DESPUÉS DE TANTO EL AMOR REGRESO
by akaneyamileth17
Summary: Esta historia trata sobre ranma y akane ,akane es una camarera ranma es un multi millonario que los dostubieron un pasado desastroso akane lo odia por ese pasado pero despues de un rencuentro y un trato lo vuelve a amar ranma jamas la dejo de amar pero akane se las pondra dificiles para entrar de nuevo en su corazon lean porfavo soy nueva
1. Prologo

**ESTE FIN LO AGO SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO LO AGO POR DIVERCION TODOS LOS PERDONAGES DE RANMA 1/2 PERTENESEN A RUMIKO **

INTRODUCCION

todos los personajes pertenesen a rumiko esto lo ago solo por divercion

UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO

Hola soy akane tendo tendo 20 años y vivo en nerima trabajo en un bar de camarera y no me gusta mi trabajo aun que tengo q mantener a mi familia mi familia son

Soun tendo MI PAPA : es el mejor papa siempre me apolla y mas despues de la desiecion que tomo cuando yo tenia 16 años me comprometio con ranma saotome lo odio despues de lo q me iso me dejo embarazada lo perdi mi bebe lo perdi fue muy dolorosos pero ya lo supere

naviki tendo MI HERMANA tiene 21 años es ambisiosa lose pero aun asi la quiero me ayuda a mantener la casa y es una buena hemana aunque venda fotos mias jajajajja y me ayuda dia a dia esta perdidamente enamorada del dinero y se que despues encontrata un amor real

kasumi tendo MI HERMANA tiene 22 años es muy amable esta comprometida con el doctor tofu lo adora me ayuda a aprender a cosinar y cocina en la casa aunque yo no soy experta en la cosina pero por lo menos lo intento jajajaj

doctor tofu MI CUÑADO tiene 22 años es doctor claro como dise su nombre bueno es amable igual que kasumi ellos se conocieron cuando yo perdi a mi bebe y el doctor me salvo la vida estoy eternamente agradesida con el

todos vibimos en la residencia tendo mi hermana kasumi hase la comida doctor tofu trabaja mi hermana naviki tambien trabaja en una ajencia de vijes y ademas estafa a persona vendiendo fotos mias yo trabajo en una bar de noche gano un buen dinero mi papa da clases en el dojo llevamos una vida regular con lo que ganamos todos

y se preguntaran por que odio a RANMA SAOTOME solo recordarlo me aser herbir la sangre pero bueno eso es porque me dejo enbarazada lledose con ukio su mejor amiga de la infancia me abandono por ella ya nose nada de ellos el se entero que estaba enbarazada y aun asi me dejo que bajo bueno lo unico que me e enterado es que es rico que ukio lo dejo por ryoga que es mi mejor amigo no e buelto a ver a ukio ni a ranma pero me mantengo comunicada con rioga que nos platicamos todo

se preguntaran si tengo novio pues no acabo de romper mi relacion con quirin el solo se interesaba por las tradiciones de su familia que para mi eran muy raras asi que nos separamos

y con ranma saotome tuvimos una relacion nuestra primera ves jamas lo olvidare porlomenos yo pero bueno eso es otra historia a empesar el capitulo

bueno ya presente a todos creo EMPESEMOS


	2. una propuesta inocente pero indecente

UNA PROPUESTA INOCENTE PERO INDECENTE

HOLA ESTE ES EL PRIMER CAPITULO DESPUÉS DE LA INTRODUCCIÓN ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ENSERIO QUE SE QUE A ALGUNO NO LES GUSTO MUCHO MI FINC Y SE TAMBIÉN QUE TUVE MUCHAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFÍA PERO LE ECHARE MAS GANAS PARA PODER HACER QUE LES GUSTE VALE

SOLO ME QUEDA RECORDARES QUE RANMA 1/2 NO ME PERTENECE ES PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI Y SOLO TOMO PRESTADOS LOS PERSONAJES PARA HACER ESTE FINC

** aaaaa** \- cuando ablan  
"aaaaaaa" cuando piensan  
(aaaaaaa) lo que yo opino vale

SIN MAS QUE DECIR A LEER!

Como todas las mañanas akane sale a correr al parque y regresa a su casa la única despierta es kasumi preparando el desayuno arriba se oyen pasos de seguro naviki con sus prisas ya que cele ase tarde para el trabajo su papa sigue durmiendo y el doctor tofu no sabe si ya se fue o no

Ella no tiene que hacer varias cosas a si que sube se baña se tarda aproximadamente 30 minutos (es lo que me tardo yo XD) sale del baño se viste con un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa pegada y un listón (a si tiene el cabello largo a si que usa el listón como en el anime cuando tenia el cabello largo) y baja para desayunar llega ala mesa y se sienta en el mismo lugar que siempre (igual que en el anime )

**buenos días** \- dise akane

**BUENOS DÍAS** \- dicen naviki, soun y kasumI

**oye kasumi y tofu** \- pregunto akane

**se fue a trabajar hermana desde temprano tenia mucho trabajo** \- contesto kasumi mientras le servia el desayuno

**aa bueno ,gracias** \- dijo akane

a si pasaron el desayuno tranquilo naviki se fue a trabajar kasumi a los labores de la casa y su papa salio de compras porque kasumi lo mando a comprar unas cosas ella su vio a su recamara a arreglar su habitación se tardo mucho y termino como alas 3:00 luego bajo a comer solo con kasumi y su papa ya que los demás ya se avían ido a trabajar y subió de nuevo a su habitación luego se acostó un rato en su cama y se durmió y despertó alas 5:00 porque sonaba su celular lo tomo y contesto

**hola**-

_hola akane_

**kenshi jefe que pasa**-

_nada malo solo que necesito que vengas mas temprano de lo normal akane te an contratado unas personas toda la noche para que les sirvas sus bebidas y algo de comer vas a atender a tres personas en particular y pagaron una suma de dinero grandísima no quieren que los atienda nadie mas que tu son muy especiales akane asi que ay que_ tratarlos_ bien van a ir a la zona vip ya sabes en los cuartos especiales para personas importantes tienes que estar con ellos asta que se vallan y su reservacion es alas 7:00 y ya sabes tienes que llegar 30 minutos antes para que prepares todo tiene que salir perfecto akane a si que te quiero a qui alas 6:30 pm entendido_

**si si jefe ya voy no se preocupe toda saldrá perfecto**\- con flojera lo dijo

_bueno akane nos vemos bay_

**bay** \- y colgó

" ay yo que quería dormir mas pero bueno ya que por que me abran contratado especialmente ami ?"-pensaba akane mientras se areglaba

* * *

YA eran las 6:30 pm akane llegaba justo a tiempo el bar todavía no se llenaba pero llego a tiempo y se encontró con kenshi

**akane justo a tiempo**\- dijo kenshi

**si como siempre jajaj** \- dijo akane

**bueno te toca la sala 3 allí prepara todo que pronto llegaran**\- dijo kenshi

**esta bien bueno adiós** \- dijo akane

**si adiós y pórtate bien** -dijo kenshi

* * *

Akane preparo todo y ya esta va listo y justo alas 7:00 llegaron sus clientes el primero era guapo debía admitirlo llevaba una cole tita un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa azul y se presento

**hola señorita es un placer conocerla me llamo shinosuke** -dijo sonriente

**hola soy akane mucho gusto** -dijo akane (lose es obio quien lo dijo pero tenia ganas de ponerlo)

y shinosuke se sentó luego llego otro cliente a este lo conocía muy bien era ryoga como siempre pantalón azul de mezclilla y una camisa amarilla con una banda amarilla con puntitos negros amarada en la cabeza

**hola akane** \- dijo ryoga

**hola ryoga no sabia que venias pero es un gusto volver a verte jajaj** \- dijo akane sonriendo

ryoga se sentó y paso el ultimo cliente cuando lo vio se le detuvo el corazón no solo porque era guapísimo si no porque tenia algo conocido llevaba una playera roja con botones amarillos la playera era china con unos pantalones de mezclilla azules se le corto la respiración al darse cuenta que tenia una trenza por dios esa trenza maldijo era el

**hola señorita soy Ranma saotome** \- lo dijo con una sonrisa

**hola señor soy Akane tendo no es un gusto volverlo a encontrar saotome** \- respondió muy fría akane

**bueno bueno calma akane tranquila por que cres que bine y te contrate a ti toda la noche por que quería volver a verte jajajaj vamos una sonrisita** \- dijo ranma riendo

**por favor saotome siéntese y pida lo que quiera ya quiero que acabe la noche**\- dijo akane fría y con cansancio " a conque por eso me pidió especialmente ami maldito ,esta sera una noche larga "

**a si que ¿lo que quiera? eeee** \- dijo ranma con voz picara

"maldito como puede decir eso" suspiro y puso su mejor sonrisa - **shinosuke que vas a pedir que te traiga sera un gusto atenderte**\- dijo akane si estaba ignorando a ranma

**ooo akane quiero una cerveza fría y un ramen por favor y también es un gusto que me atiendas no siempre tienes a una mecerá tan linda como tu** \- dijo shinosuke

**aaa muchas gracias enserio en un momento te lo traigo, y tu ryoga que vas a pedir**\- dijo akane con una sonrisa en sus labios

**aa yo akane quiero un martini y unos panes al vapor por favor**\- dijo ryoga muy contento

**claro ryoga en un momento te los traigo**\- dijo sonriente akane

y luego la sonrisa se borro de su rostro reemplazandola un semblante serio

**que va a ordenar señor saotome**\- dijo akane fría

mientas tanto ranma se estaba muriendo de los celos en cuanto ver como atendió a sus amigo muy felizmente pero con shinosuke lo quería matar como se atrevía a decirle que rea un placer que fuera su mecerá y que estaba muy linda "maldito pero va a ver después le daré una paliza que jamas olvidara por meterse con MI futura esposa jajaja va a ver como lo voy a dejar después de que le una paliza " pensaba ranma muy serio

**saotome que va a pedir** -dijo akane perdiendo la paciencia

**a si si mmm voy a pedir un saske y unos Okonomiyakis** ( lo investigue y a si se escribe) **por favor MI AMOR** \- dijo ranma sonriendo con picar día en su mirada

**claro I-D-I-O-T-A en un momento te traigo tu pedido**\- dijo akane fría

y salio pasaron 20 minutos y entrego los pedidos

**shinosuke aquí esta tu pedido un ramen y una cerveza que la disfrutes** \- dijo sonriente akane

**gracias akane**\- dijo shinosuke sonriente

**ryoga aquí esta tu pedido unos panes al vapor y un martini que lo disfrutes** \- dijo akane sonriente

**gracias akane** \- dijo ryoga sonriente

**saotome su pedido un saske y unos Okonomiyakis espero y los disfrute** \- dijo fría

**gracias cariño por eso te adoro** \- dijo riendo ranma

y a si pasaron el tiempo pidiendo comida akane se porto muy bien con todos excepto con ranma ya terminaron como alas 9:30 se fueron akane acabo su trabajo y se preparaba para irse a su casa mientras pensaba " nunca pensé encontrármelo a qui lo único bueno de esta noche es que volví a ver a ryoga extrañaba a mi mejor amigo " termino de arreglar sus cosas y salio por la puerta de empleados camino máximo asta la calle cuando la jalaron y la metieron en un auto rojo muy lujoso y le ponían el cinturon no dio tiempo no de empezar a quitarse el cinturon de seguridad cuando empezó a arrancar el carro volteo y vi quien la avía secuestrado no era mas ni menos que RANMA SAOTOME no tardo mucho el auto en detenerse cuando se dio cuenta que estaban en un edificio lujosisimo se quedo viendo asombrada cuando de repente sintió como la cargaban como un costal de papas y serraban el auto se subieron por el elevador casi corriendo el secuestrador apretó un botos y subieron asta ahora akane se mantenía en sock cuando estaba dispuesta a hablar y a reclamar ranma ya la estaba metiendo en su departamento y cerrando la puesta con seguro por fin la bajo con mucho cuidado colocando la en el piso pasaron 3 segundos cuando se oyó

**QUE TE PASA SAOTOME QUE DERECHO TIENES DE SECUESTRARME EE** \- dijo akane furiosa

**tranquila akane solo quiero proponerte un trato y si quieres aceptas o no y ya seras libre** \- dijo ranma calmado mientas veía como akane se tranquilizaba

**esta bien saotome dime que trato**-dijo akane cansada

**recuerdas que estuvimos comprometidos ase años y te deje** \- dijo ranma

**y con un hijo** \- reclamo akane

**UN HIJO! yo te deje con un hijo no akane no puede ser posible porque nunca me lo dijiste** \- dijo ranma sorprendido

**claro se lo dije primero a tu mejor amiga y ella al otro día me dijo que ya te avía dicho que tendríamos un hijo después te fuiste pensé que no querías a tu hijo** \- dijo akane muy dolida no le gustaba tocar el tema de su hijo le traía recuerdos y la asían entristecer

**bueno ukyo jamas me dijo nada** \- dijo ranma muy desanimado- **y donde esta mi hijo**\- pregunto ranma

**murió después de que te fuiste un mes después por accidente resbale por las escaleras fue muy fuerte el golpe y caí de inmediato me llevaron con el doctor tofu pero ya era demasiado tarde murió mi bebe** \- dijo triste akane

ranma no sabia que contestar , el saber que perdió un hijo lo asía sentir mal pero de inmediato se acordó de la propuesta que le iba a hacer -**akane tal ves ese mal rato te lo pueda compensar solo es cosa de que aceptes**\- al ver que akane lo vio atenta decidió continuar- **voy a ser papa pero la madre no quiere saber nada de el**\- dijo iba a continuar pero akane lo interrumpido

**estas insinuando que quieres que tome su lugar para compensar la perdida de mi hijo o que?**-akane no podía creer que ese tipo que con el que avía estado comprometida y una ves lo llego a amar podía ser tan cínico

**la verdad si preferiría que fueras tu a cualquier otra por eso te busque**\- respondió- **ademas podrías dejar de trabajar en el bar ademas te pagaría muy bien por ser su madre y así podrías ayudar a tu familia en sus gastos si no quieres ser mi mujer no importa pero si deberías actuar rápido el niño nace en 2 semanas**\- dijo ranma muy serio

**déjame pensarlo por lo mientras déjame ir ya a mi casa se preocuparan por mi** \- dijo akane aburrida ya se quería ir a su casa tenia sueño

**vale te llevo pero lo piensas déjame tu teléfono, mira escribe lo aquí** \- le dijo dándole su celular

akane escribio el numero y luego dijo- **ya esta es toy en mi casa asta las 8:00 de la noche si se te ofrece algo ahora llévame a mi casa**\- dijo akane

y se fueron al carro akane subio ranma igual y el viaje fue silencioso llegaron y se despidieron

**adiós ranma**\- dijo akane fría

**adiós akane que descanses** \- dijo ranma alegre "espero que acepte o tendré que recurrir al plan B "

y se fue de nuevo a su departamento  
para dormir y esperar la respuesta de akane

mientas que akane se acostó a ver cual seria su respuesta

_CONTINUARA..._

BUENO A QUI ESTA MI CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MM SEGÚN YO LA HISTORIA SERA UN POQUITO LARGA PERO NOSE DEPENDE DE MI IMAGINACIÓN ESPERO Y LES GUSTE COMO AMI ESTE CAPITULO

A SI LES REPONDO SUS REVIEW

**Vanessamc** : LOSE TUBE MUCHAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA Y ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE MI FINC ESTA VES

**Ronoel** : ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE ESTE FINC Y SE QUE NO TE GUSTO QUE SE MURIERA EL BEBE PERO ASI PODRA AKANE TENERLE ODIO A RANMA Y ASER QUE RANMA SE ESFUERSE MAS POR RECUPERARLA

UNA COSA MAS

DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS BUENOS COMO LOS MALOS Y TRATARE DE MEJORAR EN LO QUE USTEDES CREAN QUE ESTOY FALLANDO Y LES AGRADEZCO POR LEER MI FINC

SAYONARA


	3. QUE! estoy casada y una casa nueva

HOLA YA ESTA AQUÍ LA ACTUALISACION ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE SOLO ME QUEDA RECORDARLES QUE

QUE RANMA ½ NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE A LA FAVULOSA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

ESPERO Y LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO DE HOY SIN MAS QUE DESIR PROCEDEMOS A LEER

**Aaaaa**\- los personajes hablan

"aaaaaa"- los personajes piensan

(aaaa) doy mi comentario

Era una linda mañana en nerima akane como siempre salió a correr pero no tranquila ya que segia pensado en la propuesta de ranma regreso a su casa y encontró a todos despiertos eso era raro en fin entro y dijo

**Ya llegue-** dijo akane quitándose los zapatos entonces vio a kasumi llorar y pregunto –que pasa hermana porque lloras-pregunto preocupada

**Es que lo que pasa es de que nos quieren quitar el dojo al parecer papa aposto el dojo y perdio y necesitamos ese dinero para hoy al parecer le dieron una semana para que lo juntara pero papa no lo ha juntado ni la mitad asi que nos quitaran el dojo** – dijo kasumi llorando

**Yo consigo el dinero para hoy no te preocupes y cuanto es por cierto**\- pregunto akane ya tenía desidido que iva a aser para que salvaran el dojo

**Son 1,5000 yens como los conseguirás** – pregunto kasumi parando de llorar

**Yo ce hermana pero no es nada malo te lo juro**\- dijo akane despreocupada

**Está bien hermana confió en ti-** dijo kasumi con una sonrisa

_"ya tome una decisión todos por ayudar a mi familia"_ pensó akane mientras se subía a bañar

La mañana paso tranquila sin ningún inconveniente kasumi informo en el desayuno que akane iba a dar el dinero necesario para pagar la suma de dinero nadie pregunto cómo lo sacaría sabían que si lo preguntaban a akane no les respondería paso la mañana rápido y ya era medio día cuando ranma llamo y le dijo que se verían en un café a unas cuadras de su casa akane acepto y se fue muy areglada a donde fuera no le gustaba ir fodonga (lose es que no encontré otra palabra)

Llego a la hora acordada y lo vio sentado ahí con su vestuario típico y se sentó con el y entonces el dijo

**Bien ya tienes una respuesta de lo que te propuse- ** pregunto ranma impaciente

**Si está bien acepto pero necesito la cantidad de 1,5000yens para hoy** –dijo akane con indiferencia

**Ranma quedo sorprendido como le podía pedir tan poco pero bueno respondio** – esta bien pero para que los quieres- pregunto interesado

**Para que te importa solo págame y ya me voy con tigo** \- dijo akane no le gustaba que le preguntaran por sus asuntos

**Bueno bueno aquí esta** – dijo entregándole la suma de la cantidad en un cheque - **bueno ya este paso por ti a las 4 pm arregla ropa todo lo que tienes que llevar entendido**\- dijo ranma feliz

**Esta bien pero vámonos ya porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer**\- dijo akane apurándolo y levantándolo

La llevo a su casa y se fue akane le dio el dinero a kasumi y le dijo el trato que avía echo le dijo que no le digiera a nadie sobre lo sucedido kasumi accedió y le dijo que se cuidara mucho arreglo sus cosas y justo a las 4 pasaron por ella bajo le dio sus maletas a ranma y se subió al carro y le dijo

**Hoye akane necesito que firmes un acuerdo si espera mantener tu promesa**\- dijo ranma temeroso

**Sabes que yo siempre cumplo con mis promesas pero como quieras**\- dijo akane con tono frio

**Bien entonces vámonos no quiero hacer esperar** – ranma callo al darse cuenta lo que iba a decir

**A quien no quieres hacer esperar ranma**\- pregunto akane curiosa

**A nadie jejeje solo son asuntos de la empresa**\- ranma rio nervioso

**A si olvidaba que ahora eres un hombre de negocios **-dijo kane en tono ironico

**Tanto me detestas akane** – pregunto ranma

**Si más de lo que te imaginas saotome vámonos ya** – dijo akane

Y así acelero akane vio que se dirigieron al registro civil

**Que pasa que asemos aquí –** pregunto akane

**Pues mis hermanas nos están esperando tendremos que firmar aquí el documento** – dijo ranma nervioso

**Está bien pero no entiendo porque tus hermanas tienen que estar aquí**-dijo akane

**Basta de preguntas solo ay que entrar tengo cosas que aser en la oficinarecuerdas-** dijo ranma y salieron del auto cerro y entraron al registro civil

Akane saludo a sus hermanas ranma le dijo a señor quesolo quería que firmaran y así lo hicieron primero firmo akane luego ranmay luego sus hermanas ranko , yuka y azusa

**Ya está me voy a la oficina akane** – dijo ranma y se marcho

A akane le dieron los papeles para que los firmara leyó cada hoja y solo ranko se quedó con ella lo leyó y quería estalla de ira fue a la oficina de ranma la trataron de detener pero no pudieron asi que entro ala oficinaentonses ranma dijo – **te tardaste mi querida akane siéntate junto ami hermana** – dijo ranma tranquilo

**MALDITO SAOTOME COMO PUDISTE O DEBERIA DESIR MI AMOR** \- dijo akane enojada estaba echando humo – **quiero que anules estos documentos ahora mismo no quiero ser tu esposa**\- dijo akane

Ranma estaba divertido con la escena estaba molestando más a akane así que para asarla enojarse más agrego**-tranquila mi amor no te preocupes no estés nerviosa asta si quieres podemos tener nuestra noche de bodas**-dijo ranma divertido

**Maldito saotome**\- dijo akane y salio de la oficina pero tuvo que regresar

Al verla regresar ranma rio nuevamente – **no me digas amor que no sabes donde esta nuestra casa ¿cierto?**

**Cállate saotome me jor llévame ya** – dijo la señora saotome

**Esta bien mi amor pero no te enojes vamos mi amor- **dijo ranma agarrándole el brazo- **hermanita te dejo a la empresa a cargo si al menos asta que salga del hospital esta mujer de seguro me noquea** – dijo ranma riéndose

Azusa no podía evitar reírse pero al ver la cara de su cuñada callo – **perdón querida pero este hombre cada tontería que dice jajajaj** – y así se fueron los señores saotome

Después de el viaje fue un poco largo en silencio incomodo ranma dejo a akane en la casa cuando salió del coche se sorprendió al ver la casa que en lugar de eso era una mansión tenía 5 recamas arriba y 5 abajo una piscina en cada baño un yacusi tenía 4 baños una sala de juegos era asombrosa además de una cocina enorme una sala y un comedor

** Bueno mi amor espero que te guste la casa donde vivimos pensé llevarte al departamento pero era muy chico además necesitamos más privacidad asi nadie nos oirá** – dijo ranma mientas la abrazaba por la espalda

** Ni lo sueñes ya te dije que no seré tu mujer si estoy aquí es porque tu me lo pediste así que me voy a MI habitación y espero que no MOLESTES**\- dijo akane mientras entraba a la casa

**Esta bien pero mañana empieza todo quiero que mañana conozcas a la madre del niño** – dijo ranma serio

**Debo recordarte que la madre del niño seré yo asi que no quiero que vuelvas a decir que es ella entendido**\- dijo akane entrando en la casa

_" me quedo más que claro mi amor pero lo que no entiendes que te quiero solo para mi "_ el chico sabía que el día siguiente sería un día difícil

ESTE NO ES MUY LARGO PERO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE PERO TENGO MUCHO QUE ASER OJALA LES AYA GUSTADO

SIN MAS QUE DESIR ADIOS ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS


	4. ¿akane tiene un hijo?

**¿AKANE TIENE UN HIJO?**

HOLA AMIGOS ESPERO Y LES AYA GUSTADO MI FIC PASADO SOLO LES RECUERDO QUE RANMA 1/2 NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE ALA MARAVILLOSA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

LOSE ME E TARDADO UN POQUITO EN ACTUALIZAR PERO DIGAMOS QUE MI MAMA NO LE GUSTARON MIS CALIFICACIONES Y ME CASTIGO CON EL INTERNET PERO BUENO ME DOY UNA ESCAPA DITA PARA SUBIR EL CAPITULO QUE LO DISFRUTEN

SIN MAS QUE DECIR A LEER

aaaa- cuando ablan

"aaaa"- cuando piensan

(aaaaa) lo que yo opino

Era una tranquila mañana en nerima como ya avía dicho ranma se paro muy temprano y ordeno que despertaran a akane así es no lo avía dejado dormir con el porque ,porque cuando intento entrar le serró la puerta en la cara y el se tubo que ir a otro cuarto, pero después pues de unos minutos se oyó como despertaban a akane y se bajo a desayunar

* * *

**señorita akane por las ordenes de el señor ranma tiene que despertar**\- dijo la cansadamente sirvienta se tardo en despertarla

akane despertó con su largo pelo atado en una coleta siempre lo asia para dormir pero amaneció un poco despeinad y dijo - **no te preocupes en un momento estaré lista**\- dijo akane amable no quería ser mala con la sirvienta pero ranma se las iba a pagar sabia perfectamente que no le gustaba que la despertaran

como ya no quedaba mas que ah ser se levanto y se metió al cuarto de baño y para su suerte una tina sabia que se iba a tardar mucho bañándose a si que quería ah ser rabiar a ranma por todo lo que a vía hecho se desvistió y entro  
1/2 después se seco y se puso unos ye-ns y una blusa que dejaba ver su ombligo y aparte unos tenis que le gustaban mucho porque la asían sentir cómoda y se peino y se puso su moño ( como en el anime)y bajo

* * *

al bajar vio a ranma esperándola en el comedor con su ropa típica pero paresia un poco enojado- **vaya tu creo que que para hacer algo tan sencillo te podrías tardar tanto-** dijo ranma con un el seño fruncido

**y creo que ya sabias que no me gusta que me despierten** \- dijo akanecon ironía frunciendo el seño

ranma solo suspiro -** esta bien estaré en el despacho empieza a desayunar yo ya termine cuando termines vas al despacho provecho** \- dijo ranma y ase marcho a su despacho dejando a akane sola

10 minutos después akane estaba enfrente de el despacho y toco para que le dieran el paso le daba curiosidad saber que quería ranma decirle así que toco y le dijeron el adelante y entro

ranma oyó los toquidos y le dio el paso vio como entro le encantaba akane todo ella solo a vía un pequeño problema su carácter pero bueno le divertía serla rabiar vio como se ponía enfrente de su escritorio y la oyó decir

**bueno aquí me tienes para que mas me quieres ademas de ir a conocer ala tipa esa** \- dijo akane frunciendo ligeramente el seño

**bueno solo quería comunicarte que mientras que el bebe nasca tendrás que estar en la mansión enserada porque a los medios de comunicación ya saben acerca de tu embarazo**\- dijo ranma sabia perfectamente que no le gustaba estar enserada en la mansión ni en ningún lado y tenia miedo de su reacio

**esta bien pero espero que no sea por mucho tiempo saber que odio estar enserada en un solo lugar** \- reprochando le akane a ranma mientras daba vueltas por el despacho

**si lose pero no te preocupes una ves que nasca podrás salir a donde quieras claro tendrás que andarlo trayendo de un lado a otro y**\- pero fue interrumpido por akane quien se paro enfrente de el y frunció el seño le encantaba ver su cara enojada pero le gustaba mas ver su sonrisa

**créeme se como ser madre no por nada mi primer trabajo fue como niñera a si que no me tienes que decir que hacer , al contrario tu debes aprender a como ser un buen padre ni creas que voy a asearme cargo de todo**\- dijo akane no se iba a dejar que se encargara de todo ella sola tal ves por eso le gustaba a ranma

**de acuerdo de todas maneras yo soy el padre y no te dejare que a gas todo sola de acuerdo**-dijo ranma pero se le quedo viendo la cara de satisfacción de akane pero sabia que lo que estaba pensando hacer le traería consecuencias a si que la agarro desprevenida y la beso

y como se lo esperaba akane le dio un buen golpe en el estomago-**estas idiota ni creas que voy a ser una mas de tantas que tienes por ai**\- a akane no le avía gustado nada lo que le avían echo y frunció el seño mas al ver como el sel e formaba una sonrisa en el rostro eso la asía enojar mas

**querida quiero que entiendas que tu no eres una mas solo quiero que tu seas la única y que te dejes querer pero tu nada mas no te dejas**\- dijo ranma y puso una sonrisa al ver la cara que estaba poniendo akane le encantaba ver como se enojaba pero ya era mucha dibercion por el momento a si que cambio de tema -** mejor ya vamos que tengo que ir ala oficina**

**si no abalaras tanto tal ves ya estaríamos de regreso** -dijo akane un poco ya mas calmada

* * *

poco después ellos ya estaba enfrente del departamento  
**bueno aquí es donde vive kodachi es mejor que te prepares en un poco rara**-dijo ranma calmado

**si no te preocupes ya e estado tratando con personas raras**\- dijo akane viendo de reojo a ranma

**bien a llegado el momento** \- dijo ranma mientras tocaba la puerta  
inmediatamente abrieron y vieron a una chica de su edad con un embarazo bastante notorio - **pasen rápido no quiero que se den cuenta de mi embarazo**\- ella ya sabia que la irían a visitar

**por dios kodachi si alguien nose a dado cuenta de tu embarazo es porque esta ciego**\- dijo el chico de la trenza con ironía

**si si como sea esta sera la madre del niño** \- pregunto viendo de arriba a abajo a akane

**fíjate que esta tiene su nombre y si sera la madre que del niño que quieres abandonar**\- dijo akane dándole la espalda

**vaya tiene su carácter pero no te preocupes en cuanto este mocoso nasca sera todo tuyo y falta muy poco** \- dijo kodachi

**eso espero porque no quiero seguir viendo la cara de bestia que tienes sin mas que decir ya me voy no quiero estar a qui así que me voy**\- dijo akane avanzando asta la puerta y seguida por ranma muy feliz por que alguien ya avía puesto en su lugar a kodachi

* * *

Dos semanas avían pasado desde el encuentro de akane y kodachi afortunadamente para ambas el bebe estaba a punto de nacer para no levantar sospechas el parto tenia que ser en la casa que ranma y akane compartían la chica ya se a vía resignado a ser la esposa del empresario pero le seguiria dando batalla  
una ves que el parto paso el doctor salio a informarle a ranma -** felicidades señor saotome usted es padre de un hermoso varón**\- dijo el doctor feliz mientras se quitaba lo huantes y tapa bocas

**ranma lo miro y dijo - gracias doctor es una excelente noticia-** dijo ranma feliz

\- **genial ya soy madre** \- decía akane emocionada mientras entraba a la habitación

-**imagino que esto es confidencial no saotome nadie debe enterarse cierto**\- el doctor era amigo de la familia a si que ya estaba enterado de la situación

**ranma puso una cara seria viendo al doctor a los ojos- a si es nadie debe enterarse es un secreto espero y puedas guardarlo a menos que quieras que ventile algunos secretos tuyos y a ti se que a ti te iría peor**\- dijo ranma serio

el doctor se puso tenso**-vamos saotome yo solo quería confirmar mis dudas no seas tan rudo no quiero afectar la amistad que existe entre nosotros**

**Eso espero ryu eso espero** \- dijo ranma un poco serio pero con una leve sonrisa en los labios

**por cierto kodachi me dijo que quería irse de a qui lo antes posible si es a si debe quedarse por lo menos el día de hoy y mañana se podría ir claro que debe tener ciertos cuidados**-el doctor no pudo terminar por que lo interrumpió una vos

**si tiene algunas recomendaciones para ella díselas a kodachi yo no me are cargo lo único que me interesa es el niño supongo que le deben hacer cheque os o algo a si si es a si akane debería ir con tigo**\- decia ranma se veía que tenia un plan

**tienes un plan cierto**\- el doctor sabia que saotome siempre tenia un plan bajo la manga

**a si es , necesito que consigas alguna cama en una habitación de la clínica mejor dicho que sea donde estén las personas que dieron a luz , akane deberá entrar ai y acostarse en la cama daremos la información a los médicos que mi hijo ya nació lo llevaran a los cuneros después de un rato lo dan a alta salimos los dos con el bebe en brazos y a si sera mas creíble que akane es la madre de mi hijo-** ranma estaba mas que seguro que su plan no podría fallar

-** sera un poco complicado pero lo intentaremos saotome no te preocupes ranma**\- dijo el doctor con una sonrisa

* * *

media hora mas tarde todo estaba listo,kodachi se a via quedado en casa con una enfermera y los muchachos se a vian ido con el doctor y el bebe al hospital ,los medios esperaban afuera del hospital ala pareja todos querían tener la exclusiva

**bueno todo esta echo , los medios estan vueltos locos quieren entrar ala fuerza**\- desia el doctor con un poco de felicidad

**ya veo, eso me conviene, creo que es ora de dar de alta a *mi mujer* no cres** \- a ranma le disgustaban los hospitales

**ranma no seas desesperado hombre ,un es pronto trata de calmarte, ve a la cafetería comprate algo y de paso le compras algo a ella, también ya se choco**\- desial el doctor mientras veía como el joven saotome se iba de un lado a otro en círculos

**y el niño** \- dijo ranma con impaciencia enserio no le gustaba estar en los hospitales

\- **en estos momentos esta con akane , tenia hambre tuvimos que conseguir leche en polvo ,fuiste tan descuidado no trajiste nada, también compramos pañales y esos van a tu cuenta-** dijo el doctor un poco serio pero calmado

\- **no te preocupes por eso , sabes que , mejor voy a verlos** \- desia ranma con impaciencia

**esta bien yo te llevo sigeme**\- decía el doctor calmado viendo como ranma lo seguía inasistente casi esta va corriendo

una ves en la habitación ranma se maravillo con la escena que estaba frente a sus ojos-"_seguramente así se u viera visto con nuestro bebe , con nuestro verdadero bebe fui un idiota al dejarla"-_ ranma se lamentaba con eso ,pensaba que nunca lo iba a olvidar pero a ora lo aria mucho mejor esta ves no la dejaría ir

**oye saotome , yo ya quiero irme de a qui , ya no quiero estar en este lugar**\- desia akane aburrida y desesperada de estar ai mientras arrullaba al bebe con mucho cuidado

**yo menos , ya me quiero ir a casa** \- dijo ranma con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro por ver a akane cargar al niño pero el tono de su vos desesperado

**¿cuanto tiempo estará a con nosotros esa tipa? me molesta su presencia**\- desia akane mientras fruncia el seño

**amor , créeme ami también pero debe reposar por lo menos una semana , luego se va**\- dijo ranma con tono un poco cariñoso

**en primera no me llames amor en segunda , fácilmente puedes conseguirle un departamento, no la quiero cerca de mi ni del niño**\- dijo akane apretando un poco mas fuerte al pequeño que tenia en brazos

**si tienes razón , creo que se podrá quedar en el departamento que tengo en la ciudad, ordenare que se la lleven, ademas , tengo una deuda con ella, quiere la casa de hokaido y 60, 000 yens para poder mantenerse durante un tiempo , seguramente después me pedirá mas, o bien se conseguirá un hombre rico al cual podrá engatusar, si caí yo, pueden caer mas**\- dijo ranma pensando y con una sonrisa en el rostro

**de eso no ay duda , pero que no se atreva a hacer algo contra yoshiro** \- dijo akane viendo al niño el cual ya se avia quedado dormido

**quien es yoshiro** \- dijo ranma con celos en su voz no toleraba que SU mujer abalara de otro hombre

**el bebe ¿quien mas ?**\- dijo akane al sando una seja viendo como ranma se confundía se veía tan lindo confundido

**¿he?, el bebe se llama a si, no esta mal, pero podrías haberme consultado** \- dijo ranma mas calmado la podría compartir con su hijo pero solo un poquito

antes de que akane pudiera decir algo el doctor entro**-miren a qui, esta toda, la información del bebe,esta anotado el nombre de yoshiro, midió 51 cm, peso 3,600 , tuvo calificación de 9.5,esta bastantee sanito y demos gracias a que se parezca al papa**,- eso ultimo causo gracia a los saotome - **a por cierto , ya pueden irse , pueden salir por la puerta trasera si quieren, casi no ay prensa en esa parte**. -dijo el doctor con una sonrisa

**si es lo mejor me siento cansado , como para poder responder las preguntas de los medios**\- dijo ranma con aburrimiento y cansancio en su voz

**me imagino ven vamos casi no ay trabajo**\- dijo el doctor saliendo por la puesta viendo como los seguía ranma cargando a akane en brazos y akane cargaba al bebe con mucho cuidado

una ves que salieron los chicos solo pasaron por algunos fotógrafos y algunos reporteros que estaban en el lugares fue bastante fácil llegar ala limusina que estaba y sin mayor problema se fueron a casa a descansar

sin embargo en otro lugar de la ciudad 2 personas estaba sorprendidas por la noticia que acababan de ver, mejor dicho estaba sorprendidas por ver a la protagonista de esta

**eso si que me dejo con la boca habierta que guardadito , se lo tenia nuestra hermanita , conque a si consiguió el dinero- **desia naviki

**akane tiene sus razones naviki el dinero para el dojo solo me molesta que no nos aya contado nada**\- dijo naviki viendo la televicion

**asi k nos ayudo con el dojo y se fue y a mi si me aviso asi que dejala naviki**\- dijo kasumi con tranquilidad

**no porque no me contó pero , precinto que hoy mi hermana tendrá visitas**\- dijo naviki cruzando los brazos

**¿ cres que sea buena idea? ase dos semanas que no la vemos pero ya la extraño**\- dijo kasumi con un poco de preocupación

**kasumi claro que lo es , al fin y al cavo somos sus hermanas ,a si que prepara tus cosas nos vamos en media hora**

ASTA A QUI ES EL CAPITULO LOSE ME TARDE PERO YA DI MIS RAZONES ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO  
SE TAMBIÉN QUE E TENIDO FATAS DE ORTOGRAFÍA PERO ENSERIO ESTOY TRATANDO DE MEJORAR Y NO TENGO WORD A SI QUE NO SE CORRIGE ME TARDO EN CORREGIR PALABRA Y PALABRA ASTA QUE ME SALGA BIEN  
BUENO COMO SIEMPRE ESPERO SUS REVIEW BUENOS Y MALOS


	5. muchas visitas MUY inesperadas

HOLA AMIGOS A QUI ESTA OTRO CAPITULO DE MI HISTORIA Y COMO YA LES DIJE QUE NO PUEDO SUBIR EL FIC DIARIO Y AGRADEZCO A LOS QUE SIGUEN LA HISTORIA Y ME DAN RECOMENDACIONES PARA MEJORAR EL FIC LES DIGO QUE TAL VES CAMBIE UN POQUITO LA PERSONALIDAD DE NUESTRO PERSONAJES PERO TODO TIENE UNA CAUSA

A SI FELICES VACACIONES

-aaa- cuando ablan

"aaa"cuando piensan

(lo que opino)

SIN MAS A LEER

-**por fin llegamos mi amor**\- dijo ranma mientras se sentaba en el sillón

**si saotome , pero ya te dije que no me gusta que me digas mi amor ,y van como mil veces que me lo dices**\- dice akane mientras se centava junto a el ,mientras cargaba al bebe

**tanto te importa que te diga mi amor que hasta cuentas las veces que te lo digo, me debes amar mucho para hacer eso**\- dice ranma con una sonrisa picara

**ay no ranma por favor no empieces si ahora tenemos un problema-** dijo akane mientras se levantaba con el bebe en brazos dormido y subía las escaleras - **mejor dicho 2 problemas** \- dijo mientras entraba a su cuarto y dejaba al bebe en medio de la cama y se acostó de un lado

ranma la seguía y se acostó del otro lado y pregunto - **¿cuales son los problemas?**\- dijo con curiosidad

**el primero que quiero que saques a kodachi de esta casa lo antes posible** -dijo akane muy seria-** no quiero que se acerque entendido a yoshiro -**dijo levantándose y poniéndose de pie al lado de el , el también se levanto y respondió

**ya lo se akane yo tampoco quiero que este a qui mañana mismo la enviare al departamento que te dije**\- dijo ranma tranquilo- cual es el segundo problema - dijo con curiosidad

**si lo de kodachi espero que lo cumplas** \- dijo akane y tomo aire - **el segundo problema es que** \- suspiro - **no compramos nada para el bebe ¿que vamos a hacer?¿ donde va a dormir? los pañales la leche faltan muchas cosas estoy preocupada debemos preparar todo saotome**\- dijo akane preocupada

**ya tranquila akane hoy mismo vamos a comprar lo que falta ademas de donde dormirá pues yo ya avía comprado una cuna lo demás no e comprado nada pero bueno lo podemos comprar si solo ay que organizarnos** -dijo ranma muy MUY calmado para el gusto de akane

**enserio enserio ay no que BAKA eres eres el mas baka del mundo**\- dijo akane desesperada - **como vamos a salir si no podemos llegar ala es quina sin que una bola de paparaccios nos rodean con muchas preguntas por dios ranma piensa** \- dijo MUY MUY desesperada

**si bueno ya tranquila si amor ahora mando a una sirvienta por leche y pañales pero tranquilizante claro que lo demás que necesita lo compraremos después la bañera y las demás cosas las compramos si** \- dijo ranma caminando hacia la puerta tranquilo pero nervioso por la preocupación de su esposa

**si ranma hoy dormirá en la habitación que esta al lado de mi si quiero estar al pendiente de todo** \- dijo akane un poco menos "nerviosa"(cof cof histérica cof cof )

**si mi amor mi vida mi lindura mi marimacho**\- dijo con ranma intencion de ahcerla enojar y saliendo lo mas rapido posible antes que que le dieran una palisa

* * *

después de lo ocurrido en la platica con kasumi y nabiki estan enfrente de la casa de la nueva familia saotome

**oye nabiki como conseguiste la dirección de akane**\- dijo kasumi inocentemente mientas veía a nabiki

**hermana yo tengo mis contactos ok** \- dijo nabiki agregando en su mente _"claro que en las noticias lo dijeron "_\- pensó volteo a ver a su hermana con una sonrisa- **bien vamos ya quiero que nuestra hermana me explique esto -** dijo avanzando a la puerta y toco el timbre

_**din don din don** _\- el timbre

salio una chica de cabello largo negro azulado una piel blanca y un bebe en brazos vio quien era y dijo:

**nabiki , kasumi que hacen a qui** \- dijo akane muy sorprendida mientas las veía con asombro

**no nos invitas a pasar hermanita** \- dijo nabiki viendo al bebe en brazos de su hermana

**claro pasen** \- dijo akane asiéndose a un lado para permitirles pasar la guió ala sala donde se sentaron y espesaron a charlar

**que tal hermana sorprendida-** dijo nabiki con una sonrisa

**si bueno un poco** \- y se le quedo viendo a kasumi quien no le quitaba la vista de encima al bebe - **quieres cargarlo hermana**\- dijo akane con una gran sonrisa extendiendo los brazos hacia kasumi

**puedo enserio me dejarías**\- dijo kasumi muy emocionada mientras cargaba al bebe - **que mono es esta lindo y tan pequeño como se llama** \- dijo con una gran sonrisa

**se llama yoshiro verdad que si esta muy mono salio igual a su papa**\- dijo emocionada pero de inmediato se tapo la boca y volteo a ver a nabiki

**si hermana y quien es el papa** \- dijo con ironía nabiki hacer cadoce a akane y viéndola a los ojos - **vamos dime por algo somos hermanas no** \- dijo con una sonrisa

**akane me prestas al bebe le quiero ir a dar una vuelta por la casa si mientras tu le explicas todo a nabiki** -dijo kasumi mirando con miedo a sus hermanas sabia que esas dos cuando discutían eran una bomba apunto de explotar

**a si hermana no lo saques de la casa o te atropellaran una bola de paparaccis** \- dijo akane con una sonrisa mientras veía a kasumi

**claro no lo sacare** \- dijo kasumi retirándose de la habitación y subía las escalera mientras le susurraba al bebe - **va monos no ay que ver como empieza la tercera guerra mundial por culpa de esas dos** \- y así se fue a dar un recorrido por la casa

**muy bien ahora que no esta kasumi quien es el maldito papa-** dijo nabiki impaciente

**es es es**\- akane esta nerviosa sabia que su hermana esta enojada por no a verle contado nada hasta ahora se armo de valor y dijo - **bueno el es**

**soy yo querida cuñadita** -dijo ranma quien iba entrando ala habitación mientras caminaba a donde estaban esas dos

**ya lo sabia cuñadito solo quería hacer sufrir a mi hermana pero me arruinaste mi plan pero bueno esto se recompensa solo dame $500 yens** \- dijo nabiki muy calmada mientras extendía la mano

**por favor nabiki ya no me vas a hacer tus chantajes pero dime que acaso no me odias como tu hermana-**dijo sorprendido ranma mientras veía a nabiki

**no te diré a menos que me des $200 yens y te diré** \- dijo extendiendo la mano

ranma la miro sorprendido _"que esta mujer nunca cambiara_" -**esta bien** \- le dio el dinero y dijo - **bueno dame el reporte de todo lo que paso mientas yo no estaba y te doy otros $500 yens-** dijo calmado

**bien después de que te fuiste mi hermana tubo como ya sabrás un accidente donde perdió a su hijo luego de eso tubo como 4 novios ,la familia comprendió todo menos nuestro padre del cual cuando se entere le dará un infarto vendrá y te matara pero no te preocupes eso sera después y kasumi y yo no te odiamos porque sabemos que en el corazón no se manda pero bueno los únicos que te odian son mi papa y akane-** dijo muy tranquila nabiki extendiendo una ves mas la mano

ranma le dio el dinero mientras pensaba "_que baka soy se me avía olvidado eso que iba a platicar con akane de nuestro hijo tranquilo mantén las apariencias acuérdate de la bronca que le vas a armar cuando ponga proceso mi plan B_"( a si es es que de seguro algunos querían saber cual era el plan B de ranma pues lo van a ver )ranma salio de sus pensamientos y pregunto - **y el bebe -** no lo avía visto

**aa si se lo llevo kasumi a dar una vuelta por la casa ahora viene no te preocupes** \- por fin akane aviar hablado - **y bien ya traéis lo que faltaba** \- dijo akane recuperando su nerviosismo ( cof cof histeria cof cof )

**a si ya esta en tu cuarto** -dijo ranma dándole un pequeño codazo a naviki que entendió perfectamente la señal que emanaba sus ojos decia "**ayuda a que este con ella**"esa mirada se la avía dedicado miles de beses cuando ellos estaban prometidos y decidió ayudarlo como en los viejos tiempos

**oye hermana que acaso no duermen juntos**\- pregunto inocente mente nabiki viendo a su hermana

**por supuesto que NO yo no duermo con el** -dijo akane muy asustada por lo que podría pasar

**pues todo el mundo sabe que estan casados es ilógico que no duerman juntos o no cuñadito**\- dijo naviki

**por supuesto es ilógico**\- dijo ranma sonriendo esta noche dormiría con ella gracias a su querida cuñada nabiki

**ni creas que dormiré contigo ni en un millón de años me niego ni aunque fuera la cura de cualquier maldición me niego rotundamente-** dijo akne muy decidida

**bueno bueno entonses le dire a kuno donde vives ahora**\- dijo con picardia nabiki - **y sabes perfectamente que lo cumplo porque es mi deber como hermana y cuñada es hacer que tu y ranma se comporten como una pareja por lomenos en eso** \- dijo tranquila

**esta bien esta bien pero por favor no llames a kuno sabes que es un dolor de cabeza** \- dijo akane resignada y nerviosa no quería dormir con el sabia que esta noche no pasaría nada enserio NADA entre ellos todavía lo odiaba bastante

ranma quiso preguntar porque accedía con tal de que no le dijera nada a kuno pero primero lo mas importante- **quien es kuno**\- dijo ranma con un poco de celos por que nadie podía acercarse a SU esposa

naviki iba a responder cuando entro kasumi ala habitación y dijo - **akane el bebe ya se durmió donde lo dejo que ya me canse jaja pero es un encanto**\- akane dio gracias a que viniera kasumi la avía salvado - **a hola ranma que tal as estado-** dijo dándole una sonrisa

**bien kasumi y veo que tu también** \- dijo ranma calmado- **y bien quien es ku** \- fue interrumpido por akane

**ranma podrías traer la cuna del bebe a qui**\- dijo akane nerviosa esta ves si nerviosa no histérica mientras kasumi le entregaba el bebe a akane

**si claro** \- dijo ranma y subió corriendo 10 segundos después ya esta abajo con la cuna -** a qui esta** \- akane dejo al bebe en la cuna y otra ves intento preguntar -** quien es ku**

_**din dog din dog**_ el timbre

**yo voy a abrir** -dijo ranma mientas que akane se volteo a ver a nabiki y le dijo

**\- ni te atrevas a decirle quien es kuno entendido nabiki**\- dijo akane

**esta bien pero dame $500 yens** \- dijo extendiendo la mano

**esta bie a qui estan** \- dijo dándole $500 yens y volteo a ver a kasumi- **por favor kasumi no le digas quien es kuno si** \- dijo con una mirada suplicante akane

**esta bien hermana no te preocupes no le dire nada** \- dijo angelical como siempre kasumi  
**bien gracias** -y entonces akane sintió como la abrazaban por la espalda pero no era ranma era una señora

**akane hija como as estado** -dijo nodoka la mama de ranma mientras aflojaba el abrazo

**señora nodoka que sorpresa bien y usted** \- dijo akane feliz y sorprendida ella quería mucho a la señora nodoka

**bien hija pero no me digas señora dime tía si** -dijo la señora nodoka feliz - **a si espera ranma ranko vengan acá-** dijo y se les puede ver que tanto ranko como ranma traían un pilar de cosas cada uno - **mira akane en cuanto me entere que tenia un nieto compre todo esto mira una bañera** \- quitando le de la espalda a ranko- **también una silla para comer** \- queriéndosela a ranma y así sucesivamente - **jabón y sácate para bañarlo , mucha comida de bebe guerber y todo eso ,una cangurera una carriola** \- bueno muchas cosas asta que dejaron libres a los dos pequeños saotomes -** bien hija que te parecen** \- dijo emocionada

**excelente tía nodoka me encantan** \- dijo akane - **quiere conocer a su nieto** \- dijo akane feliz sus nervios (cof insisto cof histeria cof) avían terminado

**por supuesto hija** \- fue con el bebe que estaba dormido y todos platicaban asta que ranko le hablo a akane

**oye akane** \- dijo con una sonrisa mientras tenia una mano escondida bajo la espalda - **te tengo un regalo mira** \- y le enseño una bata para dormir que le llegaría asta un poco mas abajo de los muslos delgada y con tirantes- **es para que duermas mejor con estos calores** \- dijo guiñándole un ojo a ranma

**gracias enserio muchas gracias** \- dijo akane muy feliz siempre quiso una así pero ahora avía un problema ranma tenia que dormir con el pero se olvido de todo para disfrutar

se pasaron todo el día con sus visitas inesperadas se la paso genial todos estaban encantados con el bebe platicaban etc a la hora de comer solo kasumi y nodoka hisieron la comida ya que akane y ranko estaban entretenidas con el bebe comieron tranquilamente y se fueron prometieron después regresar

llego la noche y ranma y akane cenaron y akane le dio de comer al bebe y lo llevo a su nueva cuan que le avían comprado a su querido yoshiroy el durmió como un angelito después se fue a poner su piyama nueva y se dirijo a la habitación que ahora compartía con ranma abrió y se encontró con un ranma des...

BIEN ASTA AQUI LLEGAMOS HOY ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL FINC LO SE SOY MALA COMO ESTARA RANMA AKANE SE SORPRENDE COMO YA SABEN ESPERO SUS REWIS BUENOS Y MALOS LOS QUIERO MUCHO BAY Y ACTUALISARE LO MAS PRONTO


	6. una noche rara y un poco de celos

HOLA AMIGOS ESPERO Y LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO A MI EN LO PERSONAL ME GUSTO Y SE SORPRENDERÁN MUCHO CON LO QUE ESCRIBÍ PERO ESPERO QUE A USTEDES TAMBIÉN LES ENCANTE COMO AMI SOLO ME QUEDA RECORDARLES QUE RANMA 1/2 NO ME PERTENECE SI NO A LA FABULOSA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI SIN MAS QUE DECIR A A LEER

"aaa" - cuando hablan

aaaa- cuando piensan

(algún comentario mio)

SIN MAS A CONTINUAR

EN EL EPISODIO ANTERIOR

llego la noche cenaron y akane le dio de comer al bebe y lo llevo a su nueva cuan que le avían comprado a su querido yoshiroy el durmió como un angelito despues se fue a poner su piyama nueva y se dirigió a la habitación que ahora compartía con ranma abrió y se encontró con un ranma des...

* * *

desnudo bueno esa no era la palabra se podría decir CASI desnudo solo tenia una toalla se notaba que apenas se acababa de bañar los nervios de akane estaban al máximo no podía creer lo que veia tenia un estupendo físico no podía negarlo lo miro a la cara definitivamente le encantaba pero que pensaba ella lo odiaba se decía así misma una y otra ves no lo podía amar ese hombre destoso su vida tanto físicamente como sentimental NO lo podía volver a querer eso si que no no podía por una simple razón lo ODIABA o a lo menos eso ella quería creer

ranma al darse cuenta de que akane lo miraba al principio con mucha atención pero luego sintió que la avía perdido tenia la mirada perdida

se acerco lentamente a ella definitivamente estaba perdida en sus pensamientos y la abrazo por la espalda no avía tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo en esos días porque siempre ella lo golpeaba pero no esta ves no estaría con ella dormirían en la misma cama y estaba seguro que así seria pero aun tenia una duda en la cabeza quien era kuno y va a pensar en probabilidades pero luego se dio cuenta que lo empujaba quiera mas que akane

**-que te pasa saotome no tienes ningún derecho a abrazarme** \- dijo akane sorprendida mientras se alejaba algunos pasos de el  
**-claro que si soy tu esposo que otra cosa necesito para hacer eso ahora eres mía -** dijo ranma con tono un poco posesivo  
**-saotome quiero recordarte que tu fuiste quien nos caso sin mi permiso así que yo no soy tuya ni que fuera un objeto y mejor vístete-** dijo akane un poco enfadada no le gustaba que le dijeran que era un objeto  
**-bien ya pero debes entender que eres mi esposa** \- dijo ranma mientras entraba al baño  
aja si como no - dijo akane fastidiada mientras se metía ala cama y se cobijaba

ranma que ya avía salido cambiado la miro simplemente era indomable pero el seria el primero en domarla porque ahora ella era SUYA y de nadie mas se acostó y la abrazo por suerte ella ya de avía dormido (si lose como pudo dormirse tan rápido pero bueno)y así durmieron

el reloj marcaba justamente las 3:00 am y el bebe empezo a llorar akane se despertó y trato de levantarse pero un fuerte brazo se lo impedía trato de zafarse pero era imposible sarandio un poco a ranma y empezó a pronunciar su nombre suavemente

(tiene un poco de lemon así que a quien no le guste pueden empezar a leer desde donde termina el sueño de ranma)

_***sueño de ranma***_

**ranma** \- esa era la voy de akane que lo llamaba

la busco por las habitaciones asta que la encontró en una se encontró con una akane parada enfrente de la puerta con su camison de dormir tan ligero y tan bonito pensó ranma

**te odio jamas me tocaras** -dijo akane con un tono muy serio en su voz se acerco

**vamos akane te va a gustar**\- dijo ranma mientras la acostaba en la cama y subiéndose arriba de ella

**pero tuu-** akane no pudo decir mas ya que ranma la empezó besar en el cuello mientras le acariciaba la espalda quitando le el camison

**mmm ran ...ranma-** gimio akane

la siguio besando y acarisiando estando apunto de quitarle por completo la ropa interior y de pronto escucho que aakane desia

**-ranma ran ...MA ra...NMA r...ANMA RANMA**

_***fin del sueño de ranma*** _

**-RANMA por dios santo suéltame el bebe esta llorando y llevo minutos tratando de despertarte y tu solo dices incuerensias como *vamos akane te va a gustar* eso que que me va a gustar** \- dijo akane enojada y apara colmo todavía no la avía soltado

ranma solo estaba rojo como tomate retiro su brazo en cuanto reacciono y cuanto retiro su brazo akane fue corriendo por el bebe y lo arrullo y lo llevo de nuevo al cuarto que compartía con ranma el bebe se durmió y lo fue a dejar a su cuna volvió a la habitación y encontró a un ranma*dormido* se acostó y se durmió

los primeros rallos del sol le daban en la cara a akane abrió los ojos y se encontró con ranma abrazándola esta ves mas ligeramente quito su brazo con facilidad le quería dar una sorpresa claro que todavía no lo quería solo sabia que iba a pasar toda la vida con el entonces porque no formar una linda amistad se fue ala cocina y empezó a hacer el desayuno (si akane aquí si sabe cocinar bueno mas o menos)

ya eran las 9:00 am y ella ya estaba apunto de terminar iso algo variado ,carne ,ramen y de postre gelatina y para tomar jugo o leche para el bebe solo calentó leche iba a subir a despertar a ranma cuando sonó el timbre

abrio la puerta y se encontró con un chico que llevaba una colita se formo una sonrisa en su rostro

**-hola shinosuke** \- dijo akane sonriente ese chico le encantaba era muy guapo y era amable

**-hola akane conque si aceptaste la propuesta de ranma ee mm que mal así ya no podre invitarte a salir jeje-** dijo shinosuke con una sonrisa

**ay que dices shinosuke me sonrojas jajaja**\- dijo akane muy nerviosa- **ay perdón pasa pasa te quedas a desayunar verdad-** dijo akane todavía sonrojada

**no seria mucha molestia de mi parte claro que no** \- dijo shinosuke- **solo vine a ver a ranma y pedirle unos papeles de la empresa**\- dijo con una sonrisa mientras veia a akane que todavía tenia la piyama

**anda shinosuke quédate no seria ninguna molestia es mas seria un placer que nos acompañaras** -dijo akane inocente mente

**enserio esta bien solo por ti akane y a ver si algún día de estos sales con migo** -dijo shinosuke con una gran sonrisa de echo le gustaba mucho akane pero estaba casada _"ademas no seria la primera ni la ultima infiel"_\- pensó - **bien akane que te parece si salimos este sa-** no termino la frase porque recibió un puñetazo de parte de ranma

**conque quieres salir con mi esposa imbécil ni creas ella es mía entendido solo mía-** dijo ranma mientras le ponía una bata de baño a akane

**pero ranma que te pasa porque le pegas a shinosuke el vino de visita** \- dijo akane mientras ayudaba a levantar a shinosuke

**si a visitarte a ti solamente** \- dijo ranma mientras veia a shinosuke con mucho pero MUCHO odio no iba a permitir que le quitaran a akane - **bien primo que haces a qui-** dijo ranma muy serio mientas agarraba a akane se la cintura de una manera muy posesiva

**alto ranma shinosuke es tu primo** \- pregunto akane confundida ella no savia nada de eso

**si es mi primo jamas lo consiste porque el estaba estudiando en el extranjero**\- dijo ranma y agrego entre dientes - **y me alegro**-pero regresando a ver a shinosuke le volvió a preguntar- **que haces a qui** \- dijo serio mientras apretaba mas su agarre posesivo

**a si vine por los permisos de construcción y a recordarte que el viernes se celebra nuestra inversión con los tatewaki y debes ir obligatoria mente** \- dijo shinosuke sin quitarle la mirada akane

akane al oír el apellido se tenso de inmediato y ranma lo noto y dijo  
**bien shinosuke si eso es todo puedes irte los permisos estan en mi oficina en el escritorio** \- dijo ranma muy serio viendo como shinosuke se daba la vuelta

**no espera shinosuke tu me dijiste que te ibas a quedar a comer a si que quédate-** dijo akane cuando vio que shinosuke se iba decidió actuar

**no linda akane sera en otra ocasión ahora esta tu posesivo y super celoso esposo que te parece si lo dejamos para el lunes de la próxima semana** \- dijo shinosuke con una sonrisa

**claro que te valla bien shinosuke**-dijo akane mientras le decía adiós con una mano

cuando shinosuke salio de inmediato ranma reacciono - **ni creas que iras con el akane te lo proivo rotundamente no iras** \- dijo ranma soltándola

**en nuestro trato jamas dijiste que no podía salir con alguien** \- dijo akane mientras ponía la comida en la mesa - **así que puedo salir con quien yo quiera**\- dijo akane sentándose

**cierto pero llevaras al niño verdad** \- dijo ranma pensando que con eso incomodaría a akane

**claro que lo llevare así tal ves parezcamos una familia-** dijo akane con una sonrisa le gustaba haces enojar a ranma

**no mira hoy estamos a jueves verdad-** dijo y vio como akne acentia -** pues que te párese si me acompañas mañana ala fiesta podrás salir con el y yo me ago cargo del bebe**\- dijo ranma serio

**bien pero entonces que aremos con el bebe cuando vallamos ala fiesta lo llevaremos ¿no?**\- dijo akane sabia que ranma cumplía con lo que decía bueno aveces

**lo dejaremos con una niñera** \- dijo ranma tranquilo

**claro que no ranma no lo vamos a dejar con una niñera no me gusta la idea-** dijo akane frunciendo el seño

**vale entonces lo dejamos con mi mama** -dijo ranma mientras se sentaba y espesaba a comer

**esta bien entonces así estaré tranquila bueno que te párese la comida**\- dijo akane porque antes ranma no le gustaba su comida decía que era toxica

**esta muy buena a que restaurante sera pediste va a ser mi favorito de ahora en adelante** \- dijo ranma comiendo feliz le encantaba esa comida  
**yo la ise después de que te fuiste me esmere en cocinar mucho mejor** -vio la cara de ranma era de sorpresa

**enserio cocinas muy bien** \- dijo ranma

**si entonces al bebe lo dejaremos con tu mama iremos a la fiesta y me dejaras salir con shinosuke verdad** \- dijo akane no muy confiada con eso ultimo tenia que saber si la dejaría

**por supuesto le dejaremos a mi mama al bebe** \- dijo ranma _" pero por mas tiempo de lo que crees porque pondré en marcha mi plan B "_pensó y siguió ablando - **iras a la fiesta con migo para que vean que tengo una esposa tan mona-** _"pero no dejare que te separes de mi_**"**continuo ablando- **y saldrás con shinosukue**\- _"en un millón de años porque tu eres mía "_termino de pensar

comieron tranquilamente asta que oyeron un grito en una de las habitaciones no era el bebe era ...

JAJAJ QUIEN GRITARA UN INTRUSO O ACASO SERA UNA SIRBIENTA O QUIEN Y PERDON SI NO ME SALIO BIEN EL LEMON DE HECHO ME DIO VERGUENSA ESCRIBIRLO PERO ESPERO LES GUSTE Y IRAN DESCUBRIENDO MAS COSAS EN ESTOS CAPITULOS QUE TODAVIA FALTAN MUCHO CLARO SLO ME QUEDA ESCRIBIRLES QUE ESPERO SUS REVIEWS BUENOS Y MALOS LOS QUIERO MUCHO ASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO


	7. un adios y un rencuentro

HOLA AMIGOS LOSE ME TARDE EN ACTUALIZAR PERO LO SIENTO PERO TENGO UNA EXPLICACIÓN MIS "QUERIDAS" SOBRINAS ME BORRARON EL CAPITULO Y TUVE QUE VOLVER A ESCRIBIRLO Y ME LLEGARON NUEVAS IDEAS Y SALIO ESTO Y TAMBIÉN LOS OTROS DÍAS NO ESTUVE MUY INSPIRADA ASÍ QUE ME COSTO MUCHO ESCRIBIRLO PERO BUENO SOLO ME QUEDA RECORDARLES QUE RANMA 1/2 NO ES MIO SINO DE LA FABULOSA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

**-aaa-** cuando hablan

_"aaa"_cuando piensan

(mi opinión)

SIN MAS A EMPEZAR

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR

comieron tranquilamente asta que oyeron un grito en una de las habitaciones no era el bebe era ...

* * *

era kodachi que efectivamente su grito era porque se avía caído de la cama ranma y akane cuando entraron se encontraron con una kodachi tirada en el suelo y con una mini piyama de rosas negras al ver eso akane le dice

**\- no puede ser loca no podías hacer mas ruido-** si akane estaba enojada pero le avía puesto un amoroso nombre a su visita

**\- cállate marimacho que no ves que me caí que querías que reaccionara -** dijo kodachi quien tampoco se había quedado atrás le le avi puesto un amoroso apodo a su nueva amiga si se podría decir así

\- **yo seré marimacho pero tu eres una loca y una baka oye una pregunta ¿eres así de tonta o te tiraron de chiquita?-** dijo akane con una media sonrisa

**\- como lo supiste digo no me paso nada ni soy baka pero tu no yo que tu denunciaría a quien te opero la cara te la deformo -** dijo kodachi con una sonrisa

**\- así pues fíjate que yo demandaría a tus papas por traer a una cosa tan horrorosa a este mundo -** dijo akane y se dirijio a la puerta y dijo **\- ademas te huele la boca ay no me equivoque todo tu apestas -** suspiro y volteo a ver a ranma y agrego-** ranma la quiero fuera de a qui hoy mismo no la quiero a qui**\- dijo akane y se desvio de la puerta y se fue al lado de ranma

**-claro akane hoy mismo se va lo siento kodachi pero debo a serle caso a mi esposa-**dijo ranma mientras le agarraba la cintura a lo cual akane respondio con un codazo pero ranma no la soltó-** kodachi la limusina que te llevara al departamento que te dije esta afuera y el dinero adentro de la limusina así que recoge tus cosas y vete -** dijo ranma mientras se aferraba a akane y akane luchaba por liberarse con discrecion

**-bien ya tengo todo hecho solo déjame cambiarme -** y susurro - **y lavarme los dientes -** y así kodachi entro y se cambio y iso todo lo que tenia que hacer mientras tanto afuera

**\- ranma suéltame -** dijo akane tratando de zafarse

**-no tu eres mi esposa yo cumplo mi papel como esposo pero y tu no lo cumples akane debemos de ser iguales** \- dijo ranma sin soltarla

**\- enserio quieres que cumpla con mi roll como esposa cuando me obligaste a casarme contigo -** dijo akane mientras forcejeaba con ranma

**-esta bien akane te soltare pero recuerda que hoy vamos ala fiesta -** dijo ranma y pensó _"saliendo de ai pondré en marcha mi plan B ni creas que nuestro asunto se va a quedar así"_

en eso kodachi salio **\- bien ya podemos estoy lista para irme -** dijo y los tres caminaron asía la puerta ya estaban enfrente de la limusina kodachi se subió y dijo adiós cuando avanzo akane se soltó de ranma y grito

**\- QUE BIEN QUE TE VAS NO QUIERO VOLVER A VER TU HORRENDA CARA NI TU ESTÚPIDA PRESENCIA A QUI -** gritado esto entro con un ranma que la siguió

**-akane voy a llamar a mi mama para dejarle al niño esta bien -** dijo ranma mientras marcaba el numero

**\- si ranma como digas -** akane nole prestaba mucha atención de hecho le estaba dando el avión

lo cual ranma agradeció ya que así no oiría la conversación ademas de ser vergonzosa iba a ser parte de su plan

suena el teléfono un tono dos tonos tres tonos y contestan

**hola mama**

_hola hijo que pasa _

**a mama quería pedirte que si podrías cuidar a tu sobrino por unos días **

_claro hijo me encantaría pero se puede saber porque_

**este es que quiero tener una luna de miel con akane con todo lo que paso no hemos podido tener una **

_aa claro hijo encantada espero y te comportes como un verdadero hombre_

**si mama te lo podría pasar a dejar como alas 5 de la tarde  
**

_claro adiós hijo_

**adiós**

y colgaron los dos al mismo tiempo ranma vueltea a ver a akane quien esta sentada en la mesa al parecer no oyó nada

**\- bien akane y ahora que asemos-** dijo ranma mientras se acercaba con intenciones de abrazarla

**-que tal -** no pudo continuar porque se oyó el timbre

_**ding dong ding dong**_

**\- voy a abrir -**dijo ranma **\- de seguro a de ser ranko o alguien de tu familia-** dijo y abrió

ni akane ni el hablaron ya que a ranma se le aventaron pero no cariños amente para abrasarlo sino como si quisieran matarlo

**-tu que hacerle a akane porque ella estar aquí maldito saotome -** exactamente era shampoo que por alguna razón estaba ai

**\- sha ... mp ... oo tan ... to tie ... mpo sin ver ... te -** dijo ranma con el aliento cortado ya que la amazona lo estaba asfixiando

la amazona no le iso caso y volteo a ver a akane y le dijo

**\- akane porque estar con saotome -** dijo mirándola alos ojos

akane no cabía de su felicidad su amiguisima estaba ai de pequeñas eran inseparables pero luego shampoo se tuvo que mudar justo un mes antes de que ranma la dejara pero se avía enterado de todo y la apoyaba al 100% pero también esperaba a alguien mas porque ya que donde estaba shampoo estaba ...

**\- shampoo mi amor donde estas-** exacto era mousse que desde siempre avía estado enamorado de shamppo y ella de el pero ella quería hacer sufrir a su amado pero eso no impedía que también fuera su amigo y la apoyara mucho

**\- sham .. . .ppo mo .. . . usse como los extrañe !-** se lanzo hacia ellos con tanta fuerza que pudo librar a ranma de los brazos de shamppo que casi lo mata

**-como los extrañe tanto a los dos-** decia akane mientras los abrazaba

**\- nosotros también extrañar a akane y querer mucho -** dijo shampo mientras correspondía a su abrazo

**\- si también te extrañamos mucho -** dijo mouse quien también correspondía al abrazo

ranma se avía levantado y respirando agitada mente y rogaba porque shampoo no le volviera a hacer eso era cierto ella era fuerte pero el le ganaba pero no tenia ánimos de pelear y menos con una amazona y con su fiel esclavo mouse

**\- akane decir a shampoo porque estar con saotome-** dijo shampoo mientras luchaba con lo brazos de akane quien la trataba de sostener para que no matara a ranma

**\- el y yo estamos casados -** dijo akane y vio la reacción de shamppo si antes era matar a ranma ahora era matarlos a los dos

LOSE ESTA CORTO PERO FUE LO QUE MI MENTE DIO AL MÁXIMO ES QUE E ESTADO DISTRAÍDA Y TODO Y REPITO LO SIENTO POR NO ACTUALIZAR RÁPIDO ESPERO SUS REVIEWES BUENOS Y MALOS LOS QUIERO Y ESPERO ACTUALIZAR LO MAS PRONTO Y E TENIDO MUCHAS IDEAS DE NUEVOS FIC PERO SOLO TENGO LO INICIAL Y QUIERO TERMINAR ESTE PRIMERO ASTA LA PROXIMA


	8. un cambio y ¿otro rencuentro?

HOLA AMIGOS LOSE E ESTADO SIN ACTUALIZAR EL FIC PERO BUENO ESPERO PODER ACTUALIZARLO MAS SEGUIDO PARA LOS QUE QUIEREN LEER MI FIC Y QUE ME ASEN UN GRAN FAVOR AL SEGUIRLO PERO BUENO LOS QUIERO Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE SOLO ME QUEDA RECORDARLES QUE LOS PERSONAJES DE RANMA 1/2 NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A LA FABULOSA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

-aaa- cuando hablan

"aaa" cuando piensan

(mi opinión)

SIN MAS A LEER

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR

* * *

**\- el y yo estamos casados** \- dijo akane y vio la reacción de shamppo si antes era matar a ranma ahora era matarlos a los dos

* * *

en cuanto shampoo oyó eso agarro a akane fuertemente de la muñeca y la jalo adentro de una habitación y antes de cerrar dijo- **si a ver hecho algo a akane yo golpear tan fuerte que tardar una semana en volver** \- y cerro la puerta de un portazo

**-muy bien mouse que te párese si te enseño quien manda en los vídeo juegos** \- dijo ranma alegre mientras caminaba asía la sala de vídeo juegos

**-ja saotome sabes que soy el mejor -** dijo mouse

**-eso era antes ahora e practicado mas así que ganare -** dijo ranma muy feliz

**\- claro que no yo ganare -** dijo mouse y así siguieron para ver quien era el mejor

* * *

**-que pasar akane porque estar con el no ver que hacer mucho daño -** dijo shampoo mientras daba vueltas en la habitación

**\- lose shampoo pero es que me propuso que le ayudara sabes que perdi a mi bebe y el me propuso cuidar uno que es de el y su mama no lo queria y yo acepte no por el sino por el bebe iba a crecer sin su mama y su papa casi no lo iba a verlo cres que quería eso para el niño pobre iba atener una infancia mala-** dijo akane seria

**\- pero saotome podía contratar muchas niñeras podrían cuidarlo y atenderlo y...-**no pudo seguir porque akane la interrumpido

**\- no shampoo no es lo mismo sabes que mi papa asía lo mismo con nosotras y no era igual una niñera a una mama no se compara en nada yo no quiero que el tenga mi misma infancia lo admito fue buena cuando los cono si pero antes no me la pasa encerrada mi niñera era mala no nos soportaba y cuando nos cuido tu abuela todo fue mejor porque así se comparaba con una madre una niñera te quiere es cierto pero no te ama no es lo mismo-** dijo akane muy seria

**\- ya ya entender akane estar bien ya mas tranquila yo estar y donde esta mi sobrino -** dijo shampoo emocionada

**\- ¿tu sobrino?-**pregunto akane

**\- si mi sobrino ya que tu eres como una hermana para mi el debe ser mi sobrino** \- explica shampoo muy feliz

**\- entonces ya lo consideras como tu sobrino -** dijo akane muy feliz y la abrazo

**\- claro aunque no tenga tu sangre tu lo vas a criar y esas son las verdaderas mamas -** dijo correspondiendo al abrazo-** pero sabes que no voy a perdonar tan facial al desgraciado saotome -** agrego shampoo sin soltarla -** y donde esta mi sobrino-** pregunto

**esta arriba vamos -** dijo akane y salieron de la escalera apresurad amente

ranma y mouse salieron de la sala de juegos y escucharon risas arriba subieron y se encontraron a shampoo y a akane jugando con el bebe riendo bromeando pero en cuanto vieron a ranma y a mouse se pararon de inmediato por la sorpresa que era verlos entonces shampoo camino asía mouse y le dijo

\- **mouse hora de hacer de comer nosotros quedarnos un rato mas con akane luego irnos** \- dijo shampoo y se fue ala cocina junto con mouse dejando solos a ranma y akane

\- **oye akane tengo que ir al trabajo prepárate y también al bebe todo lo que necesita para dejarlo con mi mama alas 8:00 pm paso por ti te amo akane** \- dijo ranma mientras trataba de besarle

\- **no ranma no no puede pasar esto entre nosotros isimos un trato y yo estoy cumpliendo mi parte así que trata de cumplir la tuya -** dijo akane mientras se separaba de el unos cuantos pasos

**\- vale akane vale nos vemos a las 8:00pm -** y se fue a arreglar con un pensamiento en mente _"porque carajo ise __eso __de dejarte joder te amo akane"_

15 minutos después akane bajo con el bebe en brazos viendo un verdadero festín en la mesa todo tipo de comidas y a una shampoo impidiendo que mouse se comiera antes que estuvieran todos

**\- ya mouse hola akane siéntate -** dijo shampoo muy feliz mientras usaba cariños amente su fuerza para sentar a mouse

casi todos ya estaban sentados solo faltaba ... ranma que se estaba terminando en arreglar justo cuando akane iba a mandar a llamar a ranma el estaba bajando por la escalera con un traje negro y una camisa blanca y una corbata negra y zapatos negros bajaba despacio

akane por lo impactada que estaba no se movía era cierto que ya lo avía visto asi pero ahora tenia una aora alegre como si le fuera a pasar lo mejor del mundo al llegar a la mesa saludo a todos y comieron tranquilamente hablaron sobre cosas triviales y llego la hora de que ranma se fuera a trabajar en cuanto se fue mous le siguió el paso con la excusa que tenia que ir a re modelar su nueva casa pero la verdeara era que quería que ranma le diera trabajo y se fue

tan solo quedaron shampoo y akane y se fueron a la sala con el bebe en brazos akane se sentó y a su lado shampoo akane empezo a hablar

**\- shampoo necesito que me aguas un gran favor-** dijo akane un poco pensativa

**\- claro tu decir a shampoo que querer y shampoo ayudarte en lo que poder hacer** \- dijo shampoo un poco emocionada

\- **bien quiero que me ayudes a arreglarme para la fiesta que van a tener en la empresa de ranma por a ver cerrado un contrato con la empresa ...-** akane se quedo callada

**\- que empresa akane**\- dijo shampoo con duda

**-la empresa es de tatewaki y -** no pudo decir mas por las tremendas carcajadas que se oían de parte se shampoo

**\- jajajajja ser de tatewaki jajajajaj no vas a jaja tener ni un momento de aburrimiento akane jajajaja-** reía escandalosamente shampoo

**-ya no te rias no es gracioso- **desia akane muy seria

**-para ti no ser pero para shampoo si jajaja segun lo que me contaste en las cartas el ama te adora diosa con alma de tigresa jajajajjajjajajajajajajaja-** reía shampoo

**\- jajaj que graciosa -** decia akane con sarcasmo- **bien me vas a ayudar si o no**\- dijo akane seria

**\- por supuesto que yo ayudarte akane** \- suspiro - **así que vamos DE COMPRAS-** dijo emocionada mientras rastraba a akane fuera de la casa

**\- espera shampoo aun sigo en piyama** -decia akane tratando de zafarse

-** o ser cierto vamos vestir rápido y ir de compras y el bebe llevárnoslo ay que comprar también ropa para el-** decia mientras veia como akane se apresuraba para ir a su habitación

15 minutos después akane bajo con una falda blanca que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas con una blusa rosa de tirantes su cabello amarrado en una coleta y unas zapatillas con poco tacón y al bebe en brazos con un conjunto azul claro y una pañal era

**-bien shampoo va monos-** dijo akane emocionada

**\- si ya irnos de compras** \- dijo shampoo y se fueron al centro comercias

en el centro comercial había muchas tiendas akane y shampoo iban viendo las tiendas para bebes le compraron muchas cosas a yoshiro luego vieron un vestido les fascino a alas dos de inmediato se lo midió akane y lo compraron con unos zapatos de tacón un poco alto accesorios joyería etc

**\- oye akane porque no ir a estética**\- dijo shampoo

**\- para que-** dijo akane

**\- pues para cortar cabello ya saber que ami gustar cuando tu tener cabello corto verte mas linda -** dijo shampoo emocionada

**\- bueno es cierto que a mi también** \- suspiro -**bien vamos** \- termino de decir la frase y se fueron ala estética

30 minutos después se les ve a akane y a shampoo en la residencia saotome y a un bebe muy tranquilo durmiendo

**-bien akane apenas ser las 6:30 ¿a que hora tenerte que ir a fiesta ?-** dijo shampo y agrego- **de tatewaki jajajajjajajaajaj tu diosa con alma de tigresa ajajajaj-** reía shampoo

**\- alas 8:00 yo no se como te puede causar risa eso -** dijo akane

**\- porque ser divertido-** un corto silencio- **a que hora decir que venir por ti saotome** \- dijo shampoo

**-a las 8:00-** dijo akane

**\- alas 8:00 akane ay que apurar si no querer hacer esperar a saotome rápido a arreglar -** decía shampoo mientras arrastraba a akane asía la habitación

1 hora después akane estaba casi lista solo le faltaba el maquillaje del cual shampoo se encargo de el 15 minutos después akane ya estaba lista

**\- bien akane ya estar tu verte hermosisima diosa con alma de tigresa jajaj-** decia shampoo muy feliz

**\- cállate shampis** \- dijo akane con una sonrisa

**\- no llamar a si a shampoo no gustar todo por el tonto pato de mouse** \- decia shampoo muy enfadada

**\- ya ya entonces tu también cállate -** decía akane

**\- bien akane tu real mente ¿tu amar a saotome?** \- dijo shampoo ya seria

**\- pues yo yo ...**\- se vio interrumpida por una voz familiar

\- **ya llegue** \- era ranma que ya había llegado en cuanto las dos oyeron su voz shampoo bajo rápidamente

-**ya casi estar akane solo faltarle algunos detalles** \- decía shampoo muy seria

**\- si shampoo esta bien** \- suspiro - **¿porque me odias tanto?** \- pregunto

\- **no acordarte ranma tu y yo tener una aventura y tu destrosarme el corazón y irte con akane sin embargo yo saber que tu amar a akane y para no interponerme mas irme a china pero tu el muy baka irte con ukyo tu preciada amiga yo por eso odiar por hacer sufrir a shampoo y a akane yo odiarte** \- dijo shampoo con odio **\- pero eso tu pagaste mirar que tu novia irse con ryoga jajaja el mejor amigo de akane pero bueno espero que no hacer sufrir mas a akane o si no yo matarte** \- dijo shampoo

-**esta bien shampoo ya tienes bastantes motivos para odiarme** \- dijo con cansancio

se oyó un sonido en los escalones y voltearon a ver al mismo tiempo era akane que gracias a dios no avía oído nada se veia espectacular traía un vestido corto y color blanco la parte de arriba sin mangas y que se moldearan su cuerpo un moño e la cintura en la parte de enfrente y amplio de abajo un poco arriba de las rodillas y unos zapatos blancos de tacón su cabello recogido en un chongo y con su copete muy bien peinado y unos cuantos mechones adelante de las orejas y una peineta rosa en el cabello un collar de diamantes rosa claro y pulseras de plata un maquillaje muy ligero sus labios rosas y las sombras de sus ojos rosas y un ligero camil en sus cachetes se veia muy hermosa

**\- vayámonos ranma** \- dijo akane mientras agarraba al bebe  
**\- si akane vayámonos -** dijo ranma y la agarro del brazo

\- **shampoo cientete como en tu casa** \- dijo akane y desapareció en la puerta

entraron al coche y akane llevaba lo necesario para el bebe lo sentó en el asiento especial para el y se fueron directo ala casa de la mama de ranma en cuanto llegaron una nodoka muy feliz los recibió

**\- hola akane que tal hija** \- dijo nodoka - **mira que linda estas** \- agrego

\- **muy bien tia y muchas gracias mire a qui le traigo al bebe y lo necesario -** dijo akane - **ay mucha ropa por si se ensucia se ensucia mucho así que le trague ropa pañales a si también come mucho así que a qui esta su comida lo demás usted ya lo sabes por la experiencia que tiene jaja-** dijo akane

-** claro hija no te preocupes-** dijo nodoka - **y tu hijo también estas muy guapo**\- agrego

\- **gracias mama nos vamos ya porque si no se nos ase tarde** \- dijo ranma y se despidieron de nodoka y subieron al auto

**-akane realmente estas hermosa hoy seras la envidia de todas las mujeres** \- dijo ranma tranquilo

\- **gracias ranma tu también te ves muy bien** \- dijo akane mientras miraba por la ventana del auto

15 minutos después ya estaban en la fiesta era hermoso el lugar era grande y muy bien decorado y ranma empezó a presentarla a muchas personas muy buenas y que le decían muchos cumplidos y de todo y de pronto escucho que le decían

\- **akane eres tu** -la voz sonaba emocionada - **te ves hermosa-** prosiguió la voz volteo con ranma y se encontró con nadie mas ni nadie menos que kuno tatewaki...

HOLA MUY BIEN YA ESTA EL CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO Y SE QUE ME E TARDADO MUCHO PERO AN PASADO COSAS EN MI VIDA AMOROSA QUE DIGAMOS ME DESCONSENTRARON Y ME TARDE MAS EN ESCRIBIRLO Y ESTA VES LO ISE LARGO PARA COMPENSAR CUANDO NO LO ACTUALICE PERO BUENO NOS LEEREMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO ESPERO SUS REVIEWS BUENOS Y MALOS

SAYONARA


	9. ¡me secuestran!

HOLA AMIGOS LOSE ME TARDE MUUUUUUUCHOO PERO AORA SI NO TENGO EXPLICASIONES DE HECHO LES PIDO UNA DISCULPA PORQUE LA VERDAD NO TENIA GANAS DE HACER EL FIC PERO LEI SUS COMENTARIOS Y ISE MI MEJOR ESFUERSO PARA ESCRIBIRLO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ASI NOTARAN QUE MEJORE EN MI ORTOGRAFIA YA QUE TENGO NUEVA COMPU CON TODO LO NECESARIO Y GRACIAS POR LOS CONSEJOS SOLO ME QUEDA DESIR QUE RANMA 1/2 NO ME PERTENESE SI NO A LA GENIAL RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

\- aaaa - lo que dicen

"aaa"lo que piensan

(Mi opinión)

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR

**\- Akane eres tu -**la voz sonaba emocionada -** te ves hermosa-** prosiguió la voz volteo con Ranma y se encontró con nadie más ni nadie menos que Kuno Tatewaki...

* * *

Si ahí estaba su tormento su angustia de volverlo a ver su preocupación avían vuelto era cierto Ranma estaba con ella y por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo se alegrara que estuviera ya que la locura de Kuno empezó justamente cuando él se fue su pesadilla ya estaba enfrente de ella

**\- hola Kuno cuanto tiempo-** dice Akane con nervios no quería revivir esa pesadilla

**\- si Akane tanto-** dijo Kuno y suspiro -** te busque mucho tiempo pero jamás te volví a ver** \- termino diciendo

**\- si verdad tanto -** termino diciendo aun con mucho nerviosismo pero al parecer Kuno se lo estaba tomando muy bien después de todo

Pero de repente un brillo apareció en sus ojos un brillo que sabía que era, era obsesión exacto el desde mucho estaba obsesionado con ella tan solo porque ella lo rechazaba pero no pudo seguir recordando ya que la bomba exploto

**\- AKANE TENDO TE AMO -** gritaba Kuno eufórico tratando tomarla del brazo pero una fuerte mano lo interrumpió

**\- disculpa mi atrevimiento pero no sé qué relación usted tenga con MI esposa pero sea lo que sea me encantaría que no gritara porque estamos en un lugar público y también que no tratara a MI esposa con tanta familiaridad a y otra cosa no se llama Akane Tendo ahora se llama Akane SAOTOME -**termino diciendo Ranma mientras enfocaba con más fuerza MI y SAOTOME

Kuno quedo helado con lo que le avían dicho pero no se decepciono ya que en vez de que el brillo que en sus ojos estaba disminuyera o desapareciera fue lo contrario aumento aún mas

**\- conque tu Saotome me quitas a mi diosa con alma de tigresa que esta eternamente enamorada de mi claro que ella se fue contigo por despecho de haberla dejado sola todo un día** \- termino diciendo Kuno que al parecer no se daba cuenta que con cada palabra que decía la mano de Ranma con la que agarraba la cintura de Akane empezaba a tomarla con más fuerza

**\- mejor cállese Tatewaki porque no estoy de humor para oír sus tonterías así que águame el favor de cerrar esa gran boca que tiene y callarse de una vez por todas o yo mismo se la cerrare-** dijo Ranma ya muy enojado de verdad le quería romper la boca a ese tipo lo deseaba enserio pero avía algo que se lo impedía hacer esa razón era... que avía mucha gente pero apenas se avía unido para ser su socio pero ya le daría una paliza eso si bien dada

Akane decidió intervenir antes de que pasara a mayores -** Ranma porque no bailamos** \- dijo Akane mientras lo jalaba a la pista

**-OIGAN NO ME PUEDEN DEJAR AQUI NO ME DEJEN HABLANDO SOLO ES DE MUY MALA EDUCACION-** gritaba Kuno desesperado la verdad sabía TODO de Akane y sabía quién era el pero no iba a dejar que se llevara Akane a no eso sí que no apenas la avía encontrado no la dejaría ir de nuevo

Ya estaban en la pista estaban bailando muy juntos y despacio cuando Ranma sintió como la alejaban de el

**\- hola linda te gustaría bailar conmigo -**ahí estaba su mejor cliente Toma Susukachi (xD)

**\- lo siento pero estoy bailando con mi esposo pero si quisiera podría bailar con usted la próxima pieza-** dijo Akane gentilmente lo menos que quería era problemas si ya los tenía con Kuno no quería tener mas

** -está bien linda pero me debes una pieza de baile -**dijo y se fue a la mesa de comida (QUE TRAGON JAJAJA OKNO)

**\- Akane te advierto que tu no vas a bailar con el -** dijo Ranma con una mirada muy seria realmente estaba celoso

**-vamos Ranma solo es una pieza -** dijo Akane ya no quería tener problemas

**\- ¡NO! Akane no quiero que otra persona que no sea yo te toque eres MI esposa -** dijo Ranma de verdad quería que nadie más que él, la tocara que tal si se enamoraba de otro que tal y lo engañaba que tal y lo abandonaba que tal si se iba que iba a pasar con él se moriría y su hijo si selo llevaba y si se iba sin él no sabía qué hacer con él y si se lo llevaba que iba a hacer sin ellos ,ellos eran su vida entera que iba a hacer sin ellos era definitivo se iba a morir

**\- vamos Ranma no seas celoso solo una pieza y ya si -** dijo Akane poniendo una carita de borrego a medio morir

**\- mmmm está bien solo UNA pieza y ya no más ni un minuto más y si dejas que él te toque de más te juro que armo un escándalo y nos vamos Akane -** dijo Ranma realmente no podía hacer nada contra esa carita de Akane era su debilidad no solo su carita si no toda Akane

**\- gracias te prometo que solo una sí y ya no más y si quieres toda la noche bailo contigo-** dijo Akane con una sonrisa pero luego recordó todo lo que avía pasado y borro su sonrisa pero tenía que cumplir lo que dijo

**-está bien mi pequeña fierecilla jajajajaja -** dijo Ranma sabía que le enojaba pero le encantaba verla así y además no era mentira era una verdadera fiera en la cama esperaba que fuera igual o mejor ya que ya avía madurado y se avía puesto más hermosa

**\- RANMA vamos a empezar -** dijo Akane ya un poco molesta

**\- vale mi amor sabes que te amo verdad -** dijo Ranma muy cariñoso la iba a abrazar más pero de repente se la quitaron de los brazos era ese idiota de toma

**\- disculpe pero me toca bailar esta pieza con la dama -** dijo toma mientras la tomaba de la cintura y se la llevaba lejos de Ranma mientras bailaban

**\- maldición, es un idiota -** dijo Ranma entre dientes y se fue a sentar mientras vigilaba a SU esposa

**\- dígame señorita porque esta con el cuándo puede estar conmigo-** dijo toma mientras la sujetaba fuertemente de la cintura

**\- porque con el me siento protegida pero con usted -** dijo Akane con un tono muy sensual **\- me siento muuuuy muy A-C-O-S-A-D-A así que dedíquese a bailar esta pieza porque es en lo único y más cerca que estará de mi entendido -** dijo Akane ya molesta le fastidiaban personas como el

**\- definitivo eres una fierecilla que me encantaría domar -** dijo toma acercándose a ella trataba de besarla cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en el estomago

**\- eso será lo más cerca de domarme idiota y ten cuidado de tratar de hacer algún escandalo porque si no mi esposo te dará un golpe mucho más fuerte y te mandara al hospital -** dijo Akane mientras quitaba su puño de su estómago y daba gracias a dios que nadie lo allá visto y se fue directo donde estaba Ranma

**\- ya terminaste de bailar mi amor -** dijo Ranma mientras la abrazaba por detrás lo cual Akane sintió muchas cosquillas en su estómago ¡las malditas mariposas volvieron! se separó de inmediato de él y fue a la mesa de bocadillos y Ranma la iba siguiendo y también donde vio a Shinosuke

**\- hola Shinosuke que haces por aquí-** dijo Akane mientras platicaba con él y sentía como Ranma la agarraba su cintura y la apretaba un poco más

**\- hola Akane yo pues vine porque trabajo aquí jajaja -** dijo nervioso Shinosuke al sentir la mirada de Ranma

**-a que bien, quieres ba -** ya no pudo terminar la frase ya que Ranma la jalo inmediatamente hacia la pista de baile y la apretó contra su cuerpo

**\- en qué quedamos Akane me dijiste que bailarías conmigo toda la noche** \- dijo Ranma muy molesto

**\- por dios santo Ranma eres un celoso y además si yo cumplo con mi promesa tú debes cumplir con las tuyas de cuerdo -** dijo Akane ya molesta

**\- está bien cumpliré con mis promesas -** dijo Ranma y siguieron bailando casi toda la noche gracias a dios Kuno no había aparecido en toda la noche

ya eran las 12:00 de la noche y Ranma está sentado en una mesa y Akane al lado de, el ya casi no había gente y de repente una muchacha muy bonita no bonita hermosa con su cabello largo hasta la cintura unos grandes atributos y con un vestido elegante que le llegaba a las rodillas ya está un poco ebria se acerca a Ranma lo jala para que quede enfrente de ella y comienza a bailarla muy muy muy sensualmente Ranma no sabe qué hacer ya que antes lo hubiera disfrutado pero ahora está casado y tenía un hijo no sabía cómo reaccionar hasta que vio como jalaban a la joven lejos de él la estaba jalando del brazo Akane que ya se había desesperado y además esa mujer estaba pisoteando su dignidad y el orgullo de Akane

Ya un poco lejos de Ranma empezó a hablar con ella o más o menos hablar ya que con una ebria jamás se puede hablar

**\- oye a ver si dejas de estarle bailando a mi marido entendido -** dijo Akane ya un poco molesta

**\- por hip que hip amiga hip solo hip estoy bai hip bailando -** está totalmente ebria de eso se aseguró Akane y su mejor opción era irse ya de ahí

**\- porque pisoteas toda tu dignidad por dios bueno lo mejor será irme si quieres ve a bailarle a otro pero ya deja a mi marido en paz-** termino diciendo Akane y se fue

Camino Asia donde estaba Ranma la mujer ebria se había ido a bailar a otro cuando llego le toco el hombro a Ranma el volteo de inmediato y izo una cara de ¿Qué paso?

**\- que paso Akane que le dijiste -** dijo Ranma realmente quería saber que le avía dicho

**\- nada interesante Ranma mejor ya vámonos ya es tarde -** dijo Akane con una voz de cansancio realmente ya se quería ir

**\- está bien vámonos -** dijo Ranma la tomo de la mano y se la llevo para despedirse de todos y salieron de la empresa

**\- espérame aquí Akane porque tengo que ir por el coche y para que no camines más -** dijo Ranma y se fue casi corriendo al estacionamiento

Akane estaba parada con el saco de Ranma sobre sus hombros estaba pensando en cómo iba a llegar a descansar y se iba a relajar pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintió como le ponían una tela en la cabeza y la metían en un coche y como el coche avanzaba

Ranma quien vio cómo se llevaban a Akane decidió seguir al auto lo siguió por un buen rato ya los relojes marcaban las 2:00 de la mañana hasta que vio cómo se detenía el auto y de ahí bajan un hombre un poco alto y fuerte pero no le alcanzo a ver la cara vio como metía a Akane a una cabaña ya que estaban en un bosque decidió esperar unos minutos mientras pensaba su plan y luego entraría

Akane iba muy asustada la estaba secuestrando y esperaba que Ranma la encontrara esos eran sus pensamientos que tubo por ya varios minutos hasta que sintió como se detenía el carro y la bajaban cargándola oyó como habrían la puerta y luego la sentaron y la amararon y le quitaban la tela de la cabeza y pudo ver a su secuestrador como no podía imaginarse que era si era lo más lógico del mundo que era...

HOLA DE NUEVO YA ASTA AQUI EL CAPITULO Y DEBERDAD SIENTO LA TARDANZA E HECHO LO MEJOR QUE PUDE CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y ESPERO SUBIR EL PROXIMO CAPITULO LO MAS RAPIDO POSIBLE JAJAJA BUENO ESPERO SUS REVIWES ESPERO LOS BUENOS Y MALOS A SI EL APEIDO DE TOMA LO INVENTE LA VERDAD FUE LO PRIMERO QUE SE ME VINO A LA MENTE JAJAJA SIN MAS ASTA LUEGO

SAYONARA


	10. me rescatan y un poco de celos

HOLA AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL NUEVO CAPITULO GRACIAS A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE DEJARON COMENTARIOS MUCHAS GRACIAS DE VERDAD QUE ME ANIMARON Y ESPERO YA NO TARDAR EN SUBIR EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SOLO ME QUEDA DESIRLES RANMA ½ NO ME PERTENESE SINO ALA FABULOSA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI SIN MAS CONTINUAMOS QUE LO DISFRUTEN

\- aaa –

"aaa"

(Mi opinión)

SIN MAS EMPEZAMOS

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR

Akane iba muy asustada la estaba secuestrando y esperaba que Ranma la encontrara esos eran sus pensamientos que tubo por ya varios minutos hasta que sintió como se detenía el carro y la bajaban cargándola oyó como habrían la puerta y luego la sentaron y la amararon y le quitaban la tela de la cabeza y pudo ver a su secuestrador como no podía imaginarse que era si era lo más lógico del mundo que era...

* * *

Toma como se atrevió a secuestrarla ese idiota ósea como no selo avía imaginado solo tenía que pensar no se iba a quedar sin hacer nada pero en fin ahora a esperar que se le ocurriera un plan

**\- Hola de nuevo mi dulce fierecilla como has estado te deje mucho tiempo jajá verdad –** dijo toma muy alegre se iba a quedar con ella o eso era lo que pensaba jamás se debe juzgar a alguien por su apariencia

**\- ja enserio piezas que tu plan funcionara la verdad yo no lo creo porque crees que me gustarías es cierto eres tierno pero nada más a mí ya nadie me enamora –** dijo Akane muy fría ella estaba decidida a que nunca más la iban a dañar

**\- vamos yo sé que te gusto entonces porque te resistes nadie se puede resistir a mí así que solo di que me amas y listo nos vamos a vivir juntos para siempre –** dijo toma con sus sueños akaneticos

**\- este te han revisado la cabeza la verdad es que estás loco la verdad por un hombre me quede como mona lisa sin llanto y sin sonrisa enserio crees que voy a volver a confiarme de un hombre pero te aviso te anuncio que hoy renuncio de tus negocios sucios que el cielo y tu madre cuiden de ti porque ya me canso tu jueguito –** dijo Akane mientras se zafaba de las cuerdas y se dirigía a la puerta (lo siento es que estaba escuchando música)

** \- oye que te pasa no te puedes ir –** dijo mientras la jalaba Asia él y la metía en un cuarto **– cuando te decidas y te me declares te dejare salir entendido muy bien a comer** (les dije que era un glotón) –y así se fue a comer

Mientras tanto con Ranma el ya avía creado su plan era entrar golpear al que la secuestro y luego que Akane lo abrase y por fin disfruten un verdadero amor y cumplir su plan B un poco distinto

Así fue entro de sopetón y se encontró con toma atragantándose con un pedazo de pan pero en fin le dio un vaso de agua selo tomo y empezaron a hablar

**\- muy bien Saotome me encontraste pero no te daré a Akane tan fácil mente jajajjajaa –** decía mientras se ponía en posición de defensa

**\- ay no creas que te quedaras con ella, ella es escucha bien ella es MIA jamás nadie me la quitara si es necesario pelear contra medio mundo lo are solo por estar con ella entendido porque la AMO lo tuyo es solo una obsesiona sí que no te agás ilusiones por estar con ella - te**rmino diciendo Ranma

**\- eso no me lo esperaba pero de todos modos peleemos y quien gane se la queda –** dijo Toma

**\- no servirá de nada pero bueno si gano me la quedo y si pierdo también me la quedo así que solo perderás el tiempo además que yo ganare ja jajá –** dijo Ranma muy confiado

Y desde una habitación se oyó que Akane gritaba **– EGOSENTRICO -** ecsacto estaba oyendo todo

**\- bueno empecemos –** dijo toma y empezaron a pelear

Ranma fue corriendo Asia toma y dio su famoso ataque de las caz tallas calientes quien toma reacciono esquivando con dificultad le dieron mínimo 20 golpes pero no se iba a dejar ganar saco su espada y se elevó por los aires y desapareció y apareció detrás de Ranma y le hizo un corte como de 50 cm en la espalda de Ranma, Ranma decidió quitarle la espada con una sola maniobra y le dio una fuerte patada en su estómago y varios golpes más que casi lo dejaban inconsciente

**\- te rindes -** dijo Ranma que estaba sangrando de la espalda

**\- no yo no me rendiré por ahora ganas pero Akane va a ser mía algún día –** dijo toma y se desmallo

Ranma fue corriendo adonde estaba Akane y abrió la puerta y Akane se calla porque estaba recargada en la puerta Ranma la levanto

**\- estas bien Akane no te paso nada - d**ijo Ranma muy preocupado mientras revisara que no tuviera ningún daño

**\- no me paso nada Ranma estoy bien pero tu como estas mira dios ¡estas sangrado! Vamos tenemos que curar esas eradas – decía Akane mientras lo tomaba del brazo lo jalaba asi el auto – bien yo conduciré vale tu tan solo resiste –** decía Akane muy preocupada mientras prendía el auto

_"no es para tanto pero quiero que Akane me cuide"_ pensaba mientras la veía conducir realmente era hermosa y no la iba a dejar ir

Llegaron al hotel Akane estaba junto con Ranma Akane y Ranma fueron a registrarse

**\- hola buenas tardes mmm quiero pedir una habitación por favor –** dijo Akane mientras sonreía

El muchacho que los atendía vio a Akane muy muy interesado con ojos soñadores** – claro señorita con camas individuales verdad –** dijo muy confiado

Akane iba a hablar pero Ranma la interrumpió –** no señor MI ESPOSA y yo queremos dormir juntos como la buena pareja que somos verdad –** dijo Ranma mientras pasaba su brasa por los hombros de Akane y la acercaba a el

**\- está bien señor solo a que nombre será la reservación –** dijo el empleado sorprendido por lo celoso que podía ser el esposo de la belleza así le avía puesto de apodo ya que le encajaba perfectamente

**\- al nombre de Ranma Saotome –** dijo Ranma mientras atraía más asía si a Akane

Akane tuvo que interrumpir porque recordó la herida de Ranma claro que no se le veía por qué tenía su saco puesto pero eso no quería decir que no lo iba a curar –** disculpe podría mandarme a la habitación un paquete de primeros auxilios –** dijo Akane con toda la amabilidad posible que tenia

**\- si claro** señorita** en un segundo mmm la habitación es la numero 153 está en el segundo piso y en un momento le llevaremos el paquete de primeros auxilios se le ofrece algo mas –** pregunto con una gran sonrisa el empleado

**-así mm una tienda de ropa donde hay una –** dijo Akane recordando que necesitaría ropa

**\- se encuentra en el último piso del hotel hay una pequeña plaza donde podrá encontrar todo lo necesario para usted y su esposo –** dijo amablemente el empleado quien no le quitaba la vista de encima a Akane _"realmente es una belleza que mal que este casada pero tal vez podría ser su amante eso no me desagradaría para nada"_ pensaba el empleado

**\- muchas gracias mmm… tu nombre cual es -** pregunto Akane con una sonrisa

**\- soy Rui Toshiga un placer conocerla –** dijo haciendo una reverencia

**\- igualmente soy Akane -** hizo una leve pausa y vio a Ranma –** Saotome mucho gusto y él es mi esposo Ranma Saotome –** Dijo Akane con una sonrisa en el rostro

**\- bien aquí están sus llaves un gusto en conocerlos en un momento les llevamos el paquete de primeros auxilios –** dijo con una sonrisa Rui

**\- si gracias** – dijeron al mismo tiempo Ranma y Akane

Los dos subieron al ascensor Akane marco el número del segundo piso caminaron asía la habitación Akane abrió los dos entraron Akane iba a hablar pero Ranma la interrumpió

**\- dime Akane te gusta verdad –** dijo Ranma demasiado serio

**\- de que esas hablando BAKA –** dijo Akane extrañada por la actitud de Ranma

**\- de quien más del emplea ducho ese te gusta no puede ser ya tan rápido me estas siendo infiel Akane –** dijo Ranma mientras al agarraba de los hombros

**\- yo no te estoy siendo infiel dios como podría serlo y enfrente de tus narices no soy tan sínica además y si quiero estar con otro que este casamiento no fue por gusto mío por lómenos –** dijo Akane enfadada

Ranma estaba completamente serio muy callado porque al final era cierto él, la había casado con el por qué quería que solo fuera suya…. Pero que iba a hacer si ella no lo quería es más lo odiaba ¡pero NO SE IVA A DAR POR VENCIDO LA IVA A RECUPERAR! Pero también conocía los sentimientos de Akane muy bien y ella no podía odiar no era su naturaleza era un ángel y los ángeles no odiaban **– Akane realmente ya no me quieres –** dijo Ranma muy triste

**\- …. –** Akane se quedó callada realmente no sabía que hacer por un lado lo odiaba pero por otro estaban renaciendo sus sentimientos por él no podía contestar porque todavía no tenía claros sus sentimientos por el

**\- Akane si no me quieres yo are que me quieras porque sé que cometí errores en el pasado pero quiero compensarlos porque quiero pasar toda mi vida junto a ti y nadie más porque yo no te quiero … yo te amo de verdad que solo te amo a ti –** dijo Ranma muy serio y sonrojado jama savia hablado más serio

Akane iba a contestar pero tocaron la puerta Akane fue a abrir y se encontró con Rui quien le extendía un maletín de primeros auxilios

**\- tome señora lo que me ha pedido y también me he tomado el atrevimiento de traerle algunas ropas todo aparecerá en la cuenta del hotel es un placer servirle señora me permite decirle que el día de hoy luce realmente preciosa y… -** ya no pudo terminar porque Ranma le azoto la puerta en la cara

**\- ves lo que te digo siempre alguien interfiere todo porque les das esperanzas –** dijo Ranma muy enojado

**\- a qué hora le estoy dando esperanzas dios Ranma yo no le doy esperanza a nadie me estoy cansando de ti entiende no te puedo decir si puedo estar contigo después de todo lo que paso nose necesitas volver a ganarte mi confianza si no jamás podremos tener un amor verdadero –** dijo Akane triste

Ranma pensó unos minutos y dijo con una sonrisa –** claro Akane espero que me puedas perdonar y are lo que pueda para ganarme tu confianza pero tú también debes cooperar entendido si no, no va a funcionar – d**ijo Ranma con una sonrisa

**\- claro ahora veamos que trajo el empleado –** dijo Akane mientras revisaba las bolsas y Ranma tenía el ceño fruncido **– trajo lo necesario ja jajá ahora Ranma veamos tus heridas – d**ijo Akane mientras sacaba una playera china roja y unos pantalones negros (la típica vestimenta de Ranma)

**\- no gracias yo m curare mejor ve a ver si tiene heridas el tal Rui de seguro por cargar todo se a deber dañado sus manos velo a curar corre Akane –** dijo Ranma muy celoso

**\- ay va a volver a empezar –** mura Akane para sí misma **– Ranma sabes que no me interesa Rui solo intento ser amable pero si no quieres que te cure está bien voy a dormir un rato estoy muy cansada –** dijo Akane mientras se acostaba en la cama

Pasaron aproximadamente 10 minutos y Ranma se estaba dando valor para decirle a Akane que lo curara no es de que él no se pudiese curar ni nada por el estilo solo que quería que ella lo curara (nada nada no se puede curar solo jaja okno )

**\- Akane me podrías curar –** dijo Ranma con carita de niño bueno

**\- pensé que querías que fuera a curar a Rui antes que a ti también que tu podías solo no –** dijo Akane con ironía y una sonrisa en la cara

**\- bueno es que quería que me curaras tu per ya no mejor vete a curar a Rui tu empleado estrella –** dijo Ranma celoso y un poco enojado

**\- está bien voy a cuidar a Rui –** dijo Akane mientras se levantaba de la cama se ponía sus zapatos y se estaba alistando para Salir en cuanto abrió la puerta Ranma la cierra de inmediato y jala a Akane asía él y la abraza

**\- no Akane no te vayas cúrame las heridas si solo bromeaba con lo de Rui sabes que te amo verdad Akane linda hermosa preciosa me vas a curar las heridas verdad –** dijo Ranma realmente no quería que se fuera y dijo lo que le vino a la mente

**\- vamos Ranma rápido quítate la camisa –** dijo Akane en tono normal con una pequeña sonrisa

**-Akane espera asi de rápido primero ay que cerrar la puerta con llave y después aremos todo el tiempo que quieras–** dijo Ranma con tono picaron

**\- realmente eres un pervertido te estoy diciendo que te quites la camisa para curar tu herida entiendes o que ya te dije que jamás tendrás nada conmigo Saotome supéralo –** dijo Akane con cansancio

**\- vale ya me callo por ahora no quieres nada conmigo –** dijo Ranma mientras cerraba la puerta

Una vez que cerró la puerta con llave que encamino asía la cama y se sentó al lado de ella y se quitó la camisa Akane al ver esto se sentó atrás de el para ver la herida que era un poco grande por cierto y abrió el maletín de primeros auxilios y saco un algodón al cual le roció un poco de alcohol estaba dispuesta a empezar pero Ranma la interrumpió

**\- recuerdas cuando me curabas después de mis peleas con los que trataban de sobre pasarte contigo jamás me hacían daño pero yo fingía que si para pasar un rato contigo mientras curabas mis heridas –** dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

**\- entonces me estás diciendo que te hacías daño tu solo para que yo curara tus heridas –** dijo Akane mientras empezaba a limpiar la herida

**\- no después de terminar con los imbéciles que te seguían siempre me iba a entrenar en las montañas un rato y no faltaba que me hiciera un rasguño o dos los cuales tú me curabas porque pensabas que me los avían hecho esos imbéciles –** dijo Ranma mientras sentía las curaciones y un ligero ardor en la espalda

**\- entonces me engañabas –** dijo Akane empezando a enojarse

**\- no, no lo veas de esa parte además nunca me preguntabas como me los hacia que por cierto me los volvería a hacer para que me curaras y pasaras más tiempo cerca de mi porque yo te sigo amando Akane a pesar de todo yo sigo amándote con mucha locura y sé que cometido muchos errores y que todo este tiempo no te busque pero yo te amo más que nunca y lo seguiré haciendo –** dijo Ranma mientras se daba vuelta

**\- porque debería creerte si me dejaste mucho tiempo sola porque debería creer que me amas si te fuiste con otra porque debería creer en ti si me dejaste cuando más te necesitaba dime porque debería contéstame Ranma porque –** dijo Akane viéndolo a los ojos a esos ojos que tanto amaba a esos ojos que la debilitaban en el pasado pero que ahora odiaba porque la avían dejado

**\- sé que he cometido muchos errores pero en verdad quiero estar contigo no sabes cuánto te amo y jamás dejare de amarte porque tú eres todo para mí y deberías creerme porque regrese por ti porque jamás pude vivir sin ti enserio te amo demasiado** – dijo Ranma con toda la sinceridad porque en verdad quería recuperarla

**\- ¿entonces si Ukyo no te hubiera dejado jamás me hubieras buscado? –** dijo Akane realmente quería saber cuál era la verdad que acaso para Ranma era su segunda opción

**\- yo yo ….**

CONTINUARA...

* * *

CHAN CHAN CHAN LOSE LOSE ME QUEDO MUY POCO EN SUSPENSO PERO NO SE ME OCURRIO OTROFINAL DE CAPITULO MMM LES PIDO UNA DISCULPA POR LA DEMORA ESQUE PASARON COSAS Y BUENO CON LO QUE PASO EN MI VIDA QUERIA HACER UNA HISTORIA BASADA EN HECHOS REALES DE MI VIDA PERO NOSE SI HACERLA QUE DICEN BUENO ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y LES DESEO MUY BUEN DIA n_n ASTA LA PROXIMA

* * *

_**RESPUESTAS A Reviews**_

_**nancyricoleon : NO NOERA KUNO QUIEN LA SECUESTRO IVA A SER PERO QUIERO ALGO UN POCO DIFERENTE YA QUE PENSE QUE DIRIIAN QUE ERA KUNO**_

_**bry : SI POBRE RANMA JAJAJA PERO QUIERO QUE SUFRA UN POQUITO POR SU AKANE**_

_**markiuxsnts : GRACIAS JAJJA QUE BUENO QUE TE AYA PARESIDO KAWAI MI CAPITULO Y ESPERO QUE ESTE TAMBIEN**_

_**azucenas45 :GRACIAS JAJAJ LOSE CREO QUE ME E TARDADO EN ACTUALIZAR PERO AGO MI MEJOR ESFUERZO PARA QUE LES GUSTE Y TAMBIEN SALUDOS JAJA**_

_**Mary : GRACIAS POR LEER MM LO DE LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA LO TRATO DE MEJORAR PERO PONGO MUCHO ESFUERZO ESPERO Y TE AYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO**_

_**astridlopezpuente : SI DE HECHO ESA PARTE ME ENCANTO JAJA Y PERDON SI NO ACTUALIZE PRONTO PERO YA AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO ESPERO Y TE GUSTE**_

_**rya : SI DE VERDAD LO SIENTO POR NO SUBIR EL CAPITULO PERO E TENIDO MUCHAS COSAS EN LA CABESA Y AHORA CON LO DE LA PREPA MENOS PERO TE PROMETO QUE EL CAPITULO 11 TRATARE DE SUBIRLO LO MAS PRONTO ESPERO Y TE GUSTE EL CAPITULO Y BESOS**_


	11. un recuerdo que causa dolor

HOLA AMIGOS LOSE LOSE CREO QUE ME TARDE UN POCO EN ACTUALIZAR PERO YA AQUÍ ESTO ESPERO Y LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO YA QUE AMI SI ME GUSTO SIN MAS SOLO ME QUEDA DECIRLES QUE RANMA ½ NO ME PERTENECE SI NO A RUMIKO TAKAHASHI QUE NOS A DEJADO CON UN TRAUMA POR NO TERMINAR RANMA ½

"aaa" – piensan

\- aaa- cuando hablan

(Mi opinión)

* * *

Yo yo… - Ranma realmente no sabía que decir es que no le quedaban palabras suficientes, entonces se armó de valor y dijo- no Akane, Ukyo no es nada para mi real mente nose como pude hacer eso de la forma en que te trate te deje y eso jamás escucha jamás me lo perdonare porque tú eres mi vida entera pero es hora de que te cuente, es cierto que tal vez tengas dudas de lo que haya pasado pero realmente quiero que sepas todo lo que paso y así entenderás mis razones

**Flash-back**

Era un día nublado en nerima y como cada mañana akane salió a correr mientras tanto Ranma estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en su futon, cuando de repente oye que Kasumi abre la puerta y un conocido saludo de su mejor amiga U-chan de inmediato se cambia y baja ya que no ha visto a U-chan por la escuela

\- **hola ran-chan buenos días te traje un okonomiyaki de los que te gustan** – dijo Ukyo muy feliz

\- **hola u-chan muchas gracias jajaja me encantas tus okonomiyakis son unos de mis platillos favoritos –** dijo Ranma muy feliz mientras se sentaba en la mesa y se comía el platillo que le trajo Ukyo

**-oye ran-chan y akane** – dijo Ukyo curiosa

\- **mmm a esta hora debe estar corriendo regresa como en 10 o 15 minutos** – dijo mientras veía el reloj

**\- se ve que la tienes muy bien chocadita eee –** dijo Ukyo mientras escondía sus celos con una sonrisa

\- **jajaja no es eso es que bueno mmm – **Ranma no sabía que hacer lo avía cachado infraganti y no sabía que contestar **–es molesto que me despierte siempre a la misma hora jaja y ya me acostumbre solo es eso –** dijo Ranma mientras volvía a comer

**\- conque si a veces akane es muy molesta cuando se trata de ti, verdad la verdad no la soporto a veces es muy tonta y muy violenta verdad Ranma –** dijo Ukyo con cizaña

**\- si es cierto eso pero –** Ranma detuvo sus palabras cuando vio a akane en la puerta con la mirada agachada – **Akane…** \- dijo Ranma en un susurro

Ukyo quien todavía nose avía dado cuenta de la presencia de la peli-azul y como Ranma veía sobre el hombro de Ukyo a akane siguió hablando sobre ella

**\- si también es caprichosa sabes deberías dejar de estar comprometido con ella no sabe cocinar es pésima en labores domésticos tiene mal carácter y es fea gorda y jamás te dará hijos que estén lindísimos y además es** – Ukyo se calló al oír una voz que la estremeció

-** así que realmente piensas eso de mi e Ukyo yo pensé que éramos amigas pero veo que no mm que mal yo solo quería que nos lleváramos bien sabes tengo cosas que hacer así que me voy –** Akane se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar pero se detuvo cuando iba subir las escaleras y hablo** – Ranma yo tampoco pensé eso de ti pero en fin deberías hacerle caso a Ukyo y romper el compromiso por mí no ay problema –** sin decir mas subió al piso de arriba para bañarse

Ranma quedó pasmado ante lo dicho por su prometida al igual que Ukyo que no salía del asombro pero estaba feliz por lo que le avía dicho Akane a Ranma

**\- ya ves ran-chan a Akane no le importaría que la dejes pero bueno que te parece que sea solo por un tiempo solo lo necesario para que se desestérese le enviras cartas y todo no te preocupes –** dijo Ukyo, iba a poner su plan en marcha

-**no lose Ukyo es muy repentino –** dijo Ranma dudando

Ukyo puso su semblante muy serio y miro a Ranma a los ojos –** ¿Ranma quieres a akane ? –** dijo seria

**\- pues no sé de qué hablas, como puedes siquiera pensar que a mí me gusta esa niña mimada –** dijo Ranma mientras comía su okonomiyaki bueno el poco que le quedaba

\- **¿entonces porque sigues aquí?** – pregunto Ukyo

**\- pues solo por honor, porque más si no fuera por eso no puedo romper el compromiso o el apellido Saotome se ensuciaría-** dijo con la vista agachada

**\- conque eso piensas e Ranma –** no pudo evitar sentir un escalo frio cuando vio al señor Soun Tendo parado enfrente de el

**\- pues vera –** Ranma no sabía que decir

**\- está bien muchacho no te preocupes de ahora en adelante ya no tendrás ningún compromiso con mi hija, lo he estado pensado y por estos años que llevas en la casa pues pensé que tú estabas aquí por mi hija y que solo no te le declarabas porque eras tímido, pero con lo que acabo de oír al parecer solo lo haces por honor y yo no quiero que ninguna de mis hijas se case sin sentir amor ya que eso sería muy malo ,así que no te preocupes a partir de ahora puedes estar tranquilo ya que el compromiso está roto y no se dañara tu honor ya que también te quiero como un hijo y espero y seas feliz –** dijo Soun con una sonrisa realmente quería a Ranma como un hijo y quería que fuera su yerno pero si el no sentía nada por su hija pues que le iba a hacer

Ranma de inmediato puso cara de pánico como iba a romper su compromiso con Akane era cierto que a veces no se entendían pero de eso a que lo rompieran era realmente extremo trato de decir algo pero unas palabras provenientes de Ukyo le hicieron callar

**\- ran-chan ya ves te dije que lo entendería eso es bueno ahora solo tenemos que casarnos y estará todo listo –** dijo Ukyo feliz

**\- conque ese era tu plan e Ranma solo tenías que decírmelo y nada hubiera pasado desde ese momento hubiéramos roto el compromiso –** dijo Akane cuando escucho Ranma que desde las escaleras estaba Akane pero no podía ser simplemente no era cierto rogaba por que no fuera ella, ella no, quería arreglar el malentendido con su ex futuro suegro pero si ella se enterar de lo que avía pasado no avía vuelta a tras mas sin embargo más lo que había dicho Ukyo eso ya no tenía remedio

**\- conque si ex cuñado yo que pensé que amabas a mi hermana eso lo hubieras dicho ase mucho y ahora podrías estar lejos de ella –** dijo con enojo Naviki quien salía de la cocina junto con Kasumi

**\- que mal, asían una bonita pareja juntos pero te deseo suerte encontrando el amor –** dijo con una sonrisa pero en verdad estaba triste por su hermana

**\- hijo realmente solo hacías esto porque no querías manchar el honor Saotome por un lado es bueno pero jugar así con akane ella es como mi hija y jamás permitiré que le agás más daño ya no Ranma -** dijo Genma muy enojado

Ranma simplemente se quedó helado no podía creerlo todo su mundo se avía desmoronado en unos simples minutos pero lo que siguió solo empeoro las cosas e iso que todo definitivamente se fuera al caño

**-ran-chan te amo** – dijo Ukyo y lo beso enfrente de todos

Después de eso se les ve a Ranma, Ukyo y Genma con maletas yéndose de la casa de los Tendo para siempre o bueno eso creían

**Fin del Flash-back**

**-Y fue eso lo que paso es que acaso no lo recuerdas Akane –** dijo Ranma un poco serio

**\- es que precisamente lo trataba de olvidar –** dijo Akane con la vista agachada

**\- bueno después de que nos fuimos nos dirigimos a la casa de mi madre y ahí estuvimos ,luego de eso fui a entrenar con Ukyo y Ryoga y ice una empresa de artes marciales y luego me ice millonario, forme una relación con Ukyo pero cuando mi empresa estuvo en malos tiempos me dejo y tiempo después supe que estaba con Ryoga de ahí pues estuve con muchas mujeres durante algunos meses, después salió embarazada kodachi pasaron meses y como kodachi no quería al bebe solo pensé en una persona para cuidarlo y esa eras tú solo tuve que averiguar dónde trabajabas y listo ahora estamos aquí –** dijo Ranma muy feliz y sonrojado

**\- si estamos aquí a pesar de todo –** dijo Akane pensativa

**\- oye Akane tengo una duda que tal y me explicas eso de que avías perdido a nuestro hijo que acaso perdiste al bebe de plástico que nos dieron nuestros papas para que fuéramos unos padres ejemplares para cuando tuviéramos los nuestros ay Akane que tontita ese bebe no importa ahora porque tenemos a Yoshiro ¿no?** –decía Ranma muy feliz porque ya tenía a Akane y esperaba que todo fuera para bien

**\- no Ranma ni me refiero a ese bebe me refiero a un bebe de verdad –** dijo Akane muy triste

**\- como que un bebe de verdad Akane si cuando éramos prometidos solo lo isimos una o dos veces no creo que con eso hayamos podido ser padres -** dijo Ranma mientras empezaba a asustarse y estaba sonrojado

**\- enserio Ranma me embarace y pues perdí al bebe –** dijo Akane esperando la reacción de Ranma

Ranma simplemente se quedó callado no podía creer lo que le estaban diciendo, simplemente lo creía imposible no, no era cierto eso no avía tenido un hijo con akane y nose avía siquiera enterado simplemente no tenía nada que decir solo dos preguntas en mente **– ¿porque no me dijiste? –** dijo con la mirada agachada

**\- porque me entere una semana después de que te fuiste empecé a sentir mareos y nauseas, fui al doctor luego de enterarme se lo dije a la familia y pues en verdad me apoyaron pero sintieron mucho rencor Asia ti –** dijo Akane cabizbaja

\- y la segunda pregunta que de inmediato le vino a la mente fue –** ¿cómo lo perdiste?-** dijo en tono serio mientras apretaba sus puños

**\- resbale por la escaleras cuando llamaron a la puerta y quise abrir –** dijo Akane recordando lo sucedido con mucho dolor

**\- entonces tuvimos un hijo yo nunca me entere y lo perdiste –** dijo Ranma analizando lo que acababa de escuchar, simplemente no lo podía creer ahora se sentía peor ya no podía saber que hacer realmente se sentía muy mal por eso tenía ganas de llorar pero no ningún Saotome lloraría no jamás

Akane levanto su rostro y vio a Ranma que su cabello le cubría la parte de los ojos y se podía ver que por sus mejillas resbalaba un líquido _"acaso Ranma está llorando "_pensaba akane mientras se acercaba lentamente asía él y no quería pero era necesario ella sintió y seguía sintiendo lo mismo cuando se enteró, lo único que pudo hacer fue abrasarlo

Ranma simplemente la atrajo más asía él y se desahogó lloro y akane lo acompaño después de llorar por más de 2 horas por fin cesaron y Akane hablo

**\- vamos Ranma tranquilo ya paso así que ay que ay que superarlo y seguir es lo mejor para ti para mí para él bebe y para Yoshiro, no digo que nos olvidemos de el simplemente ay que recordarlo con cariño y afecto y tratar de estar feliz por el bien de todos –** dijo Akane mientras atraía a Ranma asía su pecho y acariciaba su cabello

**\- realmente Akane lo siente mucho pero es cierto no ay que olvidarlo pero ay que seguir adelante con esto no Akane –** dijo Ranma mientras abrazaba la cadera de akane

**\- si Ranma eso ay que hacer –** dijo mientras le seguía acariciando su cabello

**\- oye Akane que te parece si vamos a la piscina haya riba esta y así aprovechamos un poco además ya tengo hambre jajaja –** dijo Ranma mientras se separaba de ella y la veía a los ojos

**\- claro Ranma ay que ir –** dijo Akane sonriendo mientras se levantaba y revisaba las bolsas **– mira Ranma, Rui también compro trajes de baño –** dijo Akane mientras le extendía a Ranma un bañador de hombre y ella veía su bañador

**\- si claro el empleado estrella ase su magia –** decía Ranma mientras tomaba el bañador y su cara parecía bastante enojada **– ven vamos Akane está en el la azotea del hotel –** dijo y la tomo de la mano y la jalo en directo al elevador

**\- vamos Ranma tenemos tiempo –** dijo Akane mientras esperaba a que el elevador llegara a el último piso

**\- si pero es que quiero llegar y mojarme –** dijo y entonces el elevador se detuvo y se abrieron las puertas mostrando a un joven muy apuesto y con unos ojos café claro cabello azulado y con un bañador amarillo

**\- Kirin –** fue la única palabra que logro articular akane al ver a Kirin

* * *

JAJA AL PARESER ME E TARDADO Y LO SIENTO EN VERDAD Y ESPRO NO TARDAR EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO LOSE TAL VES UVO UN POCO DE TODO EN ESTE FIC PERO ME AGRADO Y NO LO PUDE SUBIR ANTES POR QUE MI MUSA NO ME AVIA VISITADO PERO BUENO ESPERO SUS REVIEW

Y TAMBIEN GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS A

**Astrid Saotome:** QUE BIEN QUE TE AYA GUSTADO Y ESO TRATO DE HACER PERO AY COSAS QUE HACER JAJA Y LO DE LA FALTAS DE ORTOGRACIA LO SIENTO MUCHO ES QUE LAS CORRIJO PERO NOSE DONDE ESTAN SE ESCONDEN JAJA

**Nancyricoleon :** MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU APOLLO Y POR LEER MI HISTORIA Y ESTOYB ALEGRE QUE SI ESCRIVO OTRA LA VAYAS A LEER MUCHAS GRACIAS AMIGA n_n

**azucenas45 :** ME ENCANTA QUE TE ENCANTE JAJA O ERA ALGO ASI LO SIENTO POR DEJARTE INTRIGADO

**Guest chapter :**QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTO LO SIENTO SI ME TARDE PERO NO AVIA LLEGADO MI MUSA Y SI LO SIENTO ESQUE CUANDO LO CORRIJO PIENSO QUE YA ESTA BIEN PERO CUANDO LO PUBLICO Y LO VUELVO A LEER LAS ENCUENTRO DE VERDAD TRATARE DE CUIDARLO MAS Y ESPERO QUE ESTA VES NO TE AYAS PERDIDO

**Rya:** MUCHAS GRACIAS IGUAL MUCHOS BESOS JAJA n_n

**Yolo:** SI GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO Y LO SIENTO POR NO ACTUALIZAR PERO NO LLEGABA MI MUSA


	12. La emocion de las compras

**HOLA CHICOS Y CHICAS LOSE ME TARDE PERO BUENO AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO LO QUE PASO FUE QUE ESTABA EN EXAMENES Y TENIA QUE ESTUDIAR MUCHO PERO BUENO ME DESEDI Y AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO LO UNICO QUE ME QUEDA POR DESIR ES GRACIAS POR LEER Y QUE RANMA ½ NOME PERTENECE SI NO ALA FABULOSA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI QUE NOS A DEJADO CON UN TRAUMA AL NO TERMINAR RANMA EN FIN CONTINUAMOS**

_"aaa"_ – piensan

**\- aaa-** cuando hablan

(Mi opinión)

**\- si pero es que quiero llegar y mojarme** – dijo y entonces el elevador se detuvo y se abrieron las puertas mostrando a un joven muy apuesto y con unos ojos café claro cabello azulado y con un bañador amarillo

**\- Kirin –** fue la única palabra que logro articular akane al ver a Kirin

* * *

Realmente estaba ahí no podía creer que su ex estuviera ahí pero lo peor es de que estaba todo bien con Ranma pero no pasaba nada si Ranma estará tranquila

**Akane –** dijo Kirin al ver a su amor aquel que lo avía dejado por sus "extrañas" costumbres como ella las describió pero había alguien a su lada tal vez su nueva pareja –** que haces por aquí pensé que no te volvería a ver después de lo que paso** – dijo tratando de sacar el tema y retomaran esa conversación pendiente

**\- mmm no se jajaja solo quería venir de vacaciones de vez en cuando es bueno relajarse ¿no?**\- akane sabía perfectamente lo que Kirin quería solo que no le iba a seguir el juego a ella ya le avía quedado claro que no podía vivir con esa vida llena de costumbres ella era simplemente sencilla

**-cof cof cof** – se hoyo claramente la "tos" de Ranma que no le gustaba como miraban a SU akane

Akane dejo de pensar en las costumbres de Kirin y le prestó atención a Ranma y se dio cuenta que no los avía presentado

\- **este mm Ranma él es Kirin un "amigo"** – dijo akane y luego volteo a ver a Kirin – **él es Ranma mi mi…. Mí** – akane callo cuando escucho la potente y posesiva vos de Ranma

-**SU ESPOSO** – dijo Ranma con voz muy firme que hizo que el cuerpo de akane se estremeciera

La mirada de Kirin cambio se volvió ¿oscura? Y simplemente volteo a ver a una muchacha muy linda y llamo con una voz potente –**Lynchee quiero presentarte a alguien** – dijo y volteo a ver a Ranma

\- **si mi amor dime** – dijo Lynchee mientras veía extrañada a una jovencita que a su parecer era muy hermosa junto a un joven muy muy guapo que sin duda a quien lo veía lo dejaba sin respiración

\- **Lynchee mi amor te presento a akane una "amiga "de hace años y a su esposo** – Kirin mirando con desprecio a Ranma –** ella es Lynchee mi prometida** – termino diciendo

Por su parte akane tenía una mirada de miedo porque no sabía que hacer de hecho nada de lo que había pasado estaba en sus planes primero la secuestraban y ahora se encontraba con su ex novio y su actual pareja que era su esposo

\- **un gusto conocerlos** – dijo Lynche con entusiasmo

\- **un gusto igual mente es un placer**\- dijo akane con una gran sonrisa

Por su parte Ranma no le gustaba como Kirin estaba viendo a Akane porque akane era solamente suya y de nadie más y no permitiría que se la quitaran

-**akane es hora de irnos mama todavía está cuidando a NUESTRO hijo así que vámonos** –dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano con delicadeza y la dirigía asía la puerta

-**akane me gustaría volver a verte** – dijo Lynchee apresurada le agradaba akane aunque casi no avían hablado

-**claro mi dirección es esta** – dijo akane tomando la libreta que le ofrecía Lynche –** espero que nos veamos pronto**\- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

Y se fue junto con Ranma para poder ver de nuevo a Yoshiro pero Kirin tenía otros planes

-_"claro que nos veremos pronto por supuesto que sí"_-pensaba Kirin

Mientas tanto Ranma seguía sosteniendo la mano de akane entraron al cuarto y Ranma se le quedo viendo como esperando algo

-**entonces** \- por fin hablo Ranma sumamente serio

-**entonces ¿Qué?**\- respondió akane con ingenuidad mirando hacia otro lado

-**¿Quién es tu "amigo"? Y porque se te queda viendo así**-dijo serio Ranma

\- **pues es mi amigo Kirin y no sé porque me mira así yo que se** – le respondió akane mirándolo

-**te ve como un amor imposible y tu dices que solo fueron amigos** – dijo Ranma desesperándose

-**sabes los celos en exceso dejan de ser lindos**\- dijo akane sonriendo

Ranma se puso completamente rojo – **yo no estoy celoso** – dijo volteándose –**solo trato de protegerte** – dijo y empezó a guardar las cosas

-**me quieres proteger de un amigo que me mira raro** –dijo akane imitando a Ranma y guardaron las cosas

-**no sé pero ese tipo no me da buena espina** –dijo Ranma y tomo todo lo que ya avían guardado

**-lo único que demuestras es que estas celoso-** dijo akane dirigiéndose hacia la puerta

Abrió la puerta y bajaron a la recepción y vieron a Rui el cual a ver a akane se le iluminaron los ojos y una sonrisa se marcó en su rostro

**-hola akane** –saludo Rui muy feliz mientas caminaba asía ellos –**que tal disfrutaste la piscina**-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

-**muy bien Rui pero ya es hora de irnos porque tengo que ir a cuidar a mi hijo ya ha estado solo por mucho tiempo**-dijo con una sonrísa

-**¿usted tiene un hijo?**-pregunto viéndola sorprendido

_"ja no te gusto eso verdad_ "pensó Ranma con una sonrisa en su rostro

-** si** – contesto akane con su sonrisa

\- **pues debe haber heredado la belleza de su madre** – pronuncio Rui con una sonrisa –** al igual que la amabilidad y buena persona que es** – prosiguió

-**hay pero me sonrojas**\- dijo akane sonriendo pero con una sonrisa medio burlona

Ranma desesperado por la situación decidió tomarla de la muñeca y llevársela asía el auto mientras akane alcanzo a gritar un adiós correspondido por Rui

Al llegar al auto entraron y Ranma solo se dedicó a conducir no la volteaba ver realmente sentía que la vía perdido como pudo dejarla era demasiado tarde pero estaba decidido a conquistarla

Mientras tanto akane estaba realmente sorprendida no era que no hubiera visto celoso a Ranma sino que ya eran muchos celos para una persona ¿no? Pero se daba cuenta que a él le importaba tal vez le daría una oportunidad _"no akane como le vas a dar una oportunidad si él dijo que le gustaba Ukyo y la prefirió a ella que a ti aunque recordándome todo lo que paso no fue su culpa si ,si fue su culpa hubiera hablado y me hubiera explicado pero también fue muy repentino y no lo quise escuchar pero lo hubiera intentado pero siempre lo aleje de mi necesito pensarlo mejor"_

Todo el camino fueron en silencio ya que Ranma está enojado y akane muy pensativa llegaron a la casa de Nodoka donde los recibió con el niño en brazos

-**Qué bueno que llegaron niños ha estado muy inquieto los extraña mucho**-les menciono Nodoka con una sonrisa en su rostro

-**hay enserio nosotros también lo extrañamos** – menciono akane mientras tomaba a Yoshiro

**-porque no se quedan a comer para que recuperemos todo el tiempo perdido**-dijo Nodoka con una linda sonrisa

\- **no mama gracias será otro día porque hoy quiero llevar a akane y a Yoshiro a comprar ropa-** dijo Ranma con una cara muy seria

\- **está bien hijo espero y se diviertan** – dijo Nodoka

Así se fueron al centro comercial llegaron al centro y fueron a la tienda donde avía ropa para bebes

-**mira Saotome este esta lindísimo** –dijo Akane mostrando un lindo pantaloncito color rojo de mezclilla

-**no ninguno de mis hijos usara eso**-dijo Ranma mientras cargaba a Yoshiro

-**pero es muy bonito se le va a ver muy lindo con una camisa azul de cuadros** – dijo akane muy emocionada

-**no claro que no él va a vestirse con un pans como este** – dijo Ranma mientras le enseñaba un pans rojo muy raro

-**no se ve muy raro no mi Yoshiro no va usar eso** –dijo akane regresando la ropa que agarro Ranma -**está mejor este** -dijo mientras le mostraba un mameluco de panda con unas lindas orejitas y una carita en la gorra

-**que no ese no mejor este** –dijo mostrando un gi de pelador

-**no Saotome enserio yo quiero este** –dijo mostrando el mameluco

-**no esté** – dijo Ranma mostrándole el gi

Entonces así siguieron con su pelea hasta que se acercó un muchacho de ojos azules y una caletita

-**hola primo hola akane**\- dijo Shinosuke llegando hasta ellos mirándolos bueno viendo a akane

-**hola Shinosuke** –dijo akane con una linda sonrisa

\- **hola primo** –dijo con el ceño fruncido mientras agarraba akane de la mano

\- **si este y que hacen por aquí** – dijo viendo a akane a los ojos

-**pues vinimos a comprarle ropa a Yoshiro** – dijo akane incomoda por las miradas asesinas que le dedicaba a Shinosuke y las miradas de Shinosuke de amor

-** así y porque estaban discutiendo**\- dijo Shinosuke

\- **no estábamos discutiendo estábamos en un debate de que ropa es mejor** – dijo akane con una sonrisa

\- **enserio y porque estaban "debatiendo" que ropa es mejor comprar los dos y listo ¿no?** – dijo Shinosuke con una sonrisa

-** si es cierto que te parece Ranma** – dijo akane muy poco convencida pero él tenía razón era más fácil

-**pues si vamos a ver las cunas** – pronuncio mientras jalaba a akane asía esa zona

-** ha si** – fue lo que alcanzo a pronunciar akane

Shinosuke simplemente los siguió sabía que si quería ver a Akane y hablar con ella tenía que soportar a Ranma

Llegando a los cuneros Ranma vio uno grande y azul mientras akane vio uno mediano y de color rojo pero más practico

-**este**\- dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras señalaban los cuneros

-**no ese no mejor este** – volvieron a decir los dos al mismo tiempo

\- **ya deja de ser idiota y compremos este** – ojo akane con el ceño fruncido

-**no tu deja de ser terca y compremos este** – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

**-como me llamaste** – le respondió akane mientras lo tomaba de la solapa

-** lo que oíste marimacho**\- akane tomo al niño y se lo dio a Shinosuke que estaba cerca de ellos

-** vuelve a repetirlo y veras**\- le dijo volviéndolo a tomar de la solapa y acercándolo a su cara

-** ya te dije que lo que oíste ma-ri-ma-cho** – repitió Ranma para provocar akane

-**realmente tu papa quiere morir** – dijo Shinosuke al bebe

Akane saco su maso y le dio un mazazo en la cabeza a Ranma

-**mejor cállate y sigamos comprando** – hablo akane mientras tomaba a Yoshiro en sus brazos –**Shinosuke podrías llevar esa cuna** **porfavor**–dijo con una sonrisa y empezó a caminar

Shinosuke solamente obedeció y la siguió mientras tanto Ranma se recuperaba y los empezó a seguir

_"esa es mi marimacho creo que las cosas van mejorando"_ pensó Ranma con una sonrisa en su rostro y apresuro el paso para alcanzar a Akane no la quería dejar sola con Shinosuke

_"como se atreve a decirme marimacho yo no soy ninguna marimacho soy un poco agresiva pero no marimacho"_ pensaba akane mientras se dirigía al pasillo de pañales

-**oye akane no te estreses tu eres muy hermosa y femenina no eres una marimacho-** le dijo Shinosuke con una sonrisa

-**gracias Shinosuke eres muy amable** – dijo akane regalándole su mejor sonrisa

"_como se atreve a sonreírle así ella solo puede sonreírme a MI a nadie más porque ella es MIA_ " pensaba Ranma muy enojado acercándose a ellos y poniéndose en medio y agarrando a akane de la cintura mientras miraba a Shinosuke con una mirada de odio

-**akane que hace falta comprar para Yoshiro-** pregunto Ranma impaciente

\- **pues los pañales, mamilas, carriola una pañalera entre otras cosas** – contesto akane con un dedo en la barbilla pensando

-**está bien podemos apurarnos es que quiero volver a casa** –dijo Ranma con fastidio

Aproximadamente se tomaron 1 hora en comprar todo lo que necesitaba y fueron a dejar todo al auto después fueron a comprar ropa para akane

\- **qué te parece este vestido he Ranma** – dijo akane mostrándole un vestido lila con tirantes y llegaba hasta las rodillas

\- **mm no se akane pero apresúrate porque se está juntando mucha gente**– dijo Ranma cargando al bebe en sus brazos mientras veía como se "pegaban" al vidrio todos los hombres viendo a SU esposa entrando y saliendo del el probador vistiendo diferentes vestidos con mucha emoción

\- **vamos Ranma no te pongas celoso akane solo quiere disfrutar sus compras**\- le dijo Shinosuke poniéndose al lado de el

-** si ya lose y no me molestaría si no hubiera tantos idiotas viéndola** – le contesto Ranma mirando a todos con odio

Pero Shinosuke no le contesto porque se quedó embobado con la maravillosa vita que akane le regalaba

Akane tenía un vestido muy corto que apenas tapaba lo debajo de los muslos con el escote muy pronunciado y estaba abierto de la espalda que daba una vista perfecta de ella el vestido era color pastel

Akane estaba muy sonrojada viéndose al espejo le gustaba el vestido pero era demasiado atrevido

Ranma al ver que Shinosuke no le contestaba lo volteo a ver y miro que tenía la vita clavada en algo mejor dicho en alguien y ahí vio a su akane bellísima estaba preciosa pero salió de su transe cuando escucho comentarios que lo hizo hervir la sangre

-**yo si me caso-** dijo un muchacho bastante guapo

-**se ve que es una fierecilla-** pronuncio otro

-**yo la domaría** – comento otro

\- **si yo fuera su esposo no la dejaría salir con miedo que me la roben** – pronuncio otro

Esto a Ranma le enfureció como se atrevían a comentar eso sobre su akane ella era de el de nadie mas no deberían siquiera verla porque no tenían ese derecho el único que podía hacer eso era el solo el el era dueño de toda ella no lo soporto y le dio a Shinosuke él bebe y se fue a donde estaban esos tipos y tomo a un de la sola y le dijo

-**con que tú te quieres casar de ella pues fíjate que ya es mi esposa** – le dijo y le dio un gran golpe que lo mando a la pared tomo al otro igualmente de la solapa – **y tú piensas que es una fierecilla pues si pero será una que tu no nunca lo sabrás** – y lo mando a volar de una patada donde estaba el otro- **y tú que la domarías ¿no? Pues el único que la va a domar soy yo** – y lo mando de otra patada a donde estaba el aparador de la tienda – **y por ultimo tu imbécil no la dejarías salir pues el que no te va a dejar salir vivo de aquí soy yo** – y empezó a golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente – y ustedes si no se van de aquí los moleré a puño – les dijo a los hombres que todavía veía a akane se acercó unos pasos y todos salieron huyendo del lugar

Entro de nuevo a la tienda y vio a akane con una gran sonrisa cargando barios vestidos lita para ir a pagar

-** Ranma donde estabas pensaba que te avías ido** – le dijo akane mientras se acercaba a él con una linda sonrisa

-**solo fui a arreglar algunos asuntos pero ya estoy aquí** – le contesto acercándose a ella –**lista para irnos** – le susurro en el oído

\- **si lista** – le contesto akane con un susurro y levantando la cabeza sus labios estaban rosando

-_"y si la beso "_\- pensó Ranma

\- _"y si lo beso"_\- pensó akane cerrado los ojos

HOLA CHICOS Y CHOCAS COMO HAN ESTADO ESPERO QUE BIEN YO UN POCO ESTRESADA PERO LISTA PARA SEGUIR CON EL FIC COMO LES DIJE ESTUBE EN EXAMENES Y E TENIDO MUCHO ESTRÉS CON LO DE LA PREPA PARA LOS QUE NO SABEN (OSEA TODOS) ESTUDIO MEDICINA Y AVESES ES ESTRESANTE PERO ESPERO PODER ACTUALIZAR MAS RAPIDO EL FIC YA CASI SALGO DE VACACIONES Y ESPERO ACTUALIZAR EL PROXIMO VIERNES LOS QUIERO Y DEJEN** Review **Y QUE TENGAN UN BONITO DIA LOS QUIERO Y ESPERO QUE SIGAN LA HISTORIA n_n


	13. Nos descubren

**Hola chico y chicas espero y bien aquí otro capítulo del fic la verdad no lo avía podido hacerlo por falta de tiempo pero ya aquí esta espero y lo disfruten recuerdes que los personajes no me perteneces si no a RUMIKO TAKAHASHI que nos ha dejado con un trauma por no terminar la serie pero continuemos**

"_aaa_" – piensan

\- **aaa**\- cuando hablan

(Mi opinión)

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

-"y si la beso "- pensó Ranma

\- "y si lo beso"- pensó akane cerrado los ojos

* * *

Estaban acercándose cada vez más y más asta que juntaron sus labios en un beso pero un beso lleno de ternura y amor de parte de ambos pero un grito desgarrador los sacaron de esa romántica escena

-**AKANE TENDO que piensas que haces** – gritaron los dos se separaron rápidamente y vieron al que gritaba

\- **papa** – hablo con sorpresa akane

\- **tío Soun** – dijo al mismo tiempo que akane igual de sorprendido

\- **QUE PIENSAS QUE HACES SEÑORITA TU NO DEBERIAS ESTAR AQUÍ** – gritaba Soun como si no hubiera un mañana

Akane se acercó a su papa porque si dejaba que su papa avanzara de seguro le daría un paliza a Ranma que nunca olvidaría, aunque Ranma sea un gran artista marcial no se defendería porque cree que se lo merece

\- **papa vamos a un lugar más privado para hablar de esto** – dijo akane con una carita de borreguito y sus manos a la altura de su boca causando que se viera demasiado tierna

-**está bien hija vamos a un lugar más privado para que me explique porque estas con el diablo** – lo dijo viendo a Ranma

\- **si papa vamos** – dijo akane buscando a Shinosuke –** Shinosuke ven** – dijo llamándolo

Shinosuke llego donde estaba akane con Yoshiro en brazos

\- **que pasa linda akane** – dijo Shinosuke viendo la con ojos de amor

-**es hora de irnos, mira él es mi papa** – dijo akane mientras señalaba a Soun

\- **es un honor conocerlo señor** – dijo Shinosuke con una sonrisa

-** bueno vámonos** – dijo akane mientras daba media vuelta y avanzaba

Emprendieron el camino hacia el mostrador, Ranma iba del lado derecho de akane mientras que Soun iba del lado izquierdo matando a Ranma con la mirada

Ranma iba nervioso porque sentía dos miradas que lo mataban, la de Soun y la Shinosuke el primero porque lo odiaba por dejar a su hija y el segundo porque no dejaba a akane _"diablos trágame tierra no mejor no, no quiero dejar a akane sola con Shinosuke ¿Por qué se porta amable con él? ¿Le gustara? Y si le gusta me va a dejar, no yo no voy a permitir que me la quiten_ " pero Ranma salió de sus pensamientos con la dulce voz de akane

\- **Ranma estamos en la caja** – hablo akane mirándolo con una sonrisa atrás de ella esta Soun mirándolo con odio

-**si akane** – dijo Ranma atontado con la sonrisa de akane ignorando completamente la mirada de odio de Soun

\- **tienes que pagar** – hablo de nuevo akane pero ahora con desconcierto

\- **así** – Ranma se recuperó y le dio la tarjeta de crédito a la cajera que lo veía con ojos de amor

\- **aquí tiene joven que tenga un hermoso día como usted** – dijo la cajera con una sonrisa coqueta y guiñándole el ojo

\- **igual mente señorita** – dijo Ranma correspondiéndole la sonrisa de forma coqueta igualmente grabe error

Akane empezó a caminar seguida por Soun y Shinosuke, Ranma se quedó quieto y avanzo y los alcanzo rápidamente y quedo al lado de akane

\- **akane ¿Qué tienes?** – pregunto Ranma ya sabía cuál era su error y solo lo avía hecho por costumbre siempre avía correspondido al coqueteo

-** nada** – dijo akane con una voz tan fría que podía congelar al mismo infierno

\- **vamos akane dime ¿sí?** \- alentó Ranma sabía que esta vez tardaría en perdonarlo como siempre

\- **ya te dije que nada** – hablo akane estaba perdiendo la paciencia

\- **anda dime porque estas enojada**\- dijo el también estaba perdiendo la paciencia

\- **que nada pedazo de Baka** – akane realmente estaba perdiendo la paciencia

-** a quien le dices pedazo de Baka, marimacho** – Ranma se iba a divertir un rato molestando a akane de seguro así se le pasaría el enojo además el ya no se sentiría culpable de lo que acababa de hacer

\- **a ti afeminado a quien más** – dijo akane acercándose a el

\- **pues habla la marimacho superior** – dijo Ranma con el ceño fruncido acerándose más a ella

\- **¿cómo me llamaste?** – pregunto akane apretando los puños

\- **como oíste marimacho-** respondió Ranma

\- **eres un Baka además de mujeriego eres un Baka**\- dijo akane dándose la vuelta y seguir caminando

\- **estas celosa** – dijo Ranma siguiendo a akane

\- **claro que no yo no estaría celosa de alguien como tú** – dijo akane dándole la espalda

\- **vamos los dos sabemos que estas celosa** – dijo Ranma sonriendo

-** claro que no estoy celosa de ti** – dijo akane perdiendo la paciencia

-**claro que lo estas celosa** – dijo Ranma mientras caminaba al lado de ella

\- **¡QUE NO!**-dijo akane perdió la paciencia saco su mazo y le dio un golpe en la cabeza

-** eres una marimacho** – dijo Ranma en el suelo

-** te lo mereces** – dijo akane caminando

Mientras tanto Soun tenía una sonrisa de orgullo y Shinosuke veía con lastima pero satisfacción a Ranma y Yoshiro estaba dormido y empezaron a seguir a akane

Ranma se levantó y alcanzo akane y llegando al estacionamiento abrió el carro y se metió al igual que los demás Ranma y akane estaban enfrente y Soun y Shinosuke atrás, el camino asía la casa estaba muy callado_ "dios siento que me va a matar Soun sé que ice mal pero ahora voy a recuperar a akane no me importa cuánto me cueste "_pensaba Ranma mientras manejaba

_"como se le ocurre coquetear con la cajera en mi cara y luego llamarme marimacho, que le pasa no puede ser lo odio yo que pensaba que avía cambiado pero no sigue igual que siempre"_ pensaba akane un poco triste pero enojada

_"sigue así Ranma y muy pronto akane se va a cansar de ti e ira a buscar consuelo a mis brazos y te quedaras solo para siempre y akane se quedara conmigo"_ pensaba Shinosuke con ojos soñadores

_"como mi hija puede estas con Ranma ella no lo aria por gusto aunque hace mucho que no veía a mi hija así de enérgica al parecer de verdad le hacía falta Ranma al verlos parece como si nada hubiera cambiado"_ pensaba Soun con una casi invisible sonrisa

Llegaron a la casa mejor dicho misión, entraron todos serios se sentaron en el comedor el primero en hablar fue el papa de akane

-** muy bien, dime akane porque estas con Ranma** – hablo Soun muy calmado

-** pues la razón es esta** – akane se levantó tomo un pequeño bulto que tenía Shinosuke le quito la pequeña cobija que tapaba un poco su rostro y se lo entrego a su papa – **él es mi razón papa** – akane pronuncio con una sonrisa en su rostro

**-es un bebe** – dijo Soun confundido – **¿eres la niñera?**\- pregunto Soun aun confundido

\- **no exactamente, es mi hijo** – dijo akane prácticamente en un susurro

\- **COMO QUE TU HIJO** – grito Soun sorprendido

\- **pues vera tío Soun, lo que pasa es que yo y akane nos amamos y en secreto nos veíamos y de nuestro amor tuvimos a un hermoso bebe** – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

\- **eso no es cierto akane y yo tuvimos a ese bebe pero como Ranma es su tío pues lo llevo a comprar ropa** – dijo Shinosuke poniéndose delante de Ranma

-**claro que no, es MI hijo**\- pronuncio Ranma dándole un codazo en la cara a Shinosuke

\- **ya no entendí ¿quién es el papa?**\- pregunto Soun confundido

\- **YO** \- gritaron Ranma y Shinosuke al mismo tiempo

\- **YA LOS DOS SIENTENSE** – grito akane y vio como los dos la obedecían –** pues mira papa todo empezó así** – akane empezó a relatar cómo se encontró a Ranma y cómo llegaron hasta la tienda de ropa omitiendo por supuesto el secuestro y los constantes ataques de celos de Ranma y porque acepto y de quien de verdad era él bebe y como hicieron creer a todos que era de ella –** tu eres el único que sabe la verdad además de nosotros y bueno Naviki sospecha mucho**\- dijo akane un poco preocupada

\- **está bien hija lo entiendo, pero ni creas que te he perdonado Saotome lo que le hiciste a mi hija no te lo perdonare fácilmente** – dijo Soun cargando a Yoshiro en brazos y poniéndose de pie y le sonreía al bebe – **que lindo eres tienes una mama muy buena y eres mi nieto** – decía Soun al bebe mientras jugaba con él, él bebe empezaba a reír con el –** hija mira se está riendo** – dijo Soun muy emocionado

-** si papa es muy lindo** \- dijo akane viendo con ternura la escena que formaba su papa y él bebe

\- **oigan no tienen hambre** – dijo Ranma con un poco de temor

-** si la verdad yo si** – apoyo Shinosuke a su primo

\- **yo igual** – dijo Soun muy feliz cargando a su nieto que aun reía

\- **a mí ni me miren yo no se cocinar** – pronuncio rápido akane porque la veían con intenciones de ponerla a cocinar

\- **vamos hija as mejorado mucho desde que te ha impartido clases Kasumi** – dijo Soun con una sonrisa muy brillante

\- **vale está bien en un rato regreso** – dijo akane con cansancio, caminando hacia la cocina

\- **de verdad akane ya sabe cocinar** – pregunto Ranma con miedo

-** pues si le salen comestibles por lómenos** – dijo Soun entretenido con Yoshiro

\- **me imagino que akane quiere ayuda en la cocina así que le iré a ayudar** – pronuncio Shinosuke y empezó a caminar con dirección a la cocina

\- **no tú te quedas aquí ni creas que iras a aprovecharte de la inocencia de akane** – dijo Ranma mientras tomaba a su primo de la solapa y lo jalaba a dirección contraria de la cocina

Media hora después akane aparecía en el comedor con una olla llena de curry (nosé si lo escribí bien)

\- **listo ya termine** – dijo akane mientras ponía la comida arriba de la mesa y al lado la mamila de Yoshiro

Y al alzar la mirada se encontró con una escena extraña su papa despeinado por los jalones de cabello que le daba Yoshiro, Ranma y Shinosuke mirándose con odio y cada vez que Shinosuke se levantaba recibía un golpe de parte de Ranma

\- **qué bueno que ya terminaste hija no sabes el hambre que tengo** – decía un Soun totalmente despeinado pero con una sonrisa en los labios y con él bebe en sus brazos

\- **con el hambre que tengo te aseguro que me comería cualquier cosa** – dijo Ranma que se sentaba con una sonrisa

\- **linda akane de seguro será la gloria tu comida ** \- decía Shinosuke mientras se sentaba del lado contrario de Ranma, enfrente de el

\- **si este aquí tienen la comida**\- dijo akane pasando les un plato de curry y un tazón de arroz y un vaso de limonada

Así cuando todos ya tenían su comida akane se dispuso a sentarse pero con quien se dirigió del lado donde estaba su padre y Shinosuke la jalo con delicadeza

-**porque no te sientas con migo akane** – dijo Shinosuke con una sonrisa

-**emm esta** \- pero la jalaron de la otra mano y vio que era Ranma

\- **akane tú, te sentaras con migo** – dijo Ranma jalándola suavemente y la sentó a su lado

La comida empezó, Yoshiro estaba dormido en su cuna

\- **está muy rica hija** – decía Soun comiendo tranquilamente con una sonrisa

\- **si esta deliciosa linda akane sabía que tú eres genial en todo** – decía Shinosuke comiendo con ojos de enamorado

\- **as mejorado pero todavía sabe mejor la comida de Kasumi** – decía Ranma segado por los celos de que Shinosuke le hablara así a su esposa

-** termine**\- dijo akane levantándose de la mesa avía comido demasiado rápido, tomo la mamila de Yoshiro y se sentaba en la sala y le daba de comer

Después de eso todos no emitían ni una sola palabra se dedicaban a comer tranquilamente

Después de un tiempo ya se avía hecho de noche se la avían pasado viendo la tele

\- **muy bien, creo que es hora de irme** – hablo Shinosuke y se levantó y dirigió a la puerta –** nos vemos el lunes akane recuerda muestra cita** – decía Shinosuke sonriendo

-**claro no se me olvida Shinosuke** – decía akane feliz

\- **bueno adiós** – pronuncio Shinosuke y salió de la casa

\- **hija creo que es momento de irme yo también espero que duermas bien**\- decía Soun dándole un beso en la frente a akane y salió de la casa

\- **bueno es hora de irnos a dormir** – decía Ranma bostezado

\- **sí creo que es hora de ir a dormir** – apoyo akane a Ranma y subió las escaleras con Yoshiro en las manos, llego a el cuarto de Yoshiro lo acostó en la cuna y salió del cuarto entro al suyo y encontró a Ranma quitándose la ropa, dejándose solo su bóxer y una camisa de tirantes blanca

Akane sonrojada tomo su piyama entro al baño, se la puso y salió, su piyama era una camisa grande amarilla con un pantalón del mismo color con dibujos de p-chan , los dos se acostaron pero Ranma la abrazo

-** suéltame Ranma** – dijo akane tratando de soltarse

– **No** – dijo Ranma como un niño pequeño

\- **crees que estoy feliz por cómo me trataste hoy, me humillaste e insultaste mi comida** – decía akane tratando de zafarse con aun más fuerza pero fue inútil porque Ranma puso más fuerza en su agarre pegándose completamente a ella

-** perdón akane no quería que te molestaras pero no soy bueno con las palabras y lo sabes perdóname por favor** – decía un Ranma muy arrepentido

\- **lose Ranma y de verdad que trato de entenderte pero es muy difícil** – decía akane, rindiéndose al agarre de Ranma

-** perdóname akane are el esfuerzo de controlar mis celos, pero siempre hay alguien que le gustas y no puedo dejar que te vallas de mi lado no de nuevo** – decía un Ranma demasiado triste y con un leve toque de enfado

\- **está bien Ranma te perdono** – decía akane acomodándose y empezar a dormirse

\- **por eso te amo mi marimacho te prometo que seré mejor para ti y nuestro hijo** – susurro Ranma al oído de akane acomodándose y quedándose profundamente dormido

**Hola chicos de nuevo jajaja espero y les haya gustado el capítulo la verdad todo esto lo estoy haciendo hoy 02/04/2015 no llevaba nada del capítulo lo estaba escribiendo y quitándole las faltas de ortografía y lo estoy subiendo espero y sea de su agrado porque a mí me gusto y les agradezco que se tomaran el tiempo de leerlo, besos y espero sus Reviews emocionada**

**RESPUESTAS DEL CAPITULO 11**

**Mbopizita**: hola gracias por tu sugerencia la verdad en este capítulo lo hice y cambie una que otra cosa gracias por leer el capítulo y que tengas un bonito día

**Hola**: nose si te llamas hola jajaja pero hola de verdad gracias por tus sugerencias me ayudaron mucho y creo que está bien mi capitulo y espero que te haya gustado que tengas un hermoso día

**Nancyricoleon**: hola la verdad yo también creo que Ranma es un tonto pero así lo amamos todos jaja y la otra historia me la voy a subir cuando termine esta que tengas un bonito día

**Sia**: hola sabes me encanta que dejes comentarios largos con tu opinión, yo también pienso que akane no debe perdonar a Ranma , lo de Shampoo se descubrirá después y al parecer Ranma estaba confundido y por eso no busco a akane, pero no puse a akane de niñera porque akane no tenía mama su padre les puso una niñera y pues no tiene una buena opinión de las niñeras, sobre las ideas de akane de tener una familia se aclarara después pero ya verás akane no lo perdonara muy rápido pero también veras que Ranma tendrá su merecido que tengas un hermoso día

**azucenas45**: hola lose a mí también me entristeció pero era necesario y tal vez en el futuro tenga a otra/o bebe y gracias por tu opinión y espero que te gustaran los capitulo que te la pases bonito este día

**RANMAA-K**: hola con tu comentario me sacaste una sonrisa la verdad pienso igual que Ranma es un tonto pero veras que mejorara Ranma en su conducta y Kirin nose que tenga planeado

**Ivy**: espero que te hayan gustado estos capítulos lose se está poniendo emocionante y espero tengas un bonito día

**Laurylucy** hola estoy tratando de actualizar lo más pronto pero tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer lose yo me estoy volviendo loca escribiéndola acá rato me llegan muchas ideas

**Ivy**: creo que me enviaste tu comentario 2 veces por eso te lo respondo dos veces la verdad espero actualizar más pronto que tengas un bonito día

**RESPUESTAS DEL CAPITULO 12**

**ra x ak**: si lose a pasado tiempo pero no tenía nada adelantado de hecho tampoco del capítulo 14 jajá pero espero que te haya gustado el capítulo lo estoy pensando en eso de la tumba pero todavía no tengo muy definida la idea jajá espero y tengas un bonito día

**rya**: ya se besaron haaaaaa la verdad solo quería que leyeran el ansiado beso aunque akane todavía no perdona del todo a Ranma que te pareció la aparición de Soun espero que te gustara el capítulo que tengas un lindo día

**Patohf:** hola yo también pensé abandonar pero me arme de fuerzas y aquí estoy de nuevo a mi también me encanta es tan genial que tengas un hermoso día y también saludos

**Bry:** hola también pensé en que los interrumpieran pero me avía olvidado de Soun así que pensé que si se besaban Soun los descubriría y tendría el capítulo dedicado a el así que espero que te haya gustado el capítulo que tengas un lindo día

**Nancyricoleon**: hola si verdad Ranma es muy celoso aunque lo disimulaba en el anime lo es y muy posesivo espero y te haya gustado el capítulo que tengas un lindo día

**zabitamt1975**: hola también pienso que era bueno que akane tuviera su carácter leí el manga y vi que akane no es solo violenta si no que comprende mucho así que are el carácter de akane conforme el manga espero que te hay gustado el capítulo que tengas un hermoso día


	14. mi secuestrador en mi casa

_**Hola chicos otra vez aquí ya saben que seguiré actualizando pero abecés se me dificulta por la escuela y mis deberes pero ya estoy aquí de nuevo bueno sin as solo les recuerdo que los personajes no me pertenecen si no a RUMIKO TAKAHASHI que nos ha dejado con un trauma por no terminar la serie pero continuemos**_

* * *

_"aaa" –_ piensan

-** aaa-** cuando hablan

(Mi opinión)

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR

\- está bien Ranma te perdono – decía Akane acomodándose y empezar a dormirse

\- por eso te amo mi marimacho te prometo que seré mejor para ti y nuestro hijo – susurro Ranma al oído de Akane acomodándose y quedándose profundamente dormido

* * *

**Ala mañana siguiente**

Akane sentía los rayos del sol en la cara se incómodamente aun no quería levantarse aún no pero tenía que ir a ver a su lindo hijo que no tardaba de despertar trato de levantarse pero algo se lo impidió sintió un gruñido de parte de ese algo que no la dejaba levantarse volteo asía el lado donde la sujetaban y vio a Ranma con el ceño ligeramente fruncido "se ve tan tierno" con barias estrategias logro deshacerse del agarre de Ranma se sentó en la cama y suspiro pero cuando iba a levantarse la vuelve a agarrar y la acuesta en la cama poniendo sus piernas sobre las de ella abrazándola

_"quédate quieta Akane"_\- susurraba Ranma adormilado apretando su agarre volviendo a dormir

Después de un rato quito con cuidado sus brazos y piernas salto de la cama posicionándose unos metros después de la cama Ranma al sentir que le faltaba algo siente el lado se endereza buscando a Akane

**-Akane a ¿dónde vas? –** pregunto Ranma alertado y adormilado tallándose los ojos

**-a la cocina para preparar el desayuno y la mamila de Yoshiro**\- decía Akane estirándose

-**vale está bien –** dijo Ranma volviendo a acostarse y seguir durmiendo

Akane salió de la habitación y fue ala de Yoshiro que estaba al lado y lo vio durmiendo tan tranquilo bajo a la cocina y empezó a sacar los ingredientes para la mamila de Yoshiro, puso la leche a calentar y lavo el biberón y mamila

**-que are de comer hoy** – pensaba Akane en voz alta – **ya se are Ramen con pescado **– dijo Akane y empezó a preparar la comida

Media hora después Akane ya estaba terminando de cocinar y solo faltaba terminar de freír el pescado de pronto Yoshiro empezó a llorar apago la el fuego se limpió las manos y subió corriendo por él bebe lo tomo en brazos y lo empezó a arrullar

**-tranquilo hijo mama está aquí –** decía Akane en susurro –** tranquilo hijo tranquilo-** dijo Akane muy tranquila Yoshiro dejo de llorar – **ese es mi bebe tan lindo que no llora -**

Bajo las escaleras con tranquilidad y puso a Yoshiro en su cuna (es una cuna que compro que es movible) y lo vio se veía con unos grandes ojos color azul su piel clara y su pequeño cabello tan oscuro como la noche

-**que tal tienes hambre-** pregunto Akane al bebe el cual solo le contesto riéndose – **sí, si tienes hambre verdad** – le dijo Akane se dio la vuelta prendió de nuevo la estufa y puso a calentar la leche después de un rato estaba lista la sirvió y vio que estuviera a la temperatura adecuada y se la dio después se puso a terminar de cocinar

**-listo ya está –** se dijo así misma Akane y volteo a ver al bebe – **ya terminaste bebe que buen hijo tengo** – dijo Akane y lo levanto y le empezó a dar palmaditas en la espalda y él bebe repitió- **ya estás listo ahora vamos a despertar a papa para que venga a desayunar -** dijo Akane tomándolo en brazos y subió al cuarto de Ranma

Y lo miro estaba completamente dormido abrazando una almohada y murmurando cosas inentendibles acomodo al bebe en su brazo y se acercó a su "adorado" esposo

**-Ranma-** lo zarandeo muy levemente con el brazo que tenía libre pero no recibió respuesta **–Ranma despierta** – decía Akane un poco más fuerte se estaba desesperando pero aun así no tenía respuesta de parte de él ,hasta que se le ocurrió una fantástica idea **– bueno si no te quieres levantar iré a llamar a Shinosuke para que desayune con migo y Yoshiro** –lo dijo bastante alto y se dio media vuelta y emprendió camino asía la puerta iba a abrirla cuando sintió un agarre en su mano libre se dio la vuelta y vio a un Ranma adormilado pro en su mirada avía enojo y ¿miedo?

**\- ni creas que le hablaras a ese idiota para que venga bastante tuve ayer de el –** decía un Ranma medio enojado

**-vale –** dijo Akane aguantando la risa **– buenos días Ranma –** decía mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba asía la puerta **–ya está el desayuno te esperamos abajo –**decía Akane mientras salía de la habitación y bajaba al comedor –** aquí te voy a dejar un momento te quedas tranquilito**\- decía Akane mientras ponía a Yoshiro en su cuna y serbia el desayuno unos minutos después bajaba un Ranma medio adormilado

**-que bien huele** –decía sentándose Ranma sentándose en la mesa y empezando a comer **– y esta delicioso –** decía degustando la comida de Akane

-**qué bueno que te guste –** pronuncio Akane con mucha dulzura

_"Tal vez las cosas se estén arreglando entre nosotros"_ pensaba con una sonrisa Ranma levanto la mirada y vio que Akane le estaba hablando al bebe – estabas hablando con él bebe – pregunto confundido _"mierda creo que no"_

**-por supuesto a quien mas** – decía Akane con una sonrisa –** come mucho es igual de glotón que tu pero él es lindo cuando come-** dijo Akane mirando con burla a Ranma

\- **que insinúas** – pregunto Ranma ofendido – **yo siempre soy guapo hasta cuándo como** – dijo con orgullo y el ego subido hasta las nubes

-** Yoshiro tienes sueño** – dijo viendo como él bebe estaba serrando lo ojos ignorando olímpicamente a su esposo – **ven vamos primero tienes que repetir** – lo hazlo en brazos y le empezó a dar palmaditas en la espalda y él bebe repitió – **muy bien ahora si puedes dormir** – le dijo y empezó a arrullarlo en sus brazos hasta que le bebe se quedó completamente dormido y lo puso en su cuna (que movió de la cocina al comedor)

**-y que piensas hacer hoy Akane -** decía un Ranma aun comiendo tranquilamente

**\- pues no se la verdad tal vez lleve al parque a Yoshiro y luego solo regresáramos a casa y veremos una película** – decía Akane con una sonrisa comiendo tranquilamente –** y tu** –pregunto con poco interés

**\- voy a ir a trabajar y en la noche regreso tal vez podríamos salir a cenar** – dijo Ranma un concentrado en su comida

**\- está bien –**decía Akane sin ponerle mucha atención

**\- gracias por la comida –** Ranma se levantó **–voy a arreglarme para ir a la oficina** – aviso y subió las escaleras para llegar a la habitación

Mientras tanto Akane miraba a Yoshiro con una tímida sonrisa mientras acariciaba su pequeña cara" _eres tan lindo no puedo creer que la que te tubo en su vientre no te quiso porque no es tu mama tu mama soy yo eres mi guapísimo hijo "_ pensaba Akane mientras seguía acariciando su cara con cariño _"eres igual que tu padre de guapo aunque creo que tú lo eres mucho más "_ Akane tenía una mirada soñadora **"la verdad tu eres mi hijo y como mi hijo te voy a querer no me importa que no hayas crecido en mi vientre tu eres mi hijo y nunca dejaras de serlo "** seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos Akane

Tan sumergida estaba en sus pensamiento que no noto que Ranma la estaba viendo desde hace un buen rato ya se avía terminado de arreglar y bajo para despedirse y posteriormente irse a trabajar pero la imagen de una Akane acariciando con mucho cariño a un bebe dormido _"se ve tan hermosa con esa mirada llena de cariño "_ pensaba Ranma con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro_ "lástima que no sea para mi esa hermosa mirada"_ pensó con tristeza un Ranma dolido por sus propios pensamientos decidió intervenir en la hermosa escena que protagonizaban su Akane y hijo

**-Akane ya me voy a trabajar-** dijo Ranma acercándose a ella

Akane dio un pequeño salto no avía notado su presencia**-claro oye donde esta las sirvientas –** pregunto Akane recordando que una sirvienta la avía ido a despertarla el día que llego a la casa

**\- les he dado unos días de descanso para que estuviéramos solos –** dijo Ranma tranquilo-** regresan mañana-**agrego dándole en beso al bebe en la mejilla y después volteo hacia donde estaba Akane y le dio un beso en la boca

Akane estaba en shock Ranma la estaba besando ¿BESANDO? eso era obvio pero la verdadera pregunta es ¿Por qué? Pero lo que más le perturbaba era que le estaba gustando mejor dicho le encantaba pero NO era correcto así que lo empujo con un poco de fuerza

Ranma por su parte estaba realmente en las nubes besando sus labios ya se le avía hecho extraño que no lo empujara ya se estaba perdiendo en el beso cuando sintió las manos de Akane en su pecho empujándolo suavemente pero con bastante fuerza para separarlo de ella cuando la vio la cara de Akane ella estaba completamente sonrojada con la respiración levemente agitada

**\- Ranma ¿porque me besas?-** pregunto Akane todavía sonrojada

Pero Ranma se acercó y le beso la frente – **ya me voy Akane recuerda vamos a ir a cenar en cuanto llegue espero y se la pasen bien los dos –** se despidió y se escuchó como se cerraba la puerta

Akane todavía estaba en shock por lo que avía hecho Ranma realmente la avía besado y fue un beso tan dulce lleno de amor pero eso era un error Ranma la avía engañado tal vez todavía lo amaba pero aún no lo perdonaba

Así que le dedico toda la atención a Yoshiro ese bebe tan lindo que dormía tranquilamente era tan lindo como no amarlo

Lo levanto con mucho cuidado y lo llevo al cuarto de arriba lo puso en su cuna al lado de la cama y ella se acostó todavía era temprano se podía dormir un rato más se estaba quedando dormida cuando suena el timbre maldijo por debajo y se levantó y le dio un último vistazo a Yoshiro y bajo abrió se sorprendió al ver a toma enfrente de ella

**\- hola Akane ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?-**le dijo Toma con una gran sonrisa

**-hola toma pues la última vez desde que me secuestraste –** dijo Akane con ironía por la pregunta de Toma

**\- oh vamos Akane todavía resentía por el secuestro –** le respondió arrepentido de haberla raptado Akane le avía caído bien aunque no la hubiera tratado además de muy pero muy bella

**\- ya vale, pasa –** dijo Akane dejándolo entrar la verdad no importaba que la hubiera secuestrado de todos modos no le avía hecho nada malo además se divirtió un buen rato

Toma entro y se sorprendió que akane lo invitara a pasar después de lo que hizo después de que se fue Akane o mejor dicho se la llevo su esposo se puso a reflexionar y ya que no podía estar con ella como pareja por lómenos como amigos y a eso avía ido a su casa para arreglar las cosas y así quedar como amigos

**\- ¿quieres algo para tomar?-** pregunto Akane guiándolo a la sala con un poco de sueño

**\- no gracias –** le respondió Toma llegando alas sala y sentándose en el sofá y viendo como Akane tomaba asiento enfrente de el

**\- y dime que te trae por aquí-** pregunto Akane a Toma no por nada viene tu secuestrador a tu casa poco después de secuestrarte y con tanta amabilidad

**\- pues he recapacitado y quisiera pedirte perdón sé que no fue bueno que te secuestrara y me comporte como un patán aun sabiendo que eras casada –** dijo viéndola a los ojos realmente estaba arrepentido

**\- está bien fue de cierta forma terroríficamente divertido –** dijo Akane con una dulce sonrisa de verdad Toma se veía arrepentido y porque no hacerse amigos

**-y espero que podamos ser amigos y que nos llevamos bien dejando el secuestro a un lado –** dijo avergonzado Toma

**\- por supuesto no te preocupes hay que ser buenos amigos todo olvidado –** dijo Akane mostrando una radiante sonrisa

Entonces se escuchó un llanto proveniente del piso de arriba Akane se levantó rápido y subió ante la atenta mirada de toma unos pocos minutos después la vio bajando con bebe en sus brazos

**\- mira él es mi hijo se lama Yoshiro –** dijo Akane enseñándole al pequeño bebe en sus brazos que tenía los bracitos extendidos y sonriendo y sus grandes ojos color azul viendo a su mama

**\- no sabía que tenías un hijo-** respondió sorprendido por conocer al primogénito de Ranma Saotome

**\- bueno pues ahora lo sabes – **dijo Akane sonriendo con una mirada soñadora dedicada a su hijo

**\- te queda bien ser madre te vez muy feliz –** dijo toma viendo la mirada soñadora de Akane

**\- es que es tan fantástico ser madre pero una gran responsabilidad al tener una vida que cuidar –** respondió Akane

**\- exacto vez eres una excelente madre –** dijo toma viendo al bebe que Akane tenía en sus manos se veía tan bien le sentaba muy ser madre

**\- gracias –** dijo Akane sonrojada por el comentario de Toma y así pasaron a la sala para seguir platicando un buen rato sobre temas sin importancia de cosas de la vida después de un tiempo Yoshiro se quedó dormido y así Akane se dio cuenta de la hora eran la una de la tarde

**\- me acompañas ala cocina tengo que hacer de comer –** dijo Akane levantándose del sofá dirigiéndose ala cocina seguida por Toma que momentos antes avía asentido para acompañarla a la cocina

Akane puso a Yoshiro en su cuna y siguieron platicando mientras hacía de comer cuando estaba terminando de cocinar

**\- oye podrías probar esto –** dijo Akane dándole un poco de curry (no sé si lo escribí bien) en la boca con una cuchara ya le tenía bastante confianza ya se estaba convirtiendo en su mejor amigo

Ranma estaba feliz de poder regresar antes del anochecer y poder estar más tiempo con su linda familia avía sido un día lleno de trabajo pero termino antes de lo pensado manejo como alma que lleva el diablo para llegar más rápido , llego a su casa estaciono el carro pero vio un auto se color azul fuerte estacionado enfrente de su puerta estaciono el carro y se bajó entro a la casa sin hacer mucho ruido no veía a su esposa ni en la sala ni en la habitación vio la hora y se dio cuenta que eran la una y media debería estar en la cocina entro rápido y vio a SU esposa dándole de comer en la boca a toma el que la avía secuestrado la sangre le hervía al ver a su esposa dándole de comer en la boca a un hombre que no era el

-** ¡ QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ! –** grito Ranma esa escena que lo puso furioso al ver a SU ESPOSA CON OTRO

_**Hola chicos y chicas aquí está el nuevo capítulo sé que me he tardado pero tenía que echarle ganas a mis calificaciones y ya me di un tiempo para poder hacer el capítulo espero que les guste y por favor dejen Reviews **__**espero poder subir el siguiente capítulo lo más pronto posible besos los quiero subí una pequeña historia que se llama cita para 3 por si lo quieres leer fue la primera historia que escribí lo quiero**_

_**RESPUESTAS DE COMENTARIOS**_

**zabitamt1975**** hola la verdad le estoy dando un poco de carácter pero ya verás que dentro de poco se sabrá la verdad sobre lo de Shampoo pero eso será después espero que este capítulo te guste y me vuelvas a dejar un lindo comentario **

**RyaOtaku hola ya leí tu historia la verdad me gusto saque una nueva historia corta y me gustaría que la leyeras y me dejes un comentario**

**Rya que bueno que te allá gustado sí creo que era hora que apareciera Soun y publique una nueva historia espero y te guste y me dejes un comentario y también espero que me lo dejes en este capitulo **

**Patohf**** hola lose yo quisiera escribir más y también extraño sus comentarios el lemon creo que sería más adelante también soy un poco pervertida pero dentro de poco abra lemon besos y no olvides de dejar un comentario y tengo una nueva historia que tal vez quisieras leer y me dejes un comentario besos**


	15. visitas

Hola chicos y chicas ya volví Salí hace unos días pero me tome un descanso y tengo de vacasiones 1 mes y medio así que me van a ver aquí seguido espera ya tengo todo planeado sobre la historia pero a ver si sigo con mi idea o la cambio porque quiero acabar esta historia tengo como 19 historias pendientes de Ranma y 1 de Inuyasha jajá pero bueno empezamos solo les recuerdo que los personajes no me pertenecen si no a RUMIKO TAKAHASHI que nos ha dejado con un trauma por no terminar la serie pero continuemos

_"aaa"_ – piensan

**aaa **cuando hablan

(Mi opinión)

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR

Ranma estaba feliz de poder regresar antes del anochecer y poder estar más tiempo con su linda familia avía sido un día lleno de trabajo pero termino antes de lo pensado manejo

Como alma que lleva el diablo para llegar más rápido, llego a su casa estaciono el carro pero vio un auto se color azul fuerte estacionado enfrente de su puerta estaciono el carro y

Se bajó entro a la casa sin hacer mucho ruido no veía a su esposa ni en la sala ni en la habitación vio la hora y se dio cuenta que eran la una y media debería estar en la cocina

entro rápido y vio a SU esposa dándole de comer en la boca a toma el que la avía secuestrado la sangre le hervía al ver a su esposa dándole de comer en la boca a un hombre que No era el

** ¡QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ! –** grito Ranma esa escena que lo puso furioso al ver a SU ESPOSA CON OTRO

Akane se sorprendió por el grito de Ranma que le sucedía para pegar un grito así **–que te pasa Ranma tranquilízate –** dijo alejándose de Toma y arrullando al bebe que estaba despertándose por el ruido producido cuando se volvió a dormir lo dejo en la cuna se acercó a Ranma y lo tomo de la oreja –**espera un momento Toma tengo que hablar con Ranma** – dijo Akane mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la sala para poder hablar con el

**-¿qué te sucede? he, porque gritas** – dijo llegando y soltándole la oreja

-**como que porque grito le estabas dando de comer en la boca a Toma** – dijo en tono de capricho (ya saben ese que usan los niños)

-**¿Y? **– respondió Akane con cara de confusión ante lo que avía dicho Ranma, no entendía porque Ranma estaba entre enojado y resentido

\- **¿Qué? como ¿Y?** – dijo enojado que acaso no entendía la gravedad del asunto y en cuanto vio que alzo una ceja supo que no entendía – **porque le das de comer en la boca después de que te secuestro y lo mantienes en la casa y para colmo me engañas con él, se supone que solo a mí me tenías que tratar así, solo me podías dar de comer así y verme así como lo vez a el** – dijo Ranma pero no pensó en sus palabra

**\- entonces quieres piensas que te engaño y ¿quieres que te vea y trate como un amigo?**\- pregunto Akane viéndolo a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa

\- **¿Qué? ¡NO! Tu no vez a Toma como un amigo lo ves como algo mas** – dijo Ranma desviando la mirada hacia otro lado con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas

**\- no Ranma yo veo a toma como un amigo me cayó bien la verdad no nos conocimos en la mejor situación pero es bueno el chico –** aclaro Akane con una sonrisa en sus labios y empezó a caminar hacia la cocina para seguir terminando de cocinar y hablar con toma a veces eran lindos los celos de Ranma

**\- oye Akane -** le hablo Ranma con un ligero sonrojo

**\- dime –** le contesto dándose la vuelta hacia donde estaba el con una sonrisa

**-es que bueno... he...Bueno** – tartamudeo Ranma sonrojándose aún más y muy nervioso **– no me has dado la bienvenida** – susurro Ranma con la vista agachada

Akane no creyó lo que escucho solo sonrió y se acercó a le lo abraso y le dijo **– bienvenido Ranma –**susurro y lo apretó después se dio la vuelta para ir a la cocina

Ranma la siguió y cuando llegaron a la cocina vieron a toma jugando con él bebe y asiéndole todo tipo de caras para que él bebe se riera Akane vio la escena con mucha ternura y se fue a terminar de cocinar mientras tanto Ranma se sentó y la observo cada movimiento que hacia se veía tan linda y delicada

**-listo ya termine pasen a la mesa ahora les llevo la comida-** dijo Akane con una bonita sonrisa – **oye Ranma podrías llevar a Yoshiro por favor** – le hablo Akane a Ranma volteándolo a ver para ver como Ranma cargaba a Yoshiro y él bebe reía por como lo hacía caras su papa y una tímida sonrisa salió de los labios de Akane

Cuando los vio salir se dio vuelta y agarro unos platos y sirvió curry para los 3 y una mamila para Yoshiro además de pescado, bolas de arroz y setas llevo todo a la mesa y se sentó al lado de Ranma enfrente estaba Toma y tenía al bebe al lado de ella le puso la mamila en la boca y él bebe la sostuvo con sus manitas después todos dijeron al unido

-**Itadakimasu**\- y comenzaron a comer tranquilamente pero cada quien veía a una persona Ranma miraba a Toma con enojo _"¿porque la mira tanto?"_ se preguntaba Ranma mirándolo, mientras tanto Toma miraba a Akane con cariño _"me alegra a ver arreglado las cosas con ella"_ pensaba Toma todavía con la mirada de cariño y Akane veía a Ranma con _confusión "¿Qué le pasa a este? ¿Porque esta tan serio?"_ se preguntaba Akane

Ala mitad de la comida Ranma decidió hablar ya le estaba fastidiando el silencio volteo a ver a Akane

**\- ¿Qué hiciste hoy Akane?** – pregunto con una sonrisa y con cariño en su mirada aunque estaba un poco incómodo porque Toma estaba viéndolos con mucha atención

**-pues después de irte me iba a dormir un rato mas pero sonó la puerta tome a Yoshiro y fui a abrir y era Toma pues hablamos y lo invite a pasar nos la pasamos hablando y luego fuimos a la cocina y me puse a hacer la comida y le di a Toma que probara la comida y entonces tu llegaste y gritaste** – le respondió Akane con un dedo en la barbilla y la mirada hacia el techo (ustedes saben la que hacen en los animes cuando piensan)

**\- entonces te la pasaste todo el tiempo con Toma-** más que preguntar afirmo con la mandíbula apretando se estaba aguantando sabía que debía confiar en ella y cuando vio su sonrisa se tranquilizó Akane siempre lo hacía que se calmara

**\- si Toma es un buen amigo creo que si nos hubiéramos conocido de otra forma nos hubiéramos llevado excelente pero nunca es tarde para volver a comenzar con algo – **menciono Akane mirando a ambos

Después de que todos terminaron de comer Akane recogió los platos y dejo que Ranma y Toma cuidaran a Yoshiro

Cuando estuvo todo arreglado y él bebe ya estaba dormido en su cuarto los 3 fueron a la sala a hablar un rato todavía era temprano

**-¿Qué tal te la pasaste Toma?-**pregunto Akane con una sonrisa y teniendo contacto visual

**\- me la pase increíble Akane en verdad tu compañía es la mejor** – respondió Toma con una sonrisa y sinceridad en sus ojos

Ranma al ver como Toma veía a Akane que estaba a su lado solo atino a tomarle la mano porque por un momento se sintió inseguro

**-gracias Toma tu compañía también es agradable –** le respondió Akane y apretando la mano a Ranma para darle confianza sabía que se sentía inseguro tan solo con verlo a los ojos

Siguieron hablando durante un buen rato sobre cosas relevantes pero en ese laxo de tiempo Ranma y Akane no se soltaron se sentían cómodos como hace mucho no se sentían así de bien (la verdad me pase como 1 hora para ver que más conversaban y no se me ocurrió nada) luego de que paso el tiempo se hizo de noche y Toma decidió irse y como buenos anfitriones Ranma y Akane lo llevaron a la puerta

**\- buenas noches señor Saotome y linda Akane – **dijo Toma que ya iba de salida

**\- igualmente Toma –**le respondía Akane mientras Ranma simplemente hizo un movimiento con su cabeza que significaba "igual"

Después de que Toma se fuera Ranma y Akane se dirigieron a la habitación Akane tomo su ropa de dormir y se metió al baño mientras Ranma se cambiaba en la habitación cuando los 2 estuvieron listos se metieron en la cama y hubo un silencio pero no incomodo si no de confusión nunca se avían quedado sin palabras

**-por primera vez me siento tranquilo –** menciono Ranma viendo el techo y los brazos atrás de su cabeza

**\- si hace mucho que no hemos estado tan relajados-** respondió Akane también viendo el techo

Los dos se dieron la vuelta para verse a los ojos y se sonrojaron mientras mostraban una gran sonrisa

Y fueron cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo y inconscientemente los dos se fueron acercando hasta que akane quedo pegada al pecho de Ranma y él tenía su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Akane y tenían las piernas entrelazadas los dos dieron un suspiro

Las 3:00 de la mañana se empezó a oír el llanto de Yoshiro despertó primero Akane como buena mama medio adormilada trato de levantarse pero las piernas entrelazadas y la mano de Ranma en su cintura no ayudaban en nada cuando se dio cuenta de la posición se sonrojo completamente pero el llanto de su hijo la trajo a la realidad y trato de salir pero fue en vano porque Ranma la apretó aún más resignada sabiendo que Ranma no la soltara empezó a despertarlo

**\- Ranma** –susurro Akane tratando de despertarlo sin embargo Ranma no se movió ni un milímetro lo movió un poco pero Ranma no despertaba cansada de tratar de despertarlo suavemente utilizo su modo rudo

**-RANMA SAOTOME**\- grito en su oído Akane, Ranma salto de la cama al escuchar el grito de Akane

**\- QUE DIABLOS-** volteo a ver a todos lado y lo único que alcanzó a ver fue a Akane saliendo de la habitación corriendo salió con lentitud al escuchar el llanto de su hijo se dirigió a la habitación de Yoshiro y vio que Akane lo cargaba y lo mecía suavemente de un lado a otro y lo pegaba a ella mientras lo miraba con ternura él bebe se empezó a quedarse dormido Akane lo dejo en su cuna se dio la vuelta y vio a Ranma mirándola fijamente

**-¿Qué?-** pregunto Akane sonrojándose ligeramente la ponía nerviosa la mirada de Ranma

**\- eres una excelente mama-** le respondió Ranma **– te vez linda –** agrego sin pensar cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho se sonrojo de sobremanera

Akane al oír las palabras de Ranma se sonrojo de sobre manera últimamente lo hacía mucho pero es que Ranma se estaba portando demasiado dulce claro apartando los celos pero eso significaba que le importaba o ¿no? Además que era tierno como fruncía el ceño y ponía sus ojos de tristeza

El silencio reinaba la habitación ninguno de los dos sabía que decir ambos se sentía nerviosos pero Ranma se armó de valor se acercó y la abrazo con fuerza y le susurro en su oído **–te quiero-** y después le beso la frente

Akane estaba sorprendida nunca pensó que Ranma le fuera a decir eso y solo atino a abrazarlo con mucho cariño no podía responderle porque tenía las emociones revueltas por un lado lo odiaba y por el otro lo quería y no podía responderle si no estaba segura

Ranma entendió su silencio simplemente sonrió y la cargo de manera nupcial y la llevo a su recamara la acostó con mucha delicadeza y le beso la frente después él se pasó a su lado se acercó a ella a abrazarla y Akane correspondió al abrazo con mucha timidez y después de un tiempo ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos con una pequeñas sonrisas en sus labios

ALA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Ranma fue el primero en despertar ya que algunos rayos del sol le estaban dando en la cara y vio a Akane recostada en su pecho un poco despeinada pero tan tranquila a Ranma sele formo una sonrisa le encantaba que al despertar lo primero que viera fuera a Akane la atrajo más a su pecho y la siguió mirando hasta que Akane empezó a despertar y levanto la cara encontrándose con la profunda mirada de Ranma que reflejaba ternura Akane se sonrojo bastante ante la mirada de Ranma

Entonces Ranma empezó a acercarse cada vez más y más a Akane sus labios estaban rosando y Akane estaba cerrando los ojos casi unían en un beso cuando se escuchó el sonido del timbre de la casa lo que provocó que Akane se separara de Ranma bruscamente y saliera muy avergonzada para abrir la puerta sin ver a Ranma mientras tanto nuestro chico de la trenza maldijo por debajo y se levantó para seguir a su esposa mientras Akane llego a la puerta la abrió y se sorprendió al ver que era nada más y nada menos que el papa de Ranma

\- **buenos días Akane o mejor dicho hija** – saludo Genma non una media sonrisa

**\- bu..buenos días** – tartamudeo Akane al ver a su tío Genma

**-¿quién es Akane?-** pregunto Ranma al ponerse detrás de akane y ver quien era la persona que lo interrumpió en un gran momento pero se sorprendió al ver a su padre **– papa-** fue lo único que salió de sus labios

Hola asta aquí el capítulo ustedes se preguntaran porque el nerviosismo de ambos protagonistas pues recuerden que el papa de Ranma como el papa de Akane no están de acuerdo con que ellos regresen por que Ranma le hizo daño a Akane espero y les guste el capítulo y gracias por sus comentarios los quiero mucho mucho y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo

RECUERDEN DEJARME UN COMENTARIO DE QUE LES PARECIO EL CAPITULO

**RESPUESTAS DE REVIEWS:**

**RyaOtaku:** hola me da gusto que te gustara el capítulo y espero que te guste este la verdad está muy buena tu historia solo hay que tener constancia y veras que tendrás mucho éxito saludos

**serenitymoon20****:** primero me da gusto que te guste el capítulo y espero que este también y lose akane no debería perdonar a Ranma pero el insiste mucho y poco a poco va ganando el corazón de ella y pues se fue con Ukyo porque estaba sorprendido de que las cosas pasaran muy rápido y no regreso por su tonto orgullo y no la quería solo fue una aventura como con Shampoo pero ya verás lo que le pasa por sus aventuras

**Patohf****:** hola espero y te guste el capítulo y si dan ganas de patearle el trasero pero bueno como ya Salí de vacaciones espero actualizar más pronto ¡SALUDOS!


	16. mi suegro y mi docotor

Hola chic hoy ya subo el siguiente capítulo porque ya tocaba subir capitulo además que me deprimí un poco porque en el antiguo capitulo solo recibí 3 comentarios que agradezco pero nadie más me envió un comentario pero bueno espero que esta vez si reciba comentarios vale ya solo me queda recordarles que los personajes no me pertenecen si no a RUMIKO TAKAHASHI que nos ha dejado con un trauma por no terminar la serie pero continuemos

_"aaa"_ – piensan

**aaa **cuando hablan

(Mi opinión)

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR

\- **buenos días Akane o mejor dicho hija** – saludo Genma non una media sonrisa

**\- bu..buenos días** – tartamudeo Akane al ver a su tío Genma

**-¿quién es Akane?-** pregunto Ranma al ponerse detrás de akane y ver quien era la persona que lo interrumpió en un gran momento pero se sorprendió al ver a su padre **– papa-** fue lo único que salió de sus labios

* * *

**-hola hijo tanto tiempo sin vernos** – dijo Genma mirando fijamente a Ranma que estaba totalmente pálido **– Akane hija hace mucho que no nos vemos –** volvió a decir Genma mirando a Akane

**\- hola tío tanto tiempo sin vernos pero ¿desea pasar tío Genma? –** respondió Akane con una sonrisa ella quería mucho a Genma era como un padre para ella

**-claro solo si el idiota de mi hijo me deja pasar –** respondió Genma mirando desafiante a su hijo

Ranma volvió a la realidad cuando escucho a su padre insultándolo

**-vamos viejo pasa ya-** respondió Ranma con una sonrisa

**-qué hijo más desagradecido tengo deberías decir padre amo de las artes marciales hazme el favor de pasar a mi humilde mansión que no merece que la pises –** dijo Genma mientras entraba a la mansión con una gran sonrisa

-** ¡ya cállate! –** le grito Ranma mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza

**\- pero que hijo tan despreciable tengo que me golpea apenas me ve que he hecho para merecerlo –** respondió Genma con un gran chipote en la cabeza y llorando

**-vamos tío tranquilízate ignora al hijo desagradecido que tienes –** le dijo Akane a su tío Genma tratando de consolarlo

**-yo no soy ningún desgraciado Akane –** reclamo Ranma

**\- ya bueno que les parece si nos vamos a la sala y les preparo un Ramen, galletas con chispas de chocolate y un té** –dijo Akane tratando de calmar a los dos Saotome aves es las cosas con el tiempo no cambiaban

**-¡claro!-** respondieron padre e hijo con los ojos llenos de emoción y un brillo especial

Akane se fue a la cocina no es que le encantara cocinar pero aves es era lindo ver la cara de felicidad de las caras que ponían cuando comían

**-buenos días señora Saotome –** saludo una sirvienta enfrente de ella sonriéndole con tranquilidad

Como se le pudo haber olvidado que hoy llegaban las sirvientas si Ranma se lo había dicho ayer pero después todo lo que paso se olvidó por completo

**-buenos días –** respondí Akane después de salid del shock –oye te puedo pedir algo mmm ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto Akane

**\- ha que descortés mi nombre es Ayumi mucho gusto la verdad usted es muy linda y me gustaría que compartiremos una amistad no soy así pero te veo y me trasmites tanta paz pero tal vez no te quieres mesclar con la servidumbre perdón-** dijo la chica tan pero cambiaba de emociones y pensamientos tan rápido

Akane se sintió avergonzada por lo de que transmitía paz hace mucho que no se lo decían pero se sentía feliz así que con las mejillas todas sonrojadas le ofreció su amistad**\- claro que puedes ser mi amiga tu eres genial y me agradaría tener una amiga en esta inmensa mansión abecés me siento tan sola-** termino la frase con una triste sonrisa

**\- ¿enserio? Eso sería fantástico –** respondió con una sonrisa Ayumi

**\- si lose es fantástico oye te puedo pedir un favor-** pregunto Akane volviendo a la realidad tenía que hacer la comida para Ranma y su papa pero por lómenos ahora tenía una amiga en la mansión

-**claro dime estoy a tus ordenes** – respondió Ayumi en posición de soldado

**\- pues es que quería saber si podrías hacer Ramen, galletas con chispas de chocolate y te para tres persona por favor y una mamila-** dijo Akane con una sonrisa los ojos brillantes y las mejillas sonrosadas

**-claro sargento-** respondió riendo Ayumi mientras iba con las demás sirvientas para hacer el pedido de Akane

Akane iba de regreso a la sala cuando se topó con un pecho muy cálido y masculino alzo la mirada y vio a Ranma mirándola fijamente

**\- lo siento Ranma no te vi –** dijo Akane con una sonrisa mientras daba un paso para atas pero de un movimiento rápido Ranma la acorralo hacia la pared más cercana y bajo un poco su cabeza hasta su oído y con una sonrisa le susurro

**-hay Akane ahora tengo que cuidar de que las sirvientas no me quiten a mi linda esposa** – dijo Ranma mientras soltaba una pequeña risa Akane estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas, no podía creer lo que Ranma le estaba diciendo salió de shock cuando Ranma se fue acercando cada vez más a su boca la estaba rosando y eres electrizante sentir su aliento tan cerca cerro los ojos esperando que Ranma la besara y por fin la beso fue un beso dulce y tierno, Ranma agarro la cabeza de Akane y la acerco más a él para profundizar el beso el aire les así falta y maldijeron a sus pulmones se separaron lentamente, Ranma sonrió con una dulzura que Akane la dejo completamente embobada

**\- me debías ese beso desde la mañana** – Ranma fue el primero en hablar aun con esa sonrisa

Akane estaba simplemente roja, no sabía que decir estaba completamente paralizada peor justo cuando iba a hablar una voz la interrumpió

**-Akane-chan un señor vino a buscarte –** informo Ayumi entrando a la cocina encontrándose con la romántica escena **– oh lo siento no quería interrumpir –** agrego rápidamente Ayumi que estaba muy roja

Akane se deslizo de la "cárcel" de Ranma y se acercó a Ayumi**\- no te preocupes no interrumpes nada –** le respondió akane con una sonrisa y medio sonroja** – pero dime ¿Quién me busca?-** agrego rápidamente Akane con una sonrisa

**\- se bueno me dijo que se llamaba tofu –** dijo Ayumi pensativa **– te está esperando en la sala junto con el señor Genma –** agrego Ayumi un momento después

Akane solo escucho eso y salió corriendo en dirección a la sala abrió la puerta y lo vio parado viendo fijamente a su tío Genma

**\- ¡Tofu –san!-** grito a todo pulmón Akane mientras corría hacia él y lo abrazaba tofu le devolvió el abrazo pero no duro mucho porque unos fuertes brazos los separaron

**-buenos días señor –** dijo Ranma con cara sombría que espantaría a cualquiera mientras sostenía a Akane de a cintura

**\- oh mucho gusto soy tofu Takeda** – respondió el doctor con una sonrisa

**\- igualmente soy Ranma Saotome un gusto-** respondió Ranma iba a agregar otra cosa cuando un fuerte golpe lo llevo justo al piso con akane arriba de él, Ranma estaba sorprendido nunca pensó que el señor tofu le podría golpear **– pero qué demonios –** dijo Ranma mientras se levantaba junto con Akane

**\- eso fue por lo que le hiciste a Akane-chan –** dijo el doctor tofu con una sonrisa y mirándolo alegremente

**\- y tu quien eres para recriminármelo –** dijo Ranma mirándolo furioso

**-yo soy –** no termino de hablar cuando Ranma lo interrumpió

**\- ¿sabes? No me importa quién eres pero si intentas algo con Akane déjame decirte es mi ESPOSA y tú no vas a hacer que se valla de mi lado si quieres golpéame todo lo que quieras pero ella nunca se ira contigo ella se quedara solo conmigo –** dijo Ranma con coraje si él creía que le iba a alejar a akane de su lado estaba muy equivocado ella se iba a quedar con el

Se escuchó una tremenda carcajada por toda la habitación era de parte del doctor tofu que se sostenía el estómago mientras se reía, mientras Ranma lo veía mu confundido ¿de qué se estaba riendo? Mientras Akane simplemente estaba viendo al doctor con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro y sonrojada por lo que avía dicho Ranma y Genma estaba viendo la escena sorprendido

**\- tranquilo muchacho no me voy a llevar a Akane-chan –** dijo el doctor tofu cuando paro de reír

**-pero entonces a que vino y porque me golpeo-** pregunto Ranma rascando nerviosamente la nuca

**\- pues lo que sucede es que yo soy el esposo de Kasumi y vine a asegurarme que Akane estuviera bien si no lo estaba me la iba a llevar pero como veo que la defiendes mucho creo que está en buenas manos –** dijo en doctor tofu con una sonrisa y después agrego **-y te golpe por la simple razón que heriste a Akane-chan hace mucho tiempo y siempre quise golpearte por lo que le iste pero espero que no lo vulvas a repetir-**dijo seriamente el doctor tofu

**-no se preocupe no volveré a cometer el mismo error dos veces –** le respondió serio Ranma mientras estrechaba su mano con el doctor tofu pero el doctor tofu le dio un abrazo **–pero le debo decir que no quiero que vuelva a acercarse tanto a Akane**\- susurro cuando se estaban abrazando

El doctor simplemente se separó y asintió mientras sonreía, Akane se acercó a ambos que estaban con una tranquila sonrisa en los labios

**\- bueno doctor tofu se quedara a desayunar ¿verdad?- **pregunto con una sonrisa Akane mientras lo veía y ignoraba olímpicamente a Ranma

**-claro Akane-chan será un placer –** respondió el doctor mirando a Akane y luego volteando su mirada a Ranma que tenía sus ojos puestos en Akane ella simplemente le asintió al doctor tofu y se fue dando brinquitos de alegría en dirección a la cocina tenía que pedirle a Ayumi que preparara más comida además de ir por su hijo ahora que lo recordaba tenía que cambiarse de ropa_ "que vergüenza aún sigo en piyama"_ pensaba akane mientras iba a la cocina

Mientras en la sala se dio un ambiente tenso no solo porque Ranma miraba fijamente al doctor tofu si no también porque tofu no le hacía nada de caso ha Ranma

**\- bueno señor tofu que le parece tomar a ciento –** pregunto Ranma aun sin despegar la mirada de él _"¿cómo lo abra conocido Akane? Y ¿Por qué tiene tanta confianza con el?"_ esas preguntas estaban en la cabeza de Ranma mientras veía como el doctor tofu se sentaba y él lo imitaba al igual que su padre

**\- no me digas tofu Ranma se haces sentir viejo –** respondió el doctor con una sonrisa sin sentir incomodidad de cómo lo miraba Ranma

**\- está bien tofu –** respondió Ranma suavizando su mirada de todos modos él era el esposo de Kasumi que amenaza representaría el_ "con que no se hacer que tanto ha Akane todo está bien"_-con esos pensamientos Ranma se relajó por completo

**\- dime Ranma seguramente tienes algunas preguntas que decirme sobre la pequeña Akane-chan ¿no?-** hablo otra vez el doctor tofu mirándolo con calma no se veía tan malo después de todo y se notaba mucho que quería mas bien amaba a Akane pero esto no era para bajar la guardia

**\- pues realmente si me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas-** respondió Ranma e hiso una pequeña pausa** – me gustaría saber cómo conoció ha Akane –** soltó la pregunta Ranma

**\- pues veras fue hace algunos años su familia la llevo a mi consultorio porque al parecer Akane-chan tubo un serio accidente y estuvo a punto de morir y pues al bebe no se pudo salvar y pues cuando llego ya era demasiado tarde-** explico el doctor tofu con seriedad

Ranma bajo la vista realmente avía cometido muchos errores en su adolescencia y se arrepentía de cada uno de ellos donde hacia sufrir a Akane

**\- Akane sufrió mucho en esa época recuerdo que no salía se quedaba encerrada hasta que un día su hermana la hizo entrar en razón reconfortándola –**hablo Genma recordando esos días de depresión de la más pequeña Tendo

Ranma lo miro sorprendido lo que le había dicho su padre _"entonces quiere decir que el sabia y nunca me dijo nada aunque sabía que yo amaba a Akane el solo se quedó callado mientras ella sufriendo y el sin saber nada"_ pensaba Ranma con ira ante su descubrimiento su mirada azul grisajeo se oscureció de ira

**\- TU SABIAS Y NUNCA ME DIJISTE-** grito Ranma mientras tomaba de las solapas a su padre **–sabias lo que sufría y nunca me dijiste para poder apoyarla-** gruño Ranma mientras lo veía con desprecio

**\- es.. es que pen..pensamos que … que ati no… no te importaba-**hablaba cortadamente el señor Genma mientras trataba de deshacerse del agarre de su propio hijo

**-tu sabes muy bien que es lo más importante que siempre he tenido y tú me escondiste que estaba sufriendo-** le reclamo Ranma mientras se le nublaba la vista

El doctor vio la escena sorprendido y agarro de los hombros a Ranma **– tranquilo Ranma –** y lo jalo para que pudiera soltar a Genma

**-como quiere que me calme si mi propio padre me oculto que Akane estaba mal, el sabia lo mucho que me importa y NUNCA me dijo nada –** respondió Ranma con coraje

**\- yo no podía decirte nada de Akane su familia me lo prohibió además de que no quería que akane sufriera más ella es como una hija para mí –** dijo Genma cuando pudo recuperar el aire

Ranma simplemente bajo la vista –** yo sé que la quieres mucho pero yo la amo y no puedo creer que tú me ocultaras que había tenido un hijo y que Akane estaba sufriendo y yo no podía estar ahí con ella para apolarla –** dijo Ranma muy bajito pero suficientemente alto para que lo escucharan y luego se soltó de agarre y todos tomaron a ciento en la sala

5 minutos después de lo ocurrido Akane asomo su cabeza por la sala con una sonrisa – **LA COMIDA YA ESTA LISTA –** hablo muy fuerte para que la escucharan ya se había ido a cambiar con un short y una playera y había visto que él bebe seguía dormido

Todos se levantaron y caminaron con sonrisas asta ella definitivamente Akane con su sonrisa te hace sentir feliz

Llegaron al comedor y se sentaron mientras las sirvientas iban por la comida Akane se sentó al lado de Ranma y enfrente de ella estaba el doctor tofu y al lado del doctor tofu estaba Genma quedando enfrente de Ranma , las sirvientas terminaron de servir y se retiraron

Hubo un silencio un poco incómodo Akane sentía la tensión, Ranma estaba pensativo, tofu simplemente tranquilo y Genma pensativo al igual que Ranma

-** bueno que les parece si empezamos –** sugirió Akane mirándolos con una sonrisa

**-BUEN PROBECHO-** dijeron los 4 mientras empezaban a comer tranquilamente

**-díganme porque viven juntos le pregunte a Nodoka pero me dijo que lo tenía que descubrir yo mismo-** dijo Genma con duda

**-Ha eso es porque tenemos un hijo-** respondió calmadamente Akane mientras seguía comiendo

**-¿QUE?-** gritaron Genma y el doctor tofu sorprendidos

**\- es una larga historia que algún día la contaremos –** dijo Ranma tranquilo mientras veía a su papa y al doctor

**-¿quiere conocerlo? –**Akane pregunto y sin esperar respuesta se levantó** – en un momento vuelvo –** informo cuando estaba saliendo del comedor

Ellos simplemente la vieron sorprendidos y siguieron comiendo, Akane subió y fue por Yoshiro era raro que no hubiera despertado todavía subió las escaleras y fue directo a la habitación de su hijo abrió la puerta y vio a alguien parado junto a la ventana con el niño en brazos se acercó y el que estaba en la ventana poco a poco dio vuelta para que akane pudiera ver a Kuno Tatewaki

**-hola Akane tanto tiempo sin vernos –** dijo un tranquilo Kuno mientras arrullaba al bebe y veía la cara de una sorprendida akane

CONTINUARA….

HOLA CHICOS Y CHICAS TANTO TIEMPO LO QUE ASA ES QUE HAORA ESTOY ESTUDIANDO PARA IR HA HACER MI SERVICIO HA UN HOSPITAL Y NO TENGO TANTO TIEMPO PERDON POR NO ACTUALIZAR RAPIDO PERO TRATARE QUE EL PROXIMO PUEDA SUBIRLO PRONTO

Y que les pareció les gusto lo amaron o lo aborrecieron espero las primeras 2 opciones jaja como verán a partir de aquí ya se va a poner más interesante espero y me dejen **_Reviews:_**

Y a los que me dejaron he aquí su respuesta jajaja

Patohf: bueno la verdad creo que así fue mejor jajaa pero si molesta que interrumpan gracias por tu comentario y espero y te guste este capitulo

Naoko Nomura : viki-chan gracias por tu comentario ajja y aquí está la continuación nada más que no podía subirla jajaaj pero ya está aquí y respondo a sus exigencias jaja lindo día viki-chan

Zulema Saotome: hola estoy muy bien y espero que tu también la verdad me alegra mucho que sigas a historia y perdón por no actualizar rápido es por los estudios pero tratare de que pueda actualizar más seguido saludos igual


	17. KUNO

HOLA chicos y chicas aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo sobre este fic la verdad ya estamos desarrollando mas la historia y digo estando porque ustedes me ayudan con sus comentarios y su apoyo bueno dejándonos de cosas solo me queda decir que los personajes no me pertenecen si no a RUMIKO TAKAHASHI que nos ha dejado con un trauma por no terminar la serie pero continuemos y que la historia es mía

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR

**-hola Akane tanto tiempo sin vernos –** dijo un tranquilo Kuno mientras arrullaba al bebe y veía la cara de una sorprendida Akane

* * *

Akane no podía salir de su sorpresa, no podía creer que Kuno estuviera ahí con su hijo en brazos

-**que mi linda flor no vas a hablar-** pregunto Kuno con media sonrisa

-**hola Kuno** – dijo nerviosamente Akane –** ¿porque estas aquí?**\- pregunto mientras miraba a Yoshiro fijamente

-**Akane amor mío quisiera que me aclararas tantas dudas** – respondió dramáticamente Kuno – **pero por lo que vengo es a otra cosa mi tigresa**\- agrego después de unos momentos

\- **ah y ¿qué es por lo que has venido?-** volvió a preguntar acercándose un poco más a el

-** mi amada tigresa que curiosa eres** – dijo Kuno mientras ponía al bebe de nuevo en la cuna- **he venido a hablar contigo mi princesa y el infame que dice llamarse tu esposo**\- respondió Kuno acercándose a Akane

\- **muy bien y ¿sobre qué tema?**\- volvió a preguntar Akane mientras se quedaba a unos centímetros de Kuno

\- **oh nada, primero necesitamos al infame de Ranma** – respondió **– pero antes que nada me gustaría probar esa deliciosa boca-** dijo mientras se acercaba a Akane y la tomaba de la cintura pegándola a su pecho y bajaba la cabeza para besarla, solo unos milímetros más y podría besarla si no fuera porque una mano se posó en los labios de ella

-**Kuno Tatewaki -** se escuchó una vez profunda y masculina- **podría dejar de tratar de besar a mi esposa** – volvió a escucharse la voz más fuerte y arrastrando las ultima palabras con un poco de ira mientras estrechaba a Akane en sus brazos

-** oh Saotome que bueno que estas aquí pero hubiera sido mejor que llegaras después del apasionado beso con mi amada diosa-** decía mientras trataba de acercarse a Akane lo cual Ranma no permitía

-** bueno ya que me tienes aquí dime que quieres –** decía mientras agarraba a Kuno con una mano en la cabeza y con la otra sostenía a Akane fuertemente hacia su pecho

-**bueno no quería hablar tan bruscamente de esto pero viendo que interrumpes mis momentos preciados con mi linda tigresa tendré que ir al grano-** decía Kuno poniendo una cara seria y se paraba correctamente– **sé que Yoshiro es el hijo de mi hermana kodachi-** agrego todavía serio

-**eso es mentira Yoshiro es mi hijo-** dijo Akane mientras se zafaba de los brazos de Ranma para encarar a Kuno

\- **oh Akane linda es conmovedor decir que el hijo es tuyo cuando realmente es de mi hermana y lo aceptas solo porque el estúpido de tu marido lo tubo con otra ,mientras estaban casados-** hablo Kuno con una sonrisa irónica

-** creo que usted se está confundido señor Kuno** – dijo Ranma con su potente vos mientras se posicionaba al lado de akane-** mi esposa tiene razón ese hijo es legítimamente de nosotros-** agrego después mientras se posicionaba al lado de Akane

-**no Saotome mi hermana kodachi hablo conmigo apenas ayer y ella me lo confirmo y me ha contado todo**\- respondió Kuno mirando a ambos**-** **sé que mi hermana dijo la verdad y pensaba quitarte al niño-** agrego Kuno mientras miraba que Ranma se enfurecía y Akane lo miraba con una gran tristeza** – pero viendo que mi amada akane es la nueva madre del niño y que no hay nadie mejor que ella para cuídalo se los dejare y no molestare más –** declaro Kuno suavizando su mirada

Akane estaba en shock por las últimas palabras que había escuchado de Kuno, estaba realmente feliz porque se iba a quedar con su hermoso hijo Yoshiro sin que Kuno tratara de quitárselo porque aunque Kuno no hubiera decidido esto y se lo quisiera quitar realmente iba a luchar por él, porque amaba a ese hermoso niño

Ranma al igual que Akane estaba sorprendido por la decisión y supo que cuando decía que Akane era la mejor mama para el pequeño Yoshiro quería decir que su hermana no era capaz de darle el mimo amor al niño como lo iba a hacer a Akane salió de shock cuando vio a Akane saltar a los brazos de Kuno y abrasarlo felizmente

-**gracias Kuno de verdad gracias**\- susurraba Akane en el oído de Kuno mientras lo abrazaba y él la tomaba de la cintura también abrazándola

\- **no es nada mi ángel sé que tú lo cuidaras bien-** respondía Kuno mientras la bajaba con cuidado y acariciaba su cabeza con una mano y veía que los ojos de Akane estaban iluminados

-**bueno señor Tatewaki ya que usted decidió esto, me gustaría aclarar una cosa-** dijo Ranma mirando fijamente a Kuno

\- **claro Saotome sería un placer aclarar algunas cosas –** respondió Kuno también viéndolo fijamente

-** usted dijo que kodachi había dicho que mientras yo estaba casado con Akane tuve coito con ella y concebimos el al niño** \- comento Ranma mirando la cara seria de Kuno- **pero la realidad es que no fue así kodachi ya estaba embarazada cuando Akane y yo nos casamos y decidimos que ella se aria cargo del bebe después de casarnos porque a ella no le importaría eso ya que nos amamos**\- agrego Ranma con una gran sonrisa y arrogancia

\- **entonces Akane lo acepto antes de que se casaran** – respondió Kuno viendo a Akane con una gran sonrisa

\- **pues no fue tanto así pero no podía dejar a Yoshiro con tu hermana ella no lo quería realmente-** dijo akane un poco enojado por lo que dijo Ranma pero sabía que era lo mejor y se escuchaba mejor que la verdadera historia- **bueno Kuno que te parece bajar al comedor estamos a punto de comer y nos encantaría que nos acompañaras-** agrego Akane con una gran sonrisa

**\- oh mi amado ángel sería un placer comer contigo pero desgraciadamente no puedo tengo un compromiso que atender en mi empresa pero no te preocupes que pronto vendré a visitarte a ti y a Yoshiro-** agrego mientras salía por la ventana y tomaba una escalera de cuerda y subía por ella hasta su helicóptero mientras tanto Ranma y Akane miraban confundidos la salida de Kuno

**\- está loco-** pronunciaron los dos al mismo tiempo mirando cómo se alejaba el helicóptero de Kuno por los cielos

**-bueno que te parece si ya bajamos tengo hambre-** dijo Ranma después de unos minutos mirando la ventana y luego se acercó a la cuna de Yoshiro lo cargo y se dirigió hacia la puerta-** vamos Akane no podemos hacer esperar más a las visitas** – volvió a decir Ranma mientras volteaba a verla y esperara a que caminara hacia el con una sonrisa gigante, Akane salió del shock y fue a la puerta donde se encontraba Ranma para poder ir a seguir con los invitados

Akane y Ranma bajaron hacia la sala junto con Yoshiro que seguía en brazos de Ranma y akane a un lado de el cuándo ya estaban dentro como un rayo Genma tomo a su nieto en brazos y lo lanzó al aire y luego lo atrapo- **hola pequeño así que tú eres el nuevo integrante de la familia Saotome-** le decía Genma al bebe mientras hacía muecas graciosas para que él bebe riera

**\- ya papa deja de incomodar a mi hijo-** le dijo Ranma mientras le quitaba al bebe de a su padre y lo sostenía el

**\- yo no incomodo a nadie que tú seas un hijo mal criado que no sepa las agradecer las fantásticas atenciones de tu padre es otra cosa-** respondió Genma con mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba hacia otro lado

**-ya bueno dejen de pelear o asustaran al niño-**decía Akane mientras le quitaba el niño a Ranma y ella lo tomaba en sus brazos y luego se acercaba al doctor tofu y se sentaba a su lado-** mire doctor tofu él es mi hijo no es hermoso-** decía mientras veía al bebe que se reía aun por lo antes sucedido

-**claro que es hermoso se ve que es un bebe muy fuerte-** decía nerviosamente el doctor mientras el niño jalaba su camisa con mucha fuerza

**-disculpen la comida ya está servida-** anuncio Ayumi con una sonrisa dirigida para todos los presentes-** pueden pasar al comedor-** agrego después de unos segundos y se retiro

**-bueno a comer-** dijo Genma mientras se dirigía al comedor y lo siguió el doctor tofu

En la sala solo quedaron Ranma akane y Yoshiro estaban sentados en el sillón Akane miraba a Yoshiro y Ranma miraba a akane y Yoshiro bueno pues él veía el techo mientras aplaudía y reía

-**bueno creo que es momento de ir a comer-** dijo Akane levantándose con él bebe en brazos y caminaba hacia la puerta que dirigía hacia el pasillo que llevaba al comedor

**-sí creo que si ya tengo mucha hambre-** respondió Ranma y se dirigió hacia donde estaba akane y se quedó a su lado mientras caminaban

Llegaron la comedor y vieron que el doctor tofu estaba sentado al lado de Genma y ellos se sentaron enfrente de los susodichos, las sirvientas llevaron la comida a la mesa y empezaron a comer tranquilamente Ayumi tomo a Yoshiro de los brazos de akane y le empezó a dar de comer con su mamila ya preparada mientras caminaba de un lado a otro mientras en la mesas hablaban de triabilidades y no faltaban las peleas padre e hijo

Al terminar la comida ya eran las 2pm y Yoshiro ya se había dormido y lo habían llevado a su cuna para dormir

**\- bueno ya me paso a retírame, Kasumi está esperándome y quisiera comprarle algo en el camino últimamente no se ha sentido bien-** decía el doctor mirando el techo y con el dedo índice en la barbilla- **deberías ir a visitarla Akane he visto que algunas veces se queda viendo hacia tu cuarto de seguro te extraña pero no lo quiere decir-**agrego después viendo a Akane directamente con una sonrisa

**-claro doctor en cuanto pueda voy a visitarlos –**dijo Akane devolviéndole la mirada y la sonrisa

**-bueno yo también me paso a retirar antes de que se haga mas tarde** –dijo Genma despidiéndose-** pero no se preocupen volveré otra vez para honrar a mi hijo con mi presencia-**agrego con una gran sonrisa

Mientras Ranma lo veía con ira y trato de golpearlo pero el viejo Genma se escapó rápidamente seguido con pasos lentos del doctor tofu, dejando a un Ranma furioso y una Akane completamente feliz por la visita de ambos

**-Ranma** – lo llamo Akane mientras lo veía directamente con una sonrisa que puso a Ranma completamente sonrojado

**-dime Akane-** respondo Ranma mientras desviaba la mirada hacia otro lugar porque si la seguía viendo seguro se pondría más rojo de lo que ya estaba aunque tal vez eso sería imposible

\- **unas carreras de aquí a la piscina quien pierda será el esclavo del otro por lo que queda del día**-dijo Akane mirándolo directamente con una sonrisa

-**¿segura? No quiero que cuando seas mi esclava me reclames**-decía Ranma poniéndose en posición para empezar a correr

-**claro pero espero y por lómenos llegues-**dijo Akane mientras miraba hacia atrás y le sacaba la lengua y corría directo a la piscina sin esperar a Ranma

**-eso es trampa Akane –**gritaba Ranma también corriendo para ganar _"aunque no estaría mal perder"_ pensaba mientras aceleraba y corría mas rápido para poder llegar

Akane llego primero que él y daba saltitos con las manos en el pecho y gritaba feliz mente y reía felizmente, Ranma al verla sonrió y se acercó a ella

-**gane Saotome ahora eres mi esclavo por el resto del día**-le dijo akane cuando termino de celebrar y haciendo un ademan con la mano como si se mirara las uñas sin interés

Ranma solo sonrió y se inclinó como haciendo una reverencia **–dígame cuál es su petición que yo la cumpliré como su fiel sirviente-** dijo Ranma mientras sonreía y se levantaba por completo para poderla verla a los ojos

-**bueno sirviente como mi primera petición es que saltes a la piscina con todo y ropa y zapatos –** decía akane con una sonrisa malvada mirándolo burlescamente

-**¡¿Qué?! Estas loca akane como voy a hacer eso –**reclamo Ranma mientras miraba a akane con enojo y veía como ella reía alegremente

-**bueno tu eres mi esclavo y quiero que agás eso –**dijo akane mirando a Ranma alegremente "_ja es demasiado recatado para hacerlo estoy segura que no lo va a hacer"_

Ranma la miro y luego a la piscina y una sonrisa malvada se formó en sus labios- **¿está segura que quiere eso? –** pregunto Ranma todavía con la sonrisa y mirándola con picardía y agrando más la sonrisa cuando vio que ella asentía ligeramente- **está bien yo la obedeceré**\- termino diciendo mientras se acercaba más a ella

Akane agrando mas su sonrisa al oír cómo iba a hacer lo que ella le pidió _"yo que pensé que no lo iba a hacer"_ pero salió bruscamente de sus pensamientos cuando vio a Ranma acercarse y tomarla por la espalda con un brazo y con el otro tomarla debajo de las rodillas y cargarla y luego correr hacia la piscina y lanzarse junto con ella haciendo que el agua salpicara pero después salió a la superficie con ella que lo sostenía con sus manos alrededor del cuello y el sostenía de la cintura

**\- listo ya cumplí tu deseo querida-** dijo Ranma con una sonrisa mientras miraba a akane y la apretaba más hacia el para que quedaran completamente pegados sus cuerpos

**\- pero solo tú te tinas que lanzar y no llevarme contigo-** dijo akane fingiendo enojo pero estaba feliz por dentro y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios

Ranma la miro y también le sonrió _"definitivamente te are lo más feliz que pueda akane para poder ver esa hermosa sonrisa que solo tienes tu"_ pensaba Ranma con una gran sonrisa

* * *

Hola chicos de nuevo ya les traigo el capítulo siento la demora de verdad pero ya está aquí y ya Salí de servicio así que me verán más por aquí mi calificación final fue un fantástico 10 y les quiero agradecer por esperar el capítulo y por los que me desearon suerte y estaré aquí todavía molestándolos ajajajajaja bueno a lo mejor hay una palabra que no entendieron y es** coito: el coito es cuando tienen sexo es un término usado científicamente o eso creo si quieren saber más búsquelo en google jaja y también esta concebir: concebir o fecundar es cuando el ovulo y el espermatozoide se unen y se fecunda el ovulo **bueno eso pareció a clase de anatomía bueno me despido déjenme un **comentario y los quiero hasta la próxima**

**Haro Adrianne****: hola espero que te guste capitulo y te deseo un buen día y espero que las reacciones de los personajes sean de tu agrado y lo siento por tardarme con la actualización**

**Rizzasm: enserio te recomendaron mi historia? Que bien espero y sea de tu agrado y también gracias por desvelarte leyendo mi historia de verdad gracias y por supuesto que la voy a seguir y si quieres leer otra historia mía se llama una cita para 3 y me agradaría que la leyeras y muchas gracias por tu apoyo con lo del servicio me sirvió para subirme el ánimo y no rendirme saludos **

**Zulema Saotome; hola ya no me deprimiré por lo de los comentarios porque llevo bastantes y sé que si los dejan es con cariño y lo de Ayumi tendrás que esperar para ver si es rival o amiga jaja y me ayudaste con ideas para este capítulo me diste muchas ideas jaja y gracias por desearme suerte en el servicio de verdad de ayudo muchooo todos lo que me desean eso y comentan son muy especiales para mí y no te preocupes que no me olvido de ustedes y saludos**

**zabitamt1975****: hola gracias por esperar la historia y la verdad trato de escribir cada vez que puedo pero a veces se me dificulta bueno gracias por tu apoyo y que tengas un buen día ha se me olvidaba espero y te guste este capitulo**

**Ivy: bueno gracias por qué de ti recibí 2 comentarios y espero que este esté igual de bueno que el anterior y gracias por tu apoyo y tus felicitaciones de verdad que cada vez trato de mejorar los capítulos y no te preocupes no dejare la historia y toda la verdad se descubrirá claro poco a poco espero que tengas un bonito día y saludos**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD**

(Atrasada y un secreto cuando Ranma y Kuno se veían fijamente pensé en que uno de los dos e digiera al otro bésame apasionadamente jaja pero eso solo quedo en mi imaginación)


	18. Mi esclavo

Hola chicos tanto tiempo sin actualizar la verdad mi computadora esta vuelta loca y no la he utilizado en 1 mes y de hecho mi teclado y mouse tenían polvo así que ya ven y se preguntaran ¿Por qué no la utilizas? Pues porque tiene un virus y no funcionan algunas cosas como Word y otros programas además de que he tenia presiones en la escuela siento que repruebo jaja bueno este capítulo lo empiezo 19/03/2016 y lo planeo terminar hoy estuve tratando que funcionara mi computadora desde las 10:30am porque a esa hora me desperté por pasarme leyendo historias y ya saben me dormí a la 1:00amde hoy jaja y está empezando a funcionar la computadora a las 12:00pm bueno sin más sigamos y solo me queda decir que Ranma ½ y sus personajes do me pertenecen si no a la fabulosa RUMIKO TAKAHASHI bueno sin más empecemos :

aaaaa cuando hablan

"aaaaaaa" cuando piensan

(aaaaaaa) lo que yo opino vale

EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR

* * *

**\- pero solo tú te tinas que lanzar y no llevarme contigo-** dijo akane fingiendo enojo pero estaba feliz por dentro y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios

Ranma la miro y también le sonrió _"definitivamente te are lo más feliz que pueda akane para poder ver esa hermosa sonrisa que solo tienes tu"_ pensaba Ranma con una gran sonrisa

Ayumi iba pasando por la puerta que iba hacia la piscina y vio a la pareja jugando en la piscina y solo atino a sonreír mientras iba por unas toallas para que se pudieran secar

-** Ranma ya déjame salir-** decía akane mientras trataba de separarse de el

**\- akane solo es un poco de agua que acaso te da miedo ahogarte –** respondió Ranma mientras la apretaba más contra el

**-oye tu eres mi sirviente deberías hacerme caso-** reclamo akane mientras seguía tratando de separarse de el en un movimiento rudo se le resbalo a Ranma de las manos y tratando de que no se soltara Ranma puso su mano en la parte interna del muslo rosando la parte interior de short y que la rodilla de ella quedara al lado de su cadera y la otra extendida hacia abajo y su otra mano de Ranma en la cintura haciendo que se levantara la playera y pudiera sentir la piel de akane bajo su palma mientras akane tenía sus manos en el cuello de Ranma quedando muy cerca de él causando que sus labios se rosaran

Akane se sonrojo bastante al igual que Ranma por la postura tan comprometedora que tenían y akane ya no aguanto más e hiso que sus labios se juntaran completamente con los de Ranma en un beso apasionado que ninguno de los dos pudo resistir y abrieron sus bocas y empezaron a jugar con sus lenguas , Ranma subió su mano que estaba en la cintura hacia la nuca de akane y la sujeto fuertemente para profundizar más el beso y fue hasta la orilla para poner la espalda de akane contra la pared de la piscina y separa lo mano de la nuca y la bajo hasta su pierna extendida y la subió a su cadera e hiso que las dos piernas se enredar en su cadera y las soltó para poner una en la espalda y acariciándola y con la otra la puso en el seno de akane para masajearlo

En ese momento akane se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y se separa un poco y rompió el beso haciendo que Ranma regresara a la realidad y entonces hicieron contacto visual y se quedaron así algunos minutos akane desvió la mirada provocando que se rompiera el contacto visual

**\- Ranma he creo que lo mejor es que salgamos –**dijo akane agachando un poco la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo

Ranma la vio y sonrió puso sus manos en sus piernas y la subió en la orilla de la piscina y como akane todavía tenía la cabeza agachada se impulsó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a akane quien se sorprendió levando la cabeza con un gran sonrojo en las mejillas Ranma salió de la piscina y la cargo en forma de princesa vio a Ayumi en la estrada con unas toallas en las manos y una sonrisa cuando paso junto a haya tomo las toallas aun cargando a akane y la subió las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto

Cuando ya estaba en el cuarto con la puerta cerrada y asegurada bajo a akane despacio y la pone sobre el suelo pero la sigue tomando de la cintura, akane seguía con la cabeza agachada porque aún seguía sonrojada por lo que había pasado

**-linda tranquila yo te esperare para cuando tu estés preparada –** dijo Ranma mientras con una mano levantaba la cara de akane para que lo viera

**-he si lo siento pero aun no estoy preparada para llegar a tanto contigo-** respondió akane aun sonrojada

**\- bueno mi dama cuál es tu siguiente orden-**dijo Ranma mientras ponía la toalla en la cabeza de akane y una en la de el** – creo que es conveniente que te baños si tú lo deseas puedo enjabonarte la espalda querida-**agrego mientras la tomaba firmemente por la cintura

Akane al escuchar esto se sonrojo aún más **\- que pervertido se ha vuelto mi esclavo-**dijo akane mientras se soltaba del agarre y caminaba hacia el baño y abría la puerta**\- muchas gracias por tu oferta, pero yo lo are sola gracias sin embargo prepárame una lida ropa para cuando salga** –agrego antes de entrar al baño y cerrar la puerta con seguro

Ranma se quedó viendo la puerta un buen rato y volvió en si cuando escucho la ducha para luego dirigirse al armario y buscar la ropa que le había pedido su "ama" después de unos minutos decidió pescador de mezclilla y una blusa tipo ombliguera color rosa pálido _"si le tengo que buscar la ropa también incluye ropa interior ¿no?"_ pensó Ranma mientras se formaba una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, fue al cajón donde se encontraba la ropa interior y empezó a buscar un conjunto de su agrado y valla que lo encontró, era un sostén rosa claro con unas pequeñas bragas rosa pálido con un moñito del lado derecho , conforma con su búsqueda puso todo sobre la cama y busco unas sandalias blancas con un poco de tacón y las puso en el suelo

Justo cuando Ranma termino de arreglar las cosas, akane salía del baño con una pequeña toalla enredada en el cuerpo y otra en la cabeza cuando Ranma la vio se quedó embobado con la imagen que mostraba su esposa, akane al darse cuenta que Ranma la observaba se sonrojo y se dirigió a donde estaba su ropa y se quedó ahí parada sin atreverse a levantar la mirada

**-Ranma ¿Por qué no te bañas mientras yo me visto?-**pregunto akane al sentirse tan avergonzada porque Ranma no la dejaba de observarla

-** ¿es una orden o una sugerencia?-**respondió Ranma mientras sonreía y se inclinaba un poco para tratar de observar el sonrojo de akane

**\- una sugerencia** –respondía akane levantando la vista y se quedaron observándose unos minutos pero akane al ver que Ranma no se movía ni un centímetro y no despegaba su mirada de ella bajo la vista nerviosa-** ¿no vas a ir Ranma?-** volvió a preguntar volviendo a verlo a los ojos y frunció ligeramente el seño

**\- no, me quedare a ver cómo te vistes y luego iré tal vez necesites de mi ayuda-** respondió Ranma haciendo cada vez más grande su sonrisa, akane apretó la toalla que tenía sobre su cuerpo y frunció el ceño mirándolo aun sonrojada pero de enojo

**\- Ranma si no te vas en este instante a bañarte atente a las consecuencias y en esas consecuencias está incluido un GRAN mazo –** dijo akane mientras lo miraba con enojo, Ranma al ver que su querida esposa no estaba jugando salió prácticamente corriendo hacia el baño y cerró la puerta

Ranma entro al baño _"creo que tengo que darme una ducha de agua fría"_ pensaba Ranma al ver que su amigo se había despertado camino hacia la ducha se desnudó y entro _"esta será una ducha MUY larga"_

Akane al ver que Ranma ya se había ido y escuchar que ya había abierto la regadera empezó a cambiarse _"si Ranma sigue mirándome así no resistiré y me tirare a sus brazos"_ pensaba akane y después de peinarse salió y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de su pequeño Yoshiro

Al llegar vio que su hijo estaba despierto y que jugaba con un pequeño patito de peluche y no pudo evitar sonreír-** mi bebe ya tiene hambre verdad-** le hablo akane a Yoshiro mientras lo cargaba y se dirigía hacia la cocina, cuando iba bajando las escaleras Yoshiro iba chupando el pato de peluche, akane se lo quito y él bebe se empezó a mover más – **ya nene vamos por tu comida-** le dijo cuando ya casi llegaba a la cocina

Cuando llego busco a una muchacha y la encontró que estaba terminando de lavar trastes y la llamo** – Ayumi acércate por favor-** hablo fuerte akane para poder llamar su atención mientras sonreía

Ayumi al oírla sonrió y se acercó a ella **– dígame señora akane ¿necesita algo?-** pregunto Ayumi sonriendo al ver a su jefa con él bebe

Akane borro su sonrisa e hizo una pequeña mueca-** no me digas señora me haces sentir vieja mejor solo dime akane –**hablo con una sonrisa y luego la amplio más **– oye Ayumi por favor podrías hacer un poco de leche y papilla para Yoshiro –**dijo akane sosteniendo al bebe con ambas manos ya que Yoshiro se inquietaba

**-claro en un rato te la llevo al comedor akane ¿sí?-** respondió Ayumi, cuando vio que su jefa asentía se dirigió a preparar lo que le habían pedido

Akane dio media vuelta y se dirigió al comedor y puso a Yoshiro en su sillita y ella tomo una silla y la puso enfrente de él, akane empezó a hacer muecas por un rato para que se riera él bebe y como vio que no resultaba y él le ponía más atención al patito decidió tratar con otra cosa

**-Yoshiro de Ma-ma' –**dijo akane acercándose al bebe para que le hiciera caso –** vamos di Ma-ma' o di Pa-pa'** -repitió akane haciendo exagerados movimientos con sus labios

De repente akane vio todo negro y escucho justo al lado de su oreja **–amor no crees que deberías esperar un poco más para que hable el pequeño Yoshiro -** entonces akane suspiro sabía que era Ranma pero escuchar su voz tan sensual tan cerca de su oído la hiso sentir coquillas en su vientre pero trato de alejar esas ideas y puso sus manos sobre las de Ranma para alejarlas de sus ojos

**-lose, pero no has escuchado que los doctores recomiendas que desde muy niños les enseñes cosas a los bebe –** dijo akane volteándose para ver a Ranma a la cara con una sonrisa

**-bueno ya que tú lo dices lo voy a creer –**respondió Ranma mientras tomaba una silla y la poni al lado de la de akane y tomo haciendo y paso su brazo por los hombres de akane **– Yoshiro crecerá tan guapo y valiente como su papa-** dijo Ranma mientras que con la otra mano tomaba la pequeña manita de bebe

**\- ja-ja-ja Ranma no me hagas reír Yoshiro será muy guapo eso sí pero sacara la inteligencia de la mama en este caso yo, porque lo voy a educar muy bien –** contra taco akane sonriendo y tomando el cachete del bebe –** verdad que si mi nene**\- le hablo akane al bebe

**-Ranma tomo la mano con la que estaba sujetando la mejilla del bebe y la retiro – no consientas tanto al bebe que no vez que si no va a querer separar de ti –** dijo Ranma soltándola y volviendo a agarrar al bebe de la mano

Akane frunció el ceño **– porque iba a querer que él se separe de mí , quiero tenerlo cerca siempre** –dijo akane mientras volvía a agarrar al bebe del cachete y se acercaba a darle un beso en la frente **– verdad nene –** le dijo akane al bebe

**\- y quien dijo que yo voy a querer que él bebe este siempre contigo yo también quiero tiempo a solas con el –** dijo Ranma mientras soltaba la mano del bebe y la posaba sobre la cintura del akane y le susurraba-** y también contigo**-dijo mientras la besaba lentamente sus labios

Akane le respondió suavemente los dos estaban tan encimados en su beso que no se dieron cuenta de que Ayumi los miraba un poco sonrojada, cuando se separaron se dieron cuenta y ambos se sonrojaron

**-disculpe señor Saotome y perdón por interrumpir akane es que ya está la comida del bebe** –dijo mientras se la entregaba a Ranma** –bueno si no necesitan nada más me retiro-** agrego y se dio vuelta y se retiró del comedor

**-¿desde cuando yo soy señor Saotome y tu akane? –** pregunto Ranma sin soltarla de la cintura y viendo como ella le daba de comer a Yoshiro

**-desde que yo soy más amables que tu señor gruñón-** respondió akane concentrada en él bebe

-** Yo no soy gruñón, creo que ahora todos te quieren a ti y a mí me mandan por la borda** –dijo Ranma pegando a akane mas a el –** pero tú no verdad amor** – dio Ranma besando sus mejillas

**\- no, Ranma yo no** -dijo akane mientras terminaba de darle su papilla a Yoshiroy volteo hacia Ranma para besarlo.

Bueno ya termine el capítulo ahora son las 7:18 del día 29/03/2016 ósea que si me tarde pero me distrajo mucho además de que se fue la luz y no había guardado el documento y me tarde para recuperar aunque sea un poco de, recupere hasta donde Ranma terminaba de buscar la ropa y se me borro todo lo que decía antes de que llegara Ranma a taparle los ojos ha akane bueno la verdad estoy cansada y espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y tratare de actualizar a lo mejor actualizo los viernes porque salgo temprano esos días y se los tratare de dedicar a ustedes que me leen bueno si me dejan un comentario se los agradecería los quiero bay

RESPUESTAS

**Rizzasm:** Gracias que bueno que te guste tanto la historia y perdón por no actualizar pronto d verdad tratare de hacerlo lo más seguido posible y espero este capítulo te guste como el anterior saludos y gracias por leer, saludos.

**ZURGAN:** Gracias de verdad saber que hay personas que siguen mi historia me alegra mucho y ya está el capítulo espero y te guste y gracias por tu comentario tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible, saludos.

**Haro Adrianne** Hola si sé que no actualizo muy seguido pero digamos que gracias a ti me dio la inspiración para seguir ya que me recordaste que esperan el capítulo la verdad espero actualizar más pronto pero acaba de terminar mi servicio en un hospital y luego vinieron los exámenes y no tenía tiempo gracias por tu comentario, saludos.

**ESPERO LLEGUEMOS A LOS 100 REVIEWS YA SOLO FALTAN 6 PORFA COMENTEN**


	19. pensamientos del pasado

Hola chicos como leen ya estoy de vuelta y se preguntaran porque me tarde pues porque 1 mi computadora todavía no la mandan a arreglar 2 tuve una mini depresión donde me di cuenta que mi mundo no es rosa 3 porque tuve una cita con mi ex novio y pues estamos viendo si volvemos o no ja! Si quieren denme su opinión sobre lo que les acabo revelar, bueno sin más solo me queda recordarles que Ranma ½ no me pertenece si no a la fabulosa Rumiko Takahashi que nos dejo un trauma por no terminarla bueno continuemos

**aaaaa** cuando hablan

_"aaaaaaa" _cuando piensan

(aaaaaaa) lo que yo opino vale

EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR

* * *

desde que yo soy más amable que tu señor gruñón respondió Akane concentrada en él bebe

Yo no soy gruñón, creo que ahora todos te quieren a ti y a mí me mandan por la borda –dijo Ranma pegando a Akane mas a él – pero tú no verdad amor – dio Ranma besando Sus mejillas

No, Ranma yo no dijo Akane mientras terminaba de darle su papilla a Yoshiro volteo hacia Ranma para besarlo.

* * *

Después de lo sucedido la tarde paso volando para nuestra pareja y su hijo ya que estuvieron entreteniéndose con el y dedicándole tiempo ya que casi no habían estado los tres juntos como una familia, sin embargo llego la noche y como todos se fueron a dormir.

Después de arropar al pequeño Yoshiro, Ranma y Akane se dirigieron a la habitación que estaba al lado de la de Yoshiro ya que a veces se despertaba y era para llegar más rápido, llegaron y Ranma se fue al closet por su piyama y de paso tomo la de Akane y se la entrego

**-oye Akane me voy a bañar al otro cuarto, tu báñate aquí-** dijo Ranma parado enfrente de ella mientras la veía a los ojos y le sonreía

Akane se puso nerviosa por la mirada que Ranma le dedicaba** – he no báñate aquí y cuando termines yo me baño –** le respondió Akane con la intención que cuando ella saliera de su baño el ya estuviera dormido

Ranma se acerco mas a ella** – Akane no quiero empezar a pelear así que te parece si nos bañamos juntos y así nos evitamos pelear y disfrutamos –** dijo Ranma mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la juntaba mas a el

Con esto Akane no podía estar más sonrojada **– Ranma ¿en cerio crees que voy a bañarme contigo? Primero te van a crecer alas querido-** le contesto Akane mientras se trataba de separar de él pero solo conseguía que Ranma la apretara mas

**-vale Akane ya me voy a bañar aquí y luego tu ¿está bien?-** dijo Ranma mientras la cargaba y la acostaba en la cama y notando que Akane se ponía mas roja de lo que ya estaba, le encantaba como Akane todavía se sonrojaba con un abrazo o un beso se veía hermosa y asi con la imagen de Akane se fue directo al baño y cerró la puerta.

Akane se quedo en la cama tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar mientras miraba el techo blanco de la casa _"Ranma ha cambiado un poco"_ pensaba Akane de verdad nunca pensó que iba a volver a verlo era cierto que Ranma era un punto importante de su vida ya que no podía cambiar eso simplemente se metió en su corazón sin embargo no sabía cómo ni cuándo solo se dio cuenta que lo necesitaba cuando él se fue de su lado y ahora que lo tenía a unos metros y que había vuelto después de tanto tiempo y como poco a poco el se volvía otra vez importante .

Akane estaba nerviosa aunque ya había avanzado con Ranma, no lo había perdonado del todo tenía una gran inseguridad aunque Ranma ya no fuera el mismo niño de hace unos años sentía que algo le ocultaba solo en algunos momentos en su mirada se había reflejado angustia, tristeza, arrepentimiento pero no se atrevía a preguntarle aunque sabía que él iba a tratar de evitar el tema sin embargo ella de verdad quería saber.

Akane estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Ranma se acostó arriba de ella

**-Akane no deberías bajar tanto la guardia podría venir tu flamante esposo y no se podría hacerte cosas pervertidas-** susurro Ranma en su oreja con unas sonrisa picara

**-Ranma no juegues, ya quítate "esposo flamante" me voy a bañar –** dijo Akane completamente sonrojada mientras empujaba a Ranma para que la dejara salir y cuando lo logro salió corriendo directo la baño

Ranma que había terminado en el piso por el empujón que le dio Akane se levanto y trato de tomarla para que no se fuera pero no la pudo alcanzar **– Akane Saotome no te salvas de tu flamante esposo en algún momento saldrás** – dijo Ranma que estaba en la puerta del baño

-**soy Akane Tendo no Saotome querido recuérdalo –** le contesto del otro lado Akane igual en la puerta

**-Akane linda ante todos eres una SAOTOME ya no eres una TENDO querida eso lo debes de comprender –**le respondió Ranma con una sonrisa y como no escucho más que el agua cayendo se dirigió a la cama y se acostó, prendió la tele y se puso a ver un programa de chismes ya que ahí hablaban sobre el

* * *

_**EN EL PROGRAMA:**_

-si querido público como lo escucharon nuestro hombre más rico de Japón y el más deseado por las mujeres, se nos ha casado y nadie lo vio venir sin embargo de esto ya han pasado 1 mes entero y se preguntaran ¿Por qué seguimos hablando de esto? Muy fácil porque en este tiempo Ranma Saotome no ha salido de su casa y ha estado manejando la empresa desde ahí y tampoco pudimos hablar con su esposa ya que la única vez que la vimos fue cuando salió del hospital con el hijo de Ranma Saotome que bien guardadito se lo tenía, pero nos hemos puesto a investigar y la esposa de nuestro querido empresario es Akane Tendo una mujer muy bella cabe recalcar.

* * *

Ranma se canso de escuchar el programa y mejor apago la televisión tenia cosas más importantes que hacer como esperar a que Akane saliera del baño y poder cargarla hacia la cama, de verdad amaba a Akane era muy importante para él y aunque ya sabía que la amaba con todo su corazón desde antes de partir del Dojo Tendo ahora sentía que sin ella no podía vivir era TODO para el porqué sus sonrisas le iluminaban el día, le hacían querer ser una mejor persona y esos ojos que reflejaban tanta inocencia de parte de ella él sabía que tenía que contarle sobre lo de Shampoo de verdad eso había pasado desde antes de que se enamorara de Akane sin embargo admitía que no debió hacerlo por respeto a ella pero fue la calentura las hormonas su primera vez fue con Akane por supuesto fue un año después de conocerse cuando estaban solos en casa y se les subió la temperatura a ambos sin embargo lo había hecho con ella porque pensaba que solo le gustaba mucho no que estaba enamorado y no volvieron a hacerlo.

Sin embargo lo de Shampoo fue 10 meses después cuando él estaba demasiado confundido con lo que sentía hacia Akane y ese día fue a ayudar a la mudanza de Shampoo que se mudaba a 2 calles del Dojo Tendo paso cuando terminaron de acomodar las cosas y todo se salió de control y cuando menos lo espero ya estaba en la cama con Shampoo después de eso ella lo manipulo diciéndole que si no le decía a Akane sobre lo que paso y le pedía una disculpas, ella se lo diría pero quedaron en un acuerdo que a ninguno de los 2 les convenía así que simplemente lo dejaron pasar y en ese momento el se dio cuenta que amaba a Akane porque no imaginaba perderla por una simple calentura .

Después de lo de Shampoo la relación con Akane mejoro un poco a cierto punto que lo volvieron a hacer después de 5 meses de lo de Shampoo era cierto que se sentía un patán por lo que paso sin embargo trataba de que las cosas fueran bien con ellos después de eso pararon exactamente 1 mes y paso lo de Ukyo y lo demás ya es historia.

Ranma salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho como la puerta del baño se y salía una Akane con una piyama holgada de color rosa y un poco sonrojada

**-Ranma yo pensaba que ya estabas dormido –** dijo Akane mientras caminaba hacia la cama para acostarse

**\- como me voy a dormir si mi amada esposa no está conmigo –** respondió Ranma y se abrazo a ella cuando Akane ya estaba en la cama

Akane tuvo un pequeño sonrojo cuando Ranma la abrazo** – vamos tonto hay que dormir -** susurro Akane mientras apagaba la luz y se acomodaba

Ranma al ver que su Akane estaba dispuesta a dormir se soltó de ella se acomodo y después la volvió a abrazar de modo en que su boca quedara en el oído de Akane **– oye Akane sabes que eres todo para mí –** dijo Ranma un poco sonrojado pero con inseguridad por la respuesta de Akane

Akane le tomo por sorpresa lo que Ranma le avía dicho **– Ranma ya duérmete porque estás diciendo estupideces –** respondió Akane mientras se volteaba hacia él y lo abrazaba

**-Akane es en cerio eres todo para mí en estos años que estuvimos separados no pude dejar de pensar en ti, sin embargo ya te he dicho que no te busque porque pensaba que me odiabas pero de verdad solo necesitas decirme que me odias y me derrumbo Akane no podría volver a vivir sin ti-** respondió Ranma mientras la apretaba contra el

Akane no tenia palabras para la declaración que Ranma e acababa de dar solo lo abrazo mas **– vamos Ranma, sabes que yo no puedo odiarte por alguna razón no puedo aunque lo deseara no puedo-** respondió Akane hundiéndose en el pecho de Ranma **– buenas noches Ranma –** agrego después de un pequeño silencio

-** Buenas noches Akane que tengas lindos sueños** – respondió Ranma mientras cerraba los ojos dispuesto a dormir

Así Ranma y Akane durmieron toda la noche abrazados no hubo interrupciones esa noche Yoshiro durmió toda la noche al igual que sus padres, esa fue una de las noches más tranquilas para la pequeña familia Saotome.

Los rayos del sol traspasaban las cortinas blancas de la habitación donde dormía una pareja completamente abrazados se podía notar que el joven Saotome ya estaba despierto mirando a Akane mientras dormía _"se ve hermosa"_ esos eran los pensamientos que tenia Ranma sin explicarse porque esa mujer a la que tanto daño le había hecho lo seguía queriendo tanto tal vez y estuviera un poco loca pero esperaba que no se diera cuenta porque gracias a esa pequeña locura podía estar con ella de nuevo

Ranma salió de sus pensamientos al ver que Akane poco a poco abría los ojos para mirarlo fijamente **– ¿qué hora es? –** pregunto Akane medio dormida

**-exactamente son las 9:00am ¿Por qué?-** pregunto Ranma mientras la apretaba contra el

Akane trato de levantarse si embargo no pudo levantarse ni un centímetro de la cama porque Ranma la tenia fuertemente abrasada contra el sin querer soltarse y supo que tenía que contestarle para que pudiera soltarla**\- es hora de que Yoshiro se alimente –** respondió Akane mientras lo miraba a los ojos

Ranma satisfecho al escuchar la respuesta de Akane, la cargo en sus brazos y la llevo hacia la habitación de Yoshiro **– me hubieras dicho antes, vamos a ver a nuestro pequeño niño-** dijo Ranma mientras la podía en el piso cuando ya estaban en la recamara del pequeño

Cuando por fin Akane estuvo en el suelo se acerco a Yoshiro sorprendiéndose al verlo ya despierto **– vamos hijo hay que darte tu comida –**le dijo Akane al bebe al cargarlo en brazos y así se dirigió hacia el comedor seguida muy de cerca de Ranma, en el comedor encontraron ya preparada la leche del pequeño Yoshiro con el desayuno de ambos y así ambos se dispusieron a comer mientras acostaban a Yoshiro en una pequeña cuna que tenían en el comedor y le dieron su mamila

Al termino del desayuno y cuando Akane le estaba dando pequeños golpecitos a Yoshiro en la espalda para que repitiera escucharon el timbre sonar unos minutos después se asomo por la puesta Ayumi

**-hola Akane buenos días la buscan en la puerta –**dijo Ayumi con una sonrisa mientras hacia una reverencia **– buenos días señor Saotome –**agrego Ayumi dirigiéndose a Ranma

Ranma solo la miro y con un bufido le devolvió el saludos, Akane se levanto con Yoshiro en brazos mientras se dirigía a la puerta seguida de Ranma, Akane do un pequeño grito al ver quien la buscaba

**-hola Akane bueno días –** dijo kirin mientras hacia una reverencia y al lado de, él estaba Lynchee con una sonrisa –hola Akane –dijo Lynchee muy feliz

_"esto está mal muy mal"_ pensaba Akane mientras abrazaba más a su hijo contra ella y sentía los brazos de Ranma en su cintura

* * *

Hola chicos bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy espero poder actualizar lo más pronto posible y GRACIAS POR LOS 100 REVIEWS de verdad se los agradezco les mando un besote y muchos saludos nos vemos en el próximo capitulo bey

**RESPUESTA A SUS REVIEWS:**

**Guest****:**_ HOLA Y PERDÓN por no contestarte en el capitulo anterior de verdad se me paso sin embargo en este te respondo y gracias por tu apoyo , la verdad es que esta es mi primera historia sin contar la de una cita para 3 que está en mi perfil ya que esa la subí después de esta y pues para crear una historia necesitas una buena idea algo muy interesante y saber de ortografía la verdad yo soy pésima en eso sin embargo tienes que pensar mucho en tus capítulos y saber que va a pasar en cada uno e igual tener en cuenta el final y cómo vas a narra si departe de cómo lo ve un personaje o tu lo narraras es todo un arte escribir y sin embargo si tienes alguna duda mándamela por mensaje y espero y puedas hacer tu historia._

_Saludos!_

**Rizzasm:** _hola sabes que tu casi siempre eres la primera que me comenta y gracias porque tienes paciencia para esperar el capitulo y no has dejado de leer la historia y si es verdad que a veces por los contratiempos o las ideas no lo puedo actualizar pero de verdad trato de subir rápido pero a veces no puedo yo también te mando un beso y un gran abrazo _

_Saludos!_

**RANMAA-K:**_ si estuve un poco muerta aquí en Fanfiction jaja y si la verdad yo opino quien no se podría así de hot con Ranma bueno creo que es porque soy mujer que prefiero a Ranma _

_Emmm con el tuyo faltaron 4 y gracias por dejar tu comentario ya que si llegamos a los 100 reviews y espero y comentes en este capítulo y mi PC casi está muerta así que la van a llevar a componer esa es una razón por la cual no he actualizado los viernes como dije ahora estoy usando la compu de mi mama con el capitulo ya avanzado en la memoria y yo también te mando un beso y un abrazo_

_Saludos!_

**Yuya:** _hola he si tú me comentaste en el capítulo 1 y lo admito mis faltas de ortografía eran espantosas sin embargo he estado mejorando la historia y tratando de ya no tener tantas espero y leas mi respuesta hasta aquí y sigas la historia igual un abrazo y saludos!_

**Ivy.** _Hola me alegra que te encante mi historia y te pueda entretener contigo llegamos a los 100 reviews! Gracias y de verdad espero y sigas leyendo la historia aunque me tarde en actualizar un abrazo y muchos saludos!_

**ZURGAN:** _hola se que si actualizo mas mas comentarios me dejaran y aquí tienes otra actualización la verdad espero y te guste este capítulo y muchos saludos!_

**Guest:** _hola y espero que el traductor Google este traduciendo bien, bueno Akane todavía no perdona del todo a Ranma sin embargo ella todavía no sabe que Ranma la engaño con Shampoo en este capítulo explique todo eso del engaño creo y Akane cuando se entere vas a ver que será peor que en los primeros capitulo ya no digo mas por el momento y espera que Ranma pronto tendrá su merecido _

_Saludos!_


End file.
